Candidacy
by Priestess Skye
Summary: *Complete* A Presidential candidate and his campaign worker discover each other as they work toward a common goal. Story is told through a snippet of moments. From the LJ Community IY no Kakera. SessKag
1. Chapter 1

**CANDIDACY**

By Priestess Skye

A Presidential candidate and his campaign worker discover each other as they work toward a common goal. Told through a series of one-shots and drabbles from the LJ Community IY no Kakera

Special Thanks to Wiccan for the edits.

**Title: Cherries**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romance**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #069, "Makeup"**

**Word Count: 435**

**Warnings:**

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

The office was filled with its typical hustle and bustle of pre-campaign work. Phone lists were being put together, envelopes were being stuffed, stamped and readied for the mail. A few volunteers were already in the next room putting several signs together so those who were delivering them would be able to do so with due speed.

Twenty-four hours... the last time he was filled with a sense of anticipation at the thought. The fight, it would send his heart pumping knowing there was very little he needed to do and would still succeed.

But his thoughts today weren't focused on the time, or on the many volunteers, checking to make sure they were doing everything just right.

No, they were focused on her.

The way she chewed her lip between her teeth as she finished putting together some of the details of on his householders. The way, every now and again when she was concentrating, she would apply the lip-gloss, as if she weren't thinking about it at all, it was just second nature.

_Cherries_, he thought as the scent of it made its way across the room to him.

Her lips would taste of cherries. It was almost as if he could feel them against his; soft, pliant, submitting to his own will.

The image came to him unbidden and he immediately shook his head, trying to figure out where it all came from.

Her lips widened into a smile, as it seemed she figured out what she was trying to do and her lip-gloss fell to the desk without a second thought. Her fingers typed furiously at the keys, in between moving the mouse around the screen.

For just a moment, he was tempted to walk up behind her and bend over her shoulder to see what she was working on. To see if she smelled as enticing up close as she did from afar.

"Mr. Taisho, we need to go over your schedule for tomorrow one more time."

He looked up, startled to see his campaign manager standing next to him holding a leather folder. A quick glance toward the young girl told him she hadn't noticed him staring as she continued to work. Ridiculous, he said to himself, trying to convince himself that there was no reason he should be fascinated with one of his employees.

She was there to work for him, and nothing more. After everything was said and done, she would be working somewhere else and he would have forgotten her. Gesturing to his manager they turned to walk into his office.

Still… cherries.

**Title: Perfection**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romance**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #048, "Early Evening"**

**Word Count: 645**

**Warnings:**

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

Yawning lightly, she arched her back as she tried to work out the kinks in her shoulders. Sitting at a desk all day couldn't be good for her, she noted, as she felt, more than heard, several of her joints pop in protest of the quick movements. The ten-hour days were becoming murder on both her back and her sleep, but even now there was nothing she could do about it. Official campaign kick-off was tomorrow morning at 8 am. Everybody was working overtime this evening, followed by a quick toast before everybody made their way home.

Although she had worked on campaigns before, her experience did nothing to prepare her for the enormity of this particular candidate.

Sesshoumaru Taisho.

The name itself sounded presidential, she mused, and she managed to send a quick glance his way to see what he was doing. Although maintaining the appearance of aloofness the entire time, there was something about him that told her he was actually watching everything very closely to make sure it was to his liking.

He was a man of few words, but his actions told her everything she needed to know.

He demanded perfection in everything. He was a candidate she could throw her support behind without worrying she'd be betrayed by his policies. He was straight forward, in an enigmatic way, and offered no bull-shit.

Smiling, she had to admit that was what she admired the most about him. He found no use for lies, and had told his team as much the first day they gathered to get to work. No lies in the office. No lies in the campaign. It only muddied clear waters, or so he said. She had a feeling this would be a memorable campaign, and she would never work on another like it.

His gold eyes met hers briefly and he raised his eyebrow ever so slightly, letting her know she was caught. Feeling the blush rise in her cheeks, she turned back to her screen. The householder was nearly complete as she typed the last of his key platform highlights on the second page.

The picture on the front didn't do him justice she realized. He looked intimidating, hard. She could only hope it didn't work against him.

"Higurashi."

She nearly jumped in her seat when she turned to find him standing right behind her, his eyes alight with amusement. Steeling herself she glared back at him, not appreciating whatever joke he was thinking of playing.

"Mr. Taisho."

"Which householder are you focusing on today?" She watched as he skimmed over the page on the screen and, for the second time that night, she blushed as she had been caught looking at the picture of him.

"This one is for the major urban centres, focusing on crime, pollution, funding for cities, etc. I have the template set up for those living in rural areas. Your platform ideas will have changed on that one, focusing more on the family. I just have to fill that in."

He nodded as he continued to scan the page, carefully removing the mouse from her hand as flipped through the pages. "This one looks fine. Enter the information for the rural householder and shut down for the night. We'll send them to the presses tomorrow and begin distribution afterward."

It was her turn to nod as she reclaimed the mouse, and she nearly sighed when he moved toward another worker. She needed to catch her breath, she dumbly realized. Smiling, she looked at her householder. He had said it was fine, had told her to move on, so in his eyes it must be perfect. Saving the file, she closed it and began to work on the second.

The sun was just beginning to set, but she knew her night was far from over.

**Title: The Intimidation Factor**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #038, "Height Difference"**

**Word Count: 327**

Standing behind him at the podium, she couldn't help but look up. His presence was imposing, his very demeanor demanded everybody's attention. But he was so much taller than her, something she hadn't noticed before. She knew he was tall, couldn't help but see it when he walked around the office and towered over everybody, but standing behind him at this moment put it all into perspective.

A united front, he had called it. He wanted a united front standing in front of the reporters when he kicked off his campaign, with his employees and volunteers all standing behind him in a show of solidarity.

The key word, though, was _behind_ him, not so much with him. There was an arrogance and a level of pride to him that she knew wouldn't let him place himself on the same level as the rest of them. He was always one step ahead, one level above.

Much like his broad shoulders, she mused, as her head barely reached them. To the world in front of him he looked like a man ready to do battle and fight for his dream, or at least she hoped it was his dream. He stood tall, confident, poised, and elegant.

From behind, it was impossible not to see his back rigid, as if he needed to be ready to pounce on something at a moment's notice. His shoulders were tense as the wind blew through the silver tresses tied at his nape.

Listening to him speak, though, she remembered why she was standing behind him, fighting with him. There was something inspirational about him, something that told her he would follow through on every one of his promises. His honour demanded no less.

Yet, despite his speech, despite the constant barrage of questions from the reporters, the flashing lights from their cameras, she could do nothing but focus on how tall he was.

And how short she was in comparison. It was truly intimidating.

**Title: Distractions**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #079, "Gentle Strength"**

**Word Count: 344**

The faces in front of him were a blur, although he knew he should know some of them. Reporters from every major newspaper and television show were there, as well as spies from the camps of other candidates. But he didn't pay attention to any of them as he continued to recite the speech he knew by memory.

It was the girl standing behind him that gave him pause. It was almost as if he could feel her there, her support rolling over him in waves giving him the fuel he needed to bolster his campaign kickoff speech. Everybody in the audience was focused on him at that very moment.

He was finely attuned to her, and didn't need to see her to know she was standing straight and gently smiling, her way of showing everybody she believed in him.

It was a heady feeling, knowing that somebody like her could believe in him enough to want to work for him and help him achieve his goal. For some odd reason it humbled him, although he wasn't sure why.

There was nothing special about her. She was young, fresh out of school; in dire need of work, which meant she would work hard for him. Five days ago he didn't know her from a hole in the wall. He would never have taken a second look at her. Yet, she fascinated him and evoked thoughts he had long since buried.

Perhaps it was her naiveté that allowed her to believe in him so. She didn't know him well enough to know that in essence, he was not a good man. But something about her made him want to change and made him want to prove to her that he could be everything she thought he was and more.

It was disturbing to say the least.

Focusing his thoughts, he shifted his mind back toward the crowd as he finished his speech. They would be asking questions no doubt, and the last thing he needed at this moment was a distraction.

AN  
This is something I've been working on off and on. I'll update as I get four drabbles written or one longer one-shot. There is a set of 100 prompts I have to choose from and this is my attempt to tell a story using these prompts. It's my sanity break when Mirrored Pasts becomes too heavy, or doesn't wish to cooperate with me, or in the case of tonight, when I'm trying to take a break from reading three chapters of history. This is actually one of two pairings I'm using for IY no Kakera. The other is a Sess/Inu Family relationship pairing with a different set of 100 prompts. That'll go up on one of these days when I get a fourth one written for that pairing.

Disclaimer: The characters belonging to the anime Inuyasha do not belong to me. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Little Things**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #094, "Rain"**

**Word Count: 633**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

Staring out the window, she couldn't help but feel the scenery before her was winsome. Day two of the campaign, and she stood off to the side as Sesshoumaru Taisho met with the mayor of the small town they were visiting. There was to be a rally in his honour, but the weather had cancelled that, as the rain continued to pour out of the sky in buckets.

There was a quality to it that she had never seen before, though, as the drops caused the little pond on the city hall lawn to ripple, distorting the image of the trees she knew would be reflected in it if it were a calm, sunny day.

She wanted to take a moment and step outside and just dance in it, much like she had when she was younger. Gone were the days when she would drag her mother outside with her just so she could feel the rain fall upon her face. It seemed like there was no time anymore to sit and enjoy the little things. She was constantly on the go and, if the start of this campaign was any indication, she knew it was only going to get busier.

Willimantic today. Hartford tomorrow, and then onto Boston for a town hall meeting in Feneuil Hall. Meeting with the mayor before lunch, chatting with the local residents after lunch, then the evening was to be spent debriefing and going over the plan of action for the next day. She doubted she would make it to bed before 11 pm and, even if she did, she would be too exhausted to do much of anything.

Longingly, she raised a hand to the windowpane, smiling just a little as the cool of the glass permeated her skin. Soon, she promised herself. When the campaign was over and the hustle and bustle of her current life was finished, she would take the time once again to enjoy the simple things she was beginning to miss.

What was it like to sleep in and be an hour late for something, or to sit in a chaise in the sun, stretch out with a good book and just relax? These days, if she wasn't stuck at her desk working on her computer, she was joined at the hip with her laptop.

But… catching him walking out of the meeting with the mayor, striding confidently down the hall, she knew somewhere deep down that this was something she would never want to miss.

The thrill of the chase as they each worked harder day after day to achieve their goal. And what an achievement it would be if he won, she thought wistfully. The celebration, the sense of satisfaction knowing that she was part of something huge that could make or break the country. It was a heady feeling, and one she wouldn't trade for anything.

Picking her briefcase off the ground, she met him halfway out the door, remaining just one step behind him. "Miroku is waiting for you at the pizzaria around the corner and he's already ordered," she informed him as she handed him an envelope his campaign manager had left with her. "The schedule has changed slightly and he wants to fit in as much as he can. The local radio station at the University of Connecticut has asked to speak with you while you're nearby today. You're scheduled to go on at four, which means we need to be on the road to Storrs by three."

A regal nod of his head as he glanced at the contents of the envelope was the only acknowledgement she received. Still, she smiled as she opened her umbrella and stepped outside.

The little things could wait for tomorrow. She would continue with her big adventure today.

**Title: It All Comes Down To This**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #030, "Fascinating People"**

**Word Count: 675**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

"I fail to see why I need to debase myself to speak to these people who couldn't care less," Sesshoumaru growled lowly over his pizza as Miroku began to debrief him on the neighbourhoods in the town he would visit. Day Two and he was growing bored with the game and wished he could take his rightful place within the executive branch. The chase, the thrill of the hunt should have amused him, entertained him for the time being, but then, he was also used to working at his own pace. He was in no mood to be told what to do.

Perhaps it was rain that caused him to be in such a foul mood. Or maybe it was the company. Looking at _her_ across the large table, he wanted to growl at the small smile that graced her face, and the way her eyes would soften just slightest bit when she looked around the room. How could somebody so soft be an effective team member on a campaign that only the most battle-hardened workers could survive? There was a strength there, but not enough in his opinion. She was already proving to be a hindrance, distracting him when he should be focusing on other things. Yet, something inside protested vehemently at the thought of letting her go.

"Shhh, you don't want them to hear you like this. Whether you like it or not you still need to win these voters over to win the election," Miroku slapped another piece of paper on the table in front of him. Connecticut is a fairly easy state, full of wealthy socialites. You should have no problem taking the electoral college votes here, but that being said, you still need to appeal to small town people. They are the ones that tend to be forgotten."

"Look at them." He looked up to see Kagome looking at a far off table, a young man and woman sitting there enjoying their pizza as their four children clambered around the nearby tables and chairs. Pressing his lips together in a thin line, it was a sight he was all too used to, and none too fond of. There was a certain behavioural expectation for being out in public.

"They're happy," Kagome continued as she smiled at them. "They're sitting together as a family, and the children feel safe and secure enough to run around like that. Their parents feel safe and secure to let them run around here, despite the fact that most people find it to be a nuisance. Look at the restaurant owners."

Glancing behind the counter, he saw them standing there, watching the children with a smile. They weren't afraid of a lawsuit due to injury, or that they were disturbing other clients. They were happy to see people enjoying themselves.

"This is what we need to look at. It all comes down to this," Kagome said as she folded the napkin that was on her lap.

"How so?" he asked, curious as to her answer.

"The individual family. They need to know that they matter. Maybe not in the sense of the universe revolves around them, but knowing that we are protecting their freedoms and protecting their security. We focus on crime so their children could grow up in a low-crime environment. We protect the environment so their children could breathe clean air. We secure the economic prosperity of the country so their children will never know poverty. In the end it all comes down to that one family." Taking a sip of her water, she looked at him, catching his eyes with her own. For all of a moment, he felt empowered. "Four years down the road, when you run for re-election, you may not remember them. But they'll remember you."

Looking back at the family, he noticed the little girl run to her mother, her face alight with laughter.

Something stirred inside.

Placing his own napkin on the table, he threw some cash on the table to cover the bill. Her words echoed over and over in his mind.

_They'll remember you._

**Title: Ignorance**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #05, "Respect"**

**Word Count: 341**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

Students, she concluded, fell into one of two categories. They were either extremely well-rounded and educated, or they were ignorant.

This caller went beyond all levels of ignorance. She wasn't sure she could categorize him. Yet she had to admire the way Sesshoumaru handled him. Quickly, efficiently, and without mincing words.

She wasn't sure if his tongue would get him in trouble or not, as the one thing she learned about him was this:

He was honest. Brutally so.

Leaning against the door looking in the soundproof booth, she could see the subtle hardening of his eyes as she listened to this particular student berate him for whatever issue he thought was important. She had to give the kid credit for calling in, regardless of his views, as it showed that he cared about the political sphere of the country.

But did he really _have_ to make racist remarks?

It gave the rest of the kids a bad name. Sesshoumaru, however, deftly put him in his place with a grand total of five words.

"I don't deal with ignorance."

She nearly winced when she heard him say that. Still, he was right, and she had to praise him for sticking to his convictions. The way she saw it, it would either boost his popularity, or it would fall by a few points in the polls.

But, oh, she was proud. Any other politician she knew would have tried to work around it. They would have used words meant to placate yet get their own thoughts around.

Sesshoumaru went straight for the jugular.

Smiling lightly, she listened as the caller continued to huff and puff before Sesshoumaru issued the order to hang up on him.

She learned one more thing from him today. No bullshit. He didn't give any, and he certainly didn't take it.

Gutsy move, she noted, but a good one in her books.

And with the ease of a practiced politician, he moved onto the next caller, forgetting that the idiocy of the previous caller had ever existed.

Disclaimer: See first post


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Because of Her**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #029, "Moon"**

**Word Count: 1028**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

The moonlight reflected off the water of the pond, giving the small waves a silver glow.

A full moon, thought as he looked at the large disc in the sky. It could foretell many things, he knew, if he gave them any thought. Choosing not to though, he stood by the edge of the pond that backed onto the bed and breakfast they had opted to spend the night in.

Or rather, Kagome had asked to spend the night in. It has character, she had told him, while giving him an enigmatic smile that he had trouble saying no to.

Day Two in the campaign, and he was already gaining valuable insight. Not so much about the campaign, or the towns he visited, or the people he spoke with. But about her.

Of everything he saw, heard, and felt, she stood out the most to him. She was the focus of much of his attention. He didn't know if this should disturb him or not. A private life of his own didn't play a role in politics, especially during a Presidential campaign. There was no time for it if he wanted to convince the voters he was the one who would be best suited to run the country.

But that was precisely what he had spent the last hour thinking about.

A private life.

With her.

While she had been working in his office for a couple months now, it was only in the past few days he had the chance to spend any time with her. And he was beginning to like what he saw. She seemed to epitomize the heart and soul of an election, and held a strong belief in working for the people.

In the beginning it had been about power, a bid for a chance to run a leading world superpower. Now? He wasn't sure. Somehow, he had lost sight of the voter.

That changed today as she pointed out the family in the restaurant. Smiling for a moment, he repeated her words in his head and he knew it would be those words that would ground him for the rest of the campaign. It would only strengthen his cause.

"Couldn't sleep either?" He turned around, startled, trying to mask the look of surprise that he knew briefly crossed his face upon hearing her voice.

She looked… he couldn't describe it, as she stood in the moonlight, her black hair flowing loose in the wind wearing nothing but a tank top and a pair of lightweight pajama pants. The fact that they were covered in pink hearts didn't surprise him one bit, they suited her perfectly. Feminine, but quirky.

"Clearing my head," he answered honestly. Somehow he knew he'd always be honest with her.

"Same. The room was beginning to stifle me and it's such a nice night. I often take a few minutes before bed to just sit outside and think."

"And what do you think about at night?" he asked her, genuinely curious.

Smiling, she sat on the ground on the bank of the pond. Close enough to feel the cool breeze coming off the water, yet far enough away to stay dry. "This and that. It depends on the activities of the day. Sometimes I'll reflect on a particularly good moment, whether it was something nice that happened to me, or if it happened to a friend. Other times I'll muddle my way through a puzzle, see if I can get a new perspective on it."

Looking down at her he nodded, understanding that. After all, it was the reason he took a walk to begin with. "Breaking down the various campaigns you've worked on?"

Shaking her head, she patted the seat next to her in an open invitation. Immediately drawn to her, he ignored the part of him that told him to be wary of her, the part that told him that, if he wasn't careful, she would change something in him. "This is the first campaign I've truly been a part of. Every other campaign I've worked on I volunteered for, which means I was stuck licking envelopes and delivering signs." She stuck her tongue out in distaste. Fascinated with the light pink appendage, he stared at her, golden eyes narrowing on her mouth. It took a moment for her words to resonate with him.

"Miroku hired an inexperienced campaign worker for a Presidential campaign?"

Sending a glare his way, she tilted her chin up in defiance. "I am hardly inexperienced."

"You have not worked on a campaign of this magnitude before," he stated, daring her to defy him.

"No, local only."

"And you have not done any paid work for a campaign before."

"No."

"All you have done is stuff envelopes and delivered signs."

"Yes."

Sending a sideways look at her, he proved his point. "Then you are inexperienced."

"Fine, so what if I am," she huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. "You going to fire me for it?"

"No," he conceded before looking out to the pond again. "But it means you'll have to work harder to get the rest of the team to accept you. It'll be hard in this business."

"I'm well aware of that." And she would do it, he knew. She had already proven herself to him earlier today. And she would prove herself time and time again before the campaign was done.

He didn't see her shiver next to him so much as he felt her shiver. Offering her his jacket, he silently placed it over her shoulders, mentally berating her for wearing a tank top outside, after dark, so late in the year. "Do you mind company while you figure things out?" she asked.

"No." Despite the slight chill in the air, he could fee the heat of her body next to his.

Something about her called out to him, distracting him from his original goal, and filling him with a new sense of purpose. Watching the moonlight reflect off the water, he vowed that night - he would win the election, and he would win it the right way.

Because of her. He would win it simply because of her.

Disclaimer: See First chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Citrine on Silver**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #021, "Ornamental Hairpin"**

**Word Count: 706**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

The marketplace was teeming with people, locals and tourists alike, as they browsed the various stands. Fruit, veggies, clothing, purses and shoes, scarves, knickknacks, souvenirs and baked goods. Taking a deep breath, she could smell the freshly baked chocolate chip cookies just down the way. What she wanted most of all right now though was a peach cobbler.

A fresh, home-made or close to home-made peach cobbler. It had only been a few days since they took to the road, but she already missed cooking her own food. As well, she knew it would be a long while before she would get to do so again. At least, this way, she'd have something that didn't come from a restaurant kitchen, or wasn't mass-produced.

Glancing behind her, she could see Sesshoumaru greeting the various shoppers, patiently answering their questions and explaining his cause to them. Smiling, she thought back to their lunch in Connecticut. He didn't seem as antsy to get away from people now. She liked to think it had something to do with what she said, but she knew better. He was ambitious, and the only way to get what he wanted was by playing up to the people. It was a brilliant move on Miroku's part, though, to situate them here. It was casual, informal and, somehow, in this setting, he didn't seem nearly as intimidating. Maybe it was because of the way he lowered himself to the level of an eight-year-old boy. Men never seemed as intimidating when there were children around.

Turning to look at the booths, a flash of silver caught her eyes. Maneuvering through the crowds she stopped at a small jewellery booth. _Handmade_, the sign had said, and she could see an elderly lady behind the counter fashioning the beads in a box in front of her into a necklace.

But it wasn't so much the necklace that had caught her eye. No, it was a silver hairpin with a large citrine stone. The carvings on the end of it, large vines and flowers weaving in and out of each other, were created with an intricacy she had rarely seen in a handmade piece, and something about the citrine stone just called to her. Lifting it from its bed of silk, she looked at it closely, mesmerized by the way the sun would reflect off the stone, turning it from a light citrine, to a dark amber and back again. "Stunning," she murmured, as she turned the box over for a price.

"It's an antique." The elderly woman spoke to her. "My grandmother made it when she was still a teenager. Nobody has appreciated it enough to buy it, but it's one of my favourites."

"It's lovely." She sighed as she saw the price and placed it back in the box. It would be a dream for another day, as she couldn't justify spending the money on a hairpin.

"Nonsense." She turned, startled, only to find herself face to face with his necktie. Looking up she saw his eyes, filled with amusement. _Citrine, bordering on amber_, she thought, and she realized why she was so drawn to the hairpiece. His eyes...

"If you want this piece, then you should have it," he explained as he lifted the box and placed the lid on it. "Price should be no object."

"I do have other bills to pay," she smiled sardonically. "Including rent for an apartment I'm currently not living in.

Sesshoumaru didn't say a word as he reached into his own wallet and pulled out a few bills, placing them on the table in front of the old lady. Kagome didn't know what to say. It wasn't right to accept such a beautiful gift from a man she barely knew. Then again, she also knew that he was not a person who gave gifts lightly either.

Gently taking the box from his hand she held it close to her heart. "Thank you," she whispered reverently.

His head inclined slightly before he turned and disappeared into the crowd. Her eyes followed his form as long as they could before she looked back down at the box. It was a gift she would treasure for years to come.

**Title: Light**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #016, "Light"**

**Word Count: 487**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

He was constantly baffled by it, the way he would be enraptured by the smile on her face and the way her eyes would light up. It was if the sun was shining in the room she was standing in, no matter the time of day. He walked in the room, and it was bright, full of life. If he walked out, it suddenly became dark, dull. How was it possible for one person to carry so much light with them?

Shaking his thoughts away he forced himself to focus on the podium ahead. He was campaigning for President of the United States, not out to woo some girl he barely knew. So why did he spend so much time focusing on just her?

The nameless, featureless faces sprawled out before him as they finished their dinner. Tedious, he thought. Participating in, and speaking at these charity dinners was just tedious. It forced him to mingle with people he wouldn't otherwise care about, and eat food that was nowhere up to par. At 2,000 a dinner plate, the food should at least be above mediocre.

But it was good publicity, according to Miroku. He would resonate with the women if he was seen publicly supporting an issue such as ending domestic violence. The issue itself didn't bother him as he found the act distasteful. Only a coward would beat a woman to force her to submit. It was the simple task of being, here when he could be mentally preparing himself for the next battle tomorrow, that irked him.

Glancing at her table, though, watching her smile at him as he gave his speech, he was awed. She seemed to glow the brightest of them all. She turned her head to speak to Miroku, no doubt they were analyzing his words, movements, gestures, and so on, and so forth. Campaign managers and their teams did that. He couldn't care less about that. It was what he saw as she turned her back to him.

Amber on silver. He nearly smiled, very nearly, at the sight of the ornamental hairpin he had picked up for her earlier in the day. He didn't know what made him want to buy it for her, but it was as if the pin was made for just her. And it suited her.

If nothing else, it seemed to make her glow brighter in his eyes. Looking back down at his papers he focused his attentions on the speech. Saying the right words, pausing at the correct moments, and even throwing in a joke or two, at which he nearly grimaced. He did not joke. The round of applause at the end was deafening as he announced his own contribution to the cause. But there was only one applauding in the room he could really care about.

Brown eyes moist with tears, she smiled at him.

And, for all of a moment, it felt like she was sharing her light with him.

**Title: After Hour Thoughts**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #014, "Darkness"**

**Word Count: 493**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

The room lit up as lightning streaked across the sky. Sitting up in her bed, she glanced out the window and saw the pouring rain. She hated storms.

Especially at night. The darkness only seemed to amplify the light of the lightning, as well as amplify the ominous feeling she got every time the sky flashed. It gave her the chills.

Putting on her robe, she slipped out of her bedroom and into the living area of the suite they occupied for the night. Papers strewn about the coffee table, empty bottles that were once full of water sitting in the recycling bin, and the plates left over from late night room service showed that the room had been well used in the twenty-four hours they had been here.

Shivering, she wrapped her arms around her as the room lit once again. Moving to kettle they had requested earlier in the day, she boiled some water for tea. Hopefully, it would calm her nerves.

God, she hated this. She wouldn't sleep until it was over and the thunder faded out into the night.

Tea in hand she curled up on the couch and smiled. Sesshoumaru Taisho had surprised her tonight with his announcement of a contribution to the cause. It had essentially paid for the dinner plates of the entire campaign team, both those who were at the dinner, as well as those working the frontlines in his home state. His personal wealth exceeded anything she had imagined.

What was most surprising though was his answer when she had asked him why. She didn't expect anything more than 'because it amused me to do so,' or a quick 'none of your business.' But he opened right up to her as if he truly trusted her.

His mother.

It was one of the skeletons in his closet he didn't want to let out, but his mother had once been in an abusive marriage. It was with his father's help that she had managed to pull herself out of that marriage and, somewhere along the way, they had fallen in love themselves. She could only imagine the ordeal, knowing that his father would have had to be very gentle while his mother would have been very untrusting.

It was a beautiful story, one full of angst, strife, heart and soul, she realized as she heard him tell it. He was a man with many secrets and it didn't take much for her to assure him she would keep this one.

She looked in the direction of his closed door as the lightning flashed again. She would prove herself to him, she vowed. He would not regret having her work with him on this campaign.

Steeling herself with new determination, she lifted herself from the couch, added her mug to the pile of dishes for room service to pick up, and made her way back to bed.

Sleep would not come soon, but she would try.

Disclaimer: See first post


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Wise Words**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #088, "Run"**

**Word Count: 971**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

The crisp air of the early morning greeted his senses as his feet pounded the pavement. The cool wind blew through his hair, and he could see his breath fogging.

He felt exhilarated though, this being the first morning in a week he could just pick up and run, without worrying about where he would have to be in an hour. He would be in his office just off the Capitol, finishing the last of the paperwork that had been sitting on his desk since before the campaign kick-off. Sometimes it seemed that the life of a senator never ended, and he would need to continue to focus on his job while campaigning. But today was for his Vice-Presidential candidate. His Vice-Presidential candidate and his campaign team would make the headlines while he cleared away a few things.

For now, however, running just seemed to clear his head. The all-too-familiar route along the Potomac River seemed brighter today, as the sun shone down on the Washington monument and the reflecting pool just ahead.

But he continued forward, not paying it any mind. Day in and day out he would view the monument, and had visited it many times while taking his mother on a tour of the city. And once again, it would be a sight for another day.

Rounding the bend he nearly came to a stop as he saw a familiar figure jogging up the steps to the Lincoln memorial, her ebony hair tied high in a ponytail. He didn't need to be near her to know who it was. Somehow, he was drawn to her, and he wasn't surprised to find himself turning direction and heading up to the Lincoln Memorial after her. Washington, DC, was by no means a small city, so he wasn't sure if it was coincidence or fate that brought them together at this single location this early in the morning. Whatever it was, he had vowed not to put a stop to it.

She fascinated him in ways he still didn't understand. Taking the steps two at a time, he came to a prompt stop when he saw her standing before the stone statue, just staring up at him, almost in a reverent awe. Without looking at her eyes, he knew they glowed. He wanted to look at them, in them, and see what she saw.

His footsteps echoing in the empty hall, he made his way toward her, giving her ample notice to turn around and see him so he wouldn't startle her.

"You like coming here too, huh," she remarked without looking at him.

Irritation crossed his face for a brief moment at the thought of being ignored, but when he looked up at the moment and saw Lincoln's quiet face looking back down, the sense of awe that was written all over face began to fill him. "I've never been here before," he confessed.

Looking at him, she was shocked. "How could you not have seen this before? After all, you've worked here as a senator for many years. I make it a point to stop here every time I'm in the city."

He began to wonder why himself. He had taken his parents around the city several times, but never once did he think to stop and see this. The artwork was astounding.

"If you want to be President," Kagome began to lecture, "then you need to know the history of Presidents that came before you."

Scowling, he turned to her. "I'm well aware of Abraham Lincoln's existence."

"I'm sure you are, but it's not the same. Here is a tribute to the man himself. Behind him is the Gettysburg address. To think, we are standing in a tribute to the man who kept the union together. He inherited the problems of Presidents past and dealt with it the only way he could. He freed the slaves."

Remaining silent for a moment, he read the words written on the wall behind the monument. _Four score and seven years ago our fathers brought forth on this continent, a new nation, conceived in Liberty…_

It suddenly felt as if the years of practice he'd had to prepare for this campaign, and for this job, wasn't enough. What if he launched the country into a civil war like the last? Or, worse yet, into a war with another nation that had the weaponry to destroy them?

Or, what if he made a decision that infringed on the rights and liberties of others?

What then?

"History has taught us a great many things," he heard her say, as he looked upon the quiet man ahead of them. "It's taught us patience, it's taught us to be open to others, to listen to others and to let your heart guide you, not your head." Feeling her eyes on him, he felt compelled to look at her. "I think," she chewed her lip slightly, "I think, if you remembered these things, then you could earn your own greatness."

"Maybe," she turned to walk away, "just maybe, you might even earn your own memorial for the times of prosperity you'll bring."

Opting not to follow her, he continued to read the Gettysburg address, and recalled Lincoln's second inaugural address. _With malice toward none; with charity for all; with firmness in the right, as God gives us to see right, let us strive on to finish the work we are in; to bind up the nation's wounds; to care for him who shall have borne the battle, and for his widow, and his orphan – to do all which may achieve and cherish a just and last peace, among ourselves, and with all nations_.

Wise words, he thought before continuing his morning jog. Wise words from a wiser President.

**Title: One Day**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #058, "People"**

**Word Count: 877**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

Sitting in the corner of his office, she couldn't help but look around watch everything unfolding in front of her. She was working, liaising with the office staff back home via e-mail, but she watched him.

He was so different sitting in this office. Almost regal, as if he were born to sit behind a desk and rule. She had read an article on him once and knew he was at home there, having spent the bulk of his life working at a desk; whether it be in an office belonging to a U.S. senator, or as the CEO of a major financial institution.

It suited him.

It was almost scary how much it suited him.

But what amused her more was watching the way he would interact with his peers. She couldn't begin to count how many hours she had been sitting in this particular corner of his office, having been invited to join him first thing, but she did remember every single person who deigned to walk in.

Perhaps the most notorious of them was his Presidential rival, Congressman Naraku Onigumo.

She had visibly shuddered when he walked into the room, seemingly bringing in a cold breeze with him. Tall, dark, certainly attractive, he seemed like an average man, with the exception of his dark sinister eyes. They seemed almost ominous to her, and something froze in her when she thought of what could happen if he were elected instead of Sesshoumaru.

It wasn't something she ever wanted to see, she realized. There was something about him…

But the others who appeared at his doorway gave her food for thought too. Since when was politics so fake? Each one of the men and women who walked through his office door today would smile to his face and stab him in the back if given the right incentive. How many of them had backed down on something they once believed in because they were offered something that would benefit them in another way? She seriously wondered, how many of their campaigns were bought?

Having participated in the game of politics at a local level, this was something she had never seen before, and it worried her. How would the country survive if suddenly one day one of _these_ people took their seat at the desk in the oval office?

Looking back at her candidate, though, watching him narrow his eyes at each senator that displeased him, and watching him exchange scathing remarks with Congressman Onigumo, she held high hopes for him.

His campaign wasn't bought.

And not once did he ever entertain the thought of backing down from his beliefs because he was asked to do so.

Smiling, she jotting a few notes into her e-mail to the office manager and sent it off. She hoped the new direction she was offering them would take off. Closing the lid of her laptop, Kagome rolled her head around her shoulders, cringing slightly at the satisfying crack as the stiff muscles began to loosen.

"You are not required to be here," Sesshoumaru informed her, his gold eyes piercing into hers as he looked up from his papers.

"I know, but I wanted to see what it's like," she smiled as she placed her computer into the bag, before standing up to walk around. "I've been on tour here before, but I've never been in a senator's office. Is it usually this exciting?"

"This is a slow day," he commented as he turned back to his paperwork. "Many of the staff are out in their home states campaigning for November's elections."

Eyes wide she started out into the hall and watched the hustle and bustle of aides as they ran from one office to another, many of them carrying large stacks of papers while others walked around with leather portfolios practically glued to their chests. Not one of them glanced her way and, for all of one moment, she felt insignificant, small, and unworthy of the honour of sitting in this office. Everybody else around them was working hard, and she was just standing there.

"Is there anything I can do to help you finish your work?" she finally asked him, determined to prove her worth in this environment.

She nearly laughed as she caught the brief flash of surprise that crossed his face before he masked it. Handing her a pile of folders, he gave her a list of directions as to which office each folder was to be delivered.

Smiling, she took the files and joined the mass of aides in the hall as she tried to find her first location.

Since he was a man who didn't trust easily, she was pleased he would assign her a task such as this. Finding the first office, she placed the folder on the desk of the administrative assistant before joining the throngs again. She would deliver these correctly and in a timely manner.

And she would prove to him that she was worthy to be working for a man like him, whether it be on the campaign trail, in his office at the Capitol or, one day, in the White House.

And, maybe some day, she would find herself in the oval office, standing right behind him.

End

**AN**

I wanted to include a quick AN on this chapter. I am loving writing this series btw. A series of smaller moments between our two favourite people.

There is a lot of conflicting interest over the Civil War and Lincoln's role in it and I know a lot of people still feel very strongly about it. The view I have on The Civil War doesn't necessarily reflect that of Sesshoumaru's. I have an outsider's perspective simply because, I am an outsider. Being Canadian, I don't know much other than what I'm taught in history class. Sesshoumaru though, being a senator with the home state of Connecticut, has a decidedly northern perspective of it. I am not taking sides on any of it but being as he's from New England, he wouldn't have the view of somebody from South Carolina. I had one interesting debate on this already (and honestly loved every minute of it). So I am always open to debate, I thrive on it, as long as you keep in mind that the extent of my U.S. History knowledge is 2 weeks in high school to study politics, and from September to now to cover it from Chris Columbus to today so despite my efforts to learn, it is not nearly extensive enough. However, if this was Canadian history, it'd be a different story ;) I have years of Canadian history to fall back on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: A Den of Wolves**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #095, "Foolish People"**

**Word Count: 651**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

Head throbbing, he laid it gently on the desk as the last of the day's light faded into darkness.

A reprieve, Sesshoumaru thought.

But, despite the onset of night, the craziness of the hallways would not settle. It was election time for a large chunk of the country, and it seemed that, with the election, mayhem followed suit.

Every time.

It never failed to surprise him that, at a time where candidates should only be showing the best of themselves, quite often they were showing the worst. Eight times he had candidates from both parties come and ask for his support in return for theirs. Scoffing, he turned them away. It was a gutsy move he knew, for an independent, but he refused to align himself with any one side.

His support would come from the public sphere. He wouldn't have it any other way. More importantly, he knew _Kagome _wouldn't have it any other way. He didn't miss the disdain that appeared in her otherwise bright eyes as each person stepped forward offering him more and more of something he didn't want. Or need. Her thoughts only emboldened his determination to remain on his own.

And the way the light would return to her eyes after he sent the idiots packing only strengthened his resolve to continue on that road. How could one small woman influence his decisions so much? When had it all begun?

_Cherries_.

Thinking back to that fatal day when he first fell upon her in his campaign office, he forced himself not to smile over it. She had caught his attention then, the way she concentrated on her work and attempted to complete it to perfection.

Still, the question of the day was, why did he invite her along the campaign trail? He could have invited any one of his other aides at the home office, or one of his loyal staffers here on the Hill. Yet he chose her. A niggling feeling deep inside him had told him to choose her and he wouldn't regret it.

At this point it was too soon to determine if he did regret it or not. She was slowly changing his outlook and it unnerved him. He wasn't one to change so easily. He had always been known for his cold, rigid, hard stance on issues. Yet she comes in and all of that had been tossed out the window.

Looking up, he saw Kagome smiling down on him as she placed a glass of water and two white pills on his desk in front of him. "Aspirin," she said. "You look like you could use them."

Without saying a word he swallowed them, before shuffling his papers into his briefcase.

"It's different than I thought it would be," she commented as she lifted her laptop bag onto her shoulder.

"What is?" he asked absentmindedly as he double-checked the contents, making sure he had everything he would need for the next week until he returned.

"Here. Working on the Hill. I've never been here as an employee before." He watched her frown momentarily. "It's very much fend for yourself here. Nobody's your friend and everybody else is vying for your position. I'm not sure I like it all that much, all that animosity."

Sesshoumaru nodded. That was putting it very mildly. "A lamb in a den of wolves," he commented as he shut off the lights to his office.

"What does that mean?"

Locking the door, he glanced at her briefly. "You survived. You did well."

The smile on her face was reward enough for the headache he was fighting. He had to admit, all in all, despite idiots at his door, the day hadn't been all that bad.

**Title: Changing Perspectives**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #028, "Way Back"**

**Word Count: 708**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

Her knuckles were white as she gripped the armrests tighter, the up and down of the plane as it hit turbulence wreaking havoc on her nerves. She didn't like flying to begin with, but when turbulence became involved her fear reached new heights.

Glancing idly next to her she could see Sesshoumaru engrossed in the file Miroku had passed him earlier, regarding the talk he was going to give in San Francisco. She knew California would be a key state for him and, at this point in the election, it could swing either way. Even after his visit it could still swing either way, but a personal visit always worked in your favour.

"Relax." She offered up a small smile when she felt his hand rest upon hers in support, his eyes never leaving the file in front of him. "If you keep thinking about it, it will only get worse."

"It doesn't get much worse than this," she managed to say between gritted teeth. "Flights I can handle though, in all honesty, I'd rather not. But this is too much."

"We cannot turn around," he joked, causing her to drop her mouth open in shock. He very rarely joked, she had noticed. Even when playing the game of politics, his jokes, if any, always seemed forced.

"Gee, too bad," she replied sardonically. "I was so looking forward to flying back through that mess."

Adjusting her seat slightly, she breathed deeply, forcing herself to relax before sinking deeper into the leather of the seat. Last month she would have laughed at anybody who told her she'd be flying on a private jet. Now she was becoming used to it. "Is this what it would be like flying on Air Force One?" she wondered aloud, not realizing she had spoken the words.

"No," Sesshoumaru chuckled. "There would be a lot more security, and a lot less privacy."

"What will you do with your plane then? Once you become President you won't need a private jet."

"I'll put it at the disposal of my brother. I'm sure he and his family can make use of it. Either that or sell it and buy a new one once I return to private life."

She had to wonder what it would be like to be rich enough to buy planes at will. She was the sort who found herself lucky if she was able to afford a plane ticket anywhere for a vacation. But then, if she was having trouble flying now, why would she want to own a private plane to begin with?

"Why are you so nervous?" he asked as he closed the file, resting his gold eyes on hers.

Her heart skipped a beat for a moment before settling down again. There was something unnerving about his gaze; he was always so focused. "I don't know. I guess I just don't do it enough. Or, maybe it was because I left my first home and best friend on a plane."

"How so?"

"My family moved to the U.S. from Tokyo when I was ten years old. That's the age where you start settling down and getting into the routine of things. I found it very traumatic. It was a rough flight too and I just recall being very upset."

"So you base your whole outlook on one experience?" Chagrined, she watched his eyebrow raise minutely in question. She had to admit; it was a valid question, and one she had never thought of before. Did she really base it all on one flight from the past? How many other things was she basing on one bad experience? Whatever happened to second chances? Squeezing her hand slightly, he continued. "I suggest you open your mind a bit and realize they're not all that bad. That first one didn't take you away from your home; it just brought you to your new one. Consider these flights your next big adventure."

Smiling, Kagome considered his words and the validity of them. This was certainly a great adventure, and she wasn't going to let a small thing like turbulence make her miss out on it. "I'll do that."

And still, despite her lessening nerves and her renewed confidence, he was still holding her hand.

**Title: Reprieve**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #08, "Break"**

**Word Count: 543**

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

**Notes/Disclaimer: Any company named in this drabble such as Nieman Marcus, Saks and Westin St. Francis do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners. Neither do the characters in the anime Inuyasha. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi**

The view of the bay was astounding, Sesshoumaru had to admit, as he looked out window toward Fisherman's Wharf. From the hotel, the combination of the clear blue sky and the blue water was something of a natural wonder. It was very rare to see such a sight in an urban setting. But then, this was one of the reasons why Miroku had chosen the The Westin St. Francis for his talk with the businessmen of the area. It was chic, upper class, had a rich history and one of the best views in the city.

Glancing at his watch, he checked the time. Ten minutes. He had ten minutes to enjoy the peace and silence before he would have to go and speak one on one with the members in the crowd. He was thankful that Miroku had scheduled both he and Shippou to speak here today. It gave him a small reprieve between his own speech and the 'meet and greet.' The smallest of breaks these days was highly valued.

He turned when he heard the sharp click of heels echo down the hall behind him, and nearly smiled. More and more often she haunted his thoughts and, when she wasn't doing that, she was physically nearby. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it yet, nor the fact that he didn't want to let go of her hand earlier on the flight over.

"Miroku asked me to fetch you," she said as she handed him another file, a quick profile of each of the major businessmen in the room, as well as their companies.

"I still have ten minutes."

"So you do," she chuckled before leaning against the window next to him. "Fascinating city, isn't it?"

"Hn."

"I've always wanted to come out and just visit, you know, shop around Union Square. Not that I'd ever be able to afford anything from the likes of Neiman Marcus or Saks, but window shopping is fun. Eat dinner in Fisherman's Wharf, take a tour of Alcatraz and spend a day in the nearby wineries sampling the local fare."

Looking at her, really looking at her for the first time today, he saw the far off, dreamy look that filled her eyes and something stirred in him. All of a sudden he wanted to give her all of those things. It was something that would require some thought. Meanwhile he knew he could give her at least one of those things tonight. Making a mental note to speak to Miroku, the least he could do was make a reservation for dinner at one of the small seafood places by the bay. Anticipating the smile he knew he would see later in the evening, he checked his watch again.

Two minutes. Just enough time to speak to his manager before the 'meet and greet.'

Dropping his hand to the small of her back, he turned to guide her back to the large conference room, ignoring the tingling that shot through his hand upon contact. While he dreaded the part that came next, he couldn't help but feel eager about later.

Yes, these were definitely things he would need to think on. For now, however, he was content to just guide her into the next room.

**Title: It Begins with Friendship**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #76, "Wallet"**

**Word Count: 929**

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

**Notes/Disclaimer: Any company named in this drabble such as Castagnola's and Westin St. Francis do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners. Neither do the characters in the anime Inuyasha. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi**

Nearly giggling with glee, Kagome couldn't help but grin as they came upon the old building sitting upon the pier, the dim lights inside hinting at the atmosphere she was to expect. She was surprised he had offered to take her to dinner, and even more surprised that it would be just the two of them. According to Sesshoumaru, both Shippou and Miroku had declined, as both of them wanted to spend the evening relaxing.

She was more inclined to spend the night on the town while she had the chance.

It was amazing what Sesshoumaru's name could do, too. They were promptly seated in what looked to be the best seat of the house, while over a dozen families and patrons stood near the entrance waiting for a table in the busy restaurant.

_Castagnola's. _ It sounded fancy even to her, though she was sure it was the type of place her companion for the evening ate at quite often.

Blushing, she was led to her seat with a gentle, but firm hand to the small of her back. She had to admit Sesshoumaru's table manners were impeccable as he held her chair out for her, waiting for her to take a seat before he would take his own.

As they waited for their food to arrive she couldn't help but stare out the window at the waters, smiling upon spotting Alcatraz just off the shore. It really was a shame they were leaving the next morning, she mused, there was so much she didn't get to do.

Upon scenting fresh oysters, she turned to see their appetizer placed before them; Oysters Rockefeller, his choice. He had told her she would get to check off two items on her list. She would get to eat the seafood here, and she would get to try some of the wine as he ordered a house Chardonnay.

"You've done this before," she lightly accused, smiling before sliding an oyster into her mouth.

"Have dinner? Every night."

"Again with the jokes. You never cease to surprise me."

His eyes remained intense as they watched her, as if he were trying to figure her out. It was odd, she thought. There wasn't much to figure out about her. She was Kagome. Nothing more, nothing less. Just Kagome.

As their main course was brought out them, she smiled brilliantly, thinking about how far out of the way this man had gone to bring her here. She was absolutely sure he wanted nothing more than a quiet evening back in the hotel. Perhaps he would go over the campaign strategy for the next day, complete some of the work he brought with him from his office, or look over the letters sent to him by his constituents. Instead, he chose to spend the evening with her, in a public restaurant where she knew he would be highly recognizable.

She caught him looking at her again, intently, as if he was trying to stare inside her at her soul. It was almost… intimate. Blushing, she focused on her food, stabbing a piece of Dungeness crab in spicy tomato sauce with her fork. "There's nothing to figure out about me," she mumbled, knowing that was precisely what he was trying to do.

"You read like an open book," he concurred, as he stabbed a piece of his sea bass. "That doesn't mean there's nothing beneath the surface. Everybody has a few secrets."

"And you're making it your business to know mine?" she asked, raising her eyebrow in the process.

"You fascinate me," he admitted, causing her to blush once again. "Why would somebody like you want to enter politics? You're full of hopeful optimism, and a campaign like this is sure to tarnish it. I find myself somewhat reluctant to allow that to happen."

"There's nothing wrong with believing in the best of people."

"No, there isn't," Sesshoumaru agreed. "But you'll find yourself severely disappointed in this campaign if you keep it up."

"Do you want me to leave?" Dropping her fork to her plate, she held her breath as she waited for her answer. His eyes clouded over and he appeared to be fighting a war with himself. Common sense versus something. What it was, she didn't know. But, for the first time since joining him on the campaign trail, she was truly afraid he'd send her back to work in the office.

"No," he reached out and held her hand in his, the heat of it seeping through hers and causing her to shiver. "Despite all this I find myself reluctant to let you go."

"I'll work hard for you," she spoke vehemently as she cleared off the last of her plate.

"You already do. That has nothing to do with this."

She nodded, understanding what he was talking about. She could feel it too, the tension, the way they seemed to dance around each other, the sudden awareness, the small touches. There was something between them that extended beyond the employer/employee relationship and her heart beat faster as she thought of the possibilities.

Friendship.

Yes, she convinced herself. There was definitely friendship there. She could safely call him her friend. Pleased that she had defined their relationship, she smiled as she watched him pull his credit card out of his wallet. He didn't even blink at the bill as he authorized the transaction.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Just Dinner?**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #034, "Disagreement"**

**Word Count: 529**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

His suite seemed lonely, empty. Silence followed every step of his and it seemed to echo throughout the large living area. How silence could echo, he didn't know, but that's what it sounded like to him. Funny thing, though, he missed her. She was right next-door, yet he missed her company and her vibrancy. It baffled him at times how comfortable he was around her, and how much she affected him. It appeared now his very mood was dependent upon her. It was a strange thing indeed.

Noticing a figure sitting at the table in the kitchen area, he made his way over, scowling at having his thoughts interrupted. "It's late. Couldn't this have all waited until tomorrow? There's 200 miles between here and Yosemite, more than enough time and distance to discuss strategy."

Miroku looked unfazed at his surly countenance, another thing, he realized, that would need to be rectified. People were starting to believe he wasn't a force to be reckoned with.

"I just came to pick up the receipt for dinner so I can claim it under the campaign expenses," Miroku said, though his violet eyes revealed much more.

"It's not going under campaign expenses," Sesshoumaru informed him, looking Miroku in the eye and challenging him to defy his wishes.

Sighing, Miroku dropped his forehead into his hand, eyes closing for a moment. "You're committing political suicide."

Knowing full well where the argument was going, Sesshoumaru straightened his back, aware that the full effect of his height could be quite intimidating. "It was a dinner."

"It was more than that and you know it," his manager challenged. "Don't think I haven't seen the way you and Higurashi have been dancing around each other lately. I've let it slide thinking neither of you were going to act on this, knowing she was good for you and the campaign. She has strong ideals, and strong ideas, and has been a solid contributor. But, if you keep this up, I'm going to have to send her back to the office and recruit somebody else for the trail."

"You'll do no such thing," Sesshoumaru growled, angry at having to rehash the argument again for the second time this night. "She stays."

"If the press gets wind of tonight's dinner and realizes that you had a social dinner with a young, female campaign worker, they're going to cry scandal all over the place and any chance you have at the Presidency can go down the drain. Naraku would take full advantage of the situation."

"I am entitled to a private life," Sesshoumaru defended.

"Not when you're running for a public position."

"The public can choose to believe me, or they can choose to believe him. I am more than willing to fight back. It was just dinner. She stays." Ending the discussion with a tone of finality that Miroku would be fool to argue with, he turned on his heel and walked out of the kitchen, but not before hearing Miroku sigh, "I hope you know what you're doing."

Fighting off the oncoming headache, he didn't acknowledge the comment, but he understood the validity of it. He hoped he did too.

**Title: Life**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #050, "Life"**

**Word Count: 474 **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

It was hard to believe sometimes that there were things on this earth that lived several millennia ago, and were still living today. Of course she knew of some birds that could live close to 100 years old, the large, fancy, exotic birds she absolutely detested. And there were whales that had lived to be 200 years old. But, looking up at the giant sequoia trees, she was awestricken.

The bark was rough beneath her palm and cool to the touch, given the time of year. Yet, feeling the power beneath it, the way the sun and the air coursed through it, the tree was alive. There was no other way to describe it. It was just vibrant and full of life.

And here they were today, promising to protect more of the wetlands, the environment, trees like sequoias and animals like the black bear that made themselves home here in Yosemite National Park. The announcement, considered a grand affair by the press, had drawn hundreds of people to this sequoia grove and, though the trees were magnificent, they faded into the background when Sesshoumaru took the stage.

Watching from afar, she smiled as he outlined his environmental platform, mentally checking off each key point he was supposed to touch on as he spoke, and trying not to drift off in a peaceful lull at the sound of his voice. He wasn't passionate, his eyes didn't glow, and there was no inflection in his tone, but everybody was hanging onto his every word.

He was a being meant to mesmerize those around him and, despite his monotonous voice, she was caught up in it. Kagome had no doubt that he meant everything that came out of his mouth today. Judging by the look of the crowd, she knew they understood too.

"They love him," she whispered when Miroku came to stand beside her, his short black hair blowing lightly in the wind. "It baffles me sometimes because he's not an approachable guy."

"Yet you're drawn to him too."

"Yes," she admitted, feeling the slight blush rise in her cheeks. She could only hope Miroku chalked it up to the cool air around them. "I can't describe it, but I know it's what will make him a great President."

"You're drawn to him for reasons other than his professional capabilities. I have eyes, Kagome."

"Is it wrong, Miroku?" she asked, looking for the answer to the question she had been asking herself all night.

Sighing, he took her hand and led her further away from the crowds. "There are different levels of right and wrong, Kagome. We do need to talk though, and what I'm about to tell you comes from me not only as Sesshoumaru's campaign manager, but also as your friend."

And she knew, everything was about to plummet down on her.

**Title: Two Hundred Miles**

**Genre: Romance, Introspection**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #017, "Abandonment"**

**Word Count: 374 **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

Two hundred miles, Sesshoumaru knew, was not a long drive. Three hours, three and a half at the most. In the grand scheme of things, considering he was criss-crossing the country each and every day, two hundred miles was tolerable. Especially when you were flying the two hundred miles in a privately owned helicopter.

But today, it felt like forever.

He had hoped it was because of her fear of flying, but Kagome didn't have the white knuckle grip today that she had the other day in the plane. She was withdrawn and quiet; her typically bright eyes were dull and downcast. It was such a drastic change from last night's dinner, he could only guess at what had happened since then.

Still, there was no privacy to talk about it here, where everybody could hear their entire conversation in such a confined space. He would wait until they boarded his own plane, but it didn't stop him from feeling a small pang inside.

It felt as if she had given up on him. All of that energy and vitality that he didn't know he had become dependent on was gone and, in its place, was an empty void. Glancing at his campaign manager, he knew it had something to do with him. The man had guilt written all over his face. He would be another one he would talk to on the plane as well, he thought, as he steeled himself for the upcoming flight.

He would deal with one, then with the other. And knowing that he would succeed, because he always did, he vowed he wouldn't let her light fade from sight again.

Looking at her, watching her twiddle her thumbs uselessly, he wondered how she had become so integral to his existence. When she was with him, he felt empowered, and when she was gone...

No, he wouldn't think of that. Two hundred miles, he mused, was just what he needed to form a plan of attack. Two hundred miles, and he would have things back to the way they should be.

And, he promised himself, upon fixing things he would make her smile. A smile would surely bring back the light he knew to be within her.

**Title: What Next?**

**Genre: Romance, Introspection**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #033, "Lost"**

**Word Count: 400**

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

Despite the hundreds of people surrounding her in the airport terminal, Kagome felt alone. Following Miroku's advice, she opted to pack her bags and return to Connecticut, promoting their candidate from the home front. There was, in all honesty, a great deal of good she could do there, and she was offered the opportunity of managing the office in their absence. But it wouldn't be the same as following Sesshoumaru on the campaign. She certainly wouldn't learn as much.

Sitting in the hard, leather chair though, she couldn't help but think 'what next?' After this campaign was done, where would she go? She wouldn't have the experience required to work for him in the White House, nor would she truly have the chance to prove herself to him either. Sighing, she leaned back and closed her eyes. The worst part of it was she had to take the walk of shame home alone. Miroku had offered to use the private jet to fly her home, but she knew it would only be harder to leave.

Not so much the work, she knew, as work was work, but him. It was undeniable. She was drawn to Sesshoumaru Taisho, and not just the Presidential candidate who represented the ideals she believed in, but the man.

Therein lay the problem. The press had already started to jump on their dinner together. Romantic ties had been made, though she knew them to be otherwise, and, upon returning to San Francisco the other day, they were bombarded with questions as members of the media began to scrum around them. Unable to deal with such force, she stood there, petrified and silent as she tried to avoid the microphones being shoved in her face.

It was nothing more than dinner between two friends, and yet, in the span of twenty-four hours, it had become so much more.

Still, she missed him. It had only been an hour since she left the team at the hotel, and she missed him, wishing she had been able to take the time to say goodbye. Maybe, she thought, maybe Sesshoumaru was right in that she wasn't cut out for this. The first sign of adversity and she was out the door. Laying her forehead in her hands, she fought to stay strong.

And she fought to avoid the question, 'What do I do now?'


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Regrets**

**Genre: Romance, Introspection**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #081, "Regret"**

**Word Count: 708**

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

Searching her out, Sesshoumaru made his way through the throngs of people, hoping he wouldn't be recognized. It was no such luck, though, as people began to approach him, smiling in awe-like wonder. Some wanted to wish him luck, others wished to give him advice, and still others informed him why they would not be voting for him. But, at this single moment in time, he couldn't care less about any of it. His heart in his throat for the first time in his life, he needed to find _her_. The reason why was still unclear to him, but he knew they had begun to embark on something that held some meaning for him.

She mattered.

It was strange to think that he actually needed somebody around, but he needed Kagome. He needed to figure out why she fascinated him so much, and he wanted to learn more about her, her thoughts, her reasoning behind her thoughts. He knew part of the success of the campaign was due to her presence, her ideas and her insight. Then there was her unwavering support. That alone staggered him. It was truly unbelievable how much faith one person could have in somebody. It was something he'd never had before and, for whatever reasons now, it was something he couldn't give up.

The thought of not having her around to share her ideas gnawed at him. She brought a fresh perspective to what would have been a typical Presidential campaign. She brought life to it.

Spotting her sitting in a seat by the large windows, he stopped for a moment, breathing a sigh of relief, then moved toward her, taking a seat next to her. "If you want to leave, I will not stop you," he began. "But if you are leaving because you feel your presence is detrimental to my campaign, then you are a bigger fool than I thought."

He held back the smile as she looked up at him startled, surprised he would go so far as chasing her down. "Miroku and I thought it might be best if I pull myself away, this way the press can't make a scandal out of nothing."

"Miroku thought? Or you did?"

"Does it matter?" she asked morosely. "We both know he's right. You wouldn't have hired him as a campaign manager if you had any doubts about his ability."

"And I wouldn't have brought you onto the team if I had any doubts about yours," he countered.

Watching a small smile tug on the corner of her lips, he knew he was finally getting through to her. "I do believe that was a compliment."

"I don't compliment," he frowned slightly. "I simply state what I know to be fact."

She glanced at her watch and he figured she was trying to figure out when she would need to board her flight. "Do you regret going to dinner with me?" she asked him, startling him with her question.

It was one he needed to think about. While he didn't, in essence, regret the dinner, he did regret the outcome. She had left him. Not only that, but she would now face the scrutiny of the media. "No."

"I never meant to cause a scandal."

"There is no scandal if we don't let it become a scandal," Sesshoumaru replied, running his hand through his hair. "The others can think what they'd like. If I am going to win this election, I'll win because the public wants me in office. If they choose to elect Naraku because I had dinner with a woman, then this isn't a country I want to represent on the international stage."

"Okay," she smiled. "I didn't really want to leave anyhow."

"We fly to New Orleans," he grabbed her bag before extending a hand to lift her from her seat.

"You're going to win," she said vehemently as she followed him out of the airport. "The public will elect you because you're the better man. I'll make certain of it."

Fighting to keep from laughing at her conviction, he believed her. If anybody could turn a country around, he knew it could be her.

After all, she was slowly changing him.

**Title: Hope**

**Genre: Romance, Introspection**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #013, "Strength from Within"**

**Word Count: 629**

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

Being the big business man he was, New Orleans was no stranger to him. Several times he had made his way down to the French Quarter to celebrate his success with his business friends. A little jazz, some wine and good Cajun food. A day here, a day there and, while it wasn't much to really take in the city, Sesshoumaru enjoyed it enough to return again and again.

What he saw before him, though, tore through him. The once lively city was still struggling to find itself. Sure, the French Quarter where he was staying had cleaned up nicely and retained a sense of normalcy, but the rest of the city was still in shambles, as those who lived there merely struggled to survive. Handmade signs littered the roads as the government had yet to put up official signage and many people still seemed to be without a home.

"The rest of the country has moved on," Kagome noted, sadly, walking to a family huddled in the corner of a dirty alleyway and handing them a five-dollar bill. "They're still fighting for their home and we've all focused our attention elsewhere."

Truer words had never been spoken, he realized, as he saw the effects of the lack of support. The money from the donations would have only lasted so long, if it hadn't run out already, though he had to admit that there was progress on some of the construction.

"Habitat for Humanity at noon," Miroku had told him before leaving the hotel. They would spend the morning getting to know the citizens and the afternoon working on a project house. While initially he wanted to balk at the idea, now he was willing to do what he could to help. This would not be a social visit.

"They're survivors," he murmured as he moved from one group to the next, shaking hands and listening to their stories.

"The nation is built on all kinds of people," Kagome said as she followed behind him. "Those who are well off and financially secure in states like Connecticut. Busybody politicians in DC, tourists in San Francisco, and those who lost everything in Katrina here in New Orleans. Nobody is helping them anymore, so they're learning to help themselves." She gestured to one of the handmade signs depicting a speed limit. "They need a champion."

Looking into her wide, brown eyes, he knew what she was asking. She was asking him to speak up for everybody the rest of the United States had forgotten. Her compassion for these people seemed to be contagious, though, and he found himself wanting to help them in some way.

"Miroku, clear my schedule for the afternoon following the visit to the Habitat site," he commanded as he reached for Kagome's hand, holding it in his own and giving her the support he knew she needed at the moment.

"It'll set us back a day, but we can afford that. What do you plan to do?"

"We'll volunteer at the site. Perhaps we can draw some media attention back to the area. Call the press, leak the location. If nothing else, we can put pressure on others to remember that New Orleans still exists, and it's fighting to be put back on the map."

Catching her smile, he squeezed her hand before turning down another street. "They don't need a champion. They're already strong enough to have won. They're still here following a major natural disaster. What they need is hope, and we'll give it to them."

"You know, statements like that make me very glad I came back."

Looking down at her, he studied her for a moment, before looking ahead on the street. He remained silent, but he couldn't help but think, _me too._

**Title: Buttercup Yellow**

**Genre: Romance, Introspection**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #02, "Dream"**

**Word Count: 542**

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

October in Louisiana was hot, Kagome decided, as she removed a bandana from her pocket to wipe the sweat off her brow. She didn't expect snow or arctic winds, but she had no idea that it could be so warm so late in the year. It was such a drastic change from New York City where she spent her most recent university years, fighting the cold from seeping below the layers of clothing she made a habit of wearing.

Despite the heat, though, she felt a sense of accomplishment as she finished applying a fresh coat of paint to the house she was working on. Buttercup yellow, while not her choice in colours, seemed appropriate. It was bright, cheerful, and full of sunshine in a city that was in a dreary state of disrepair.

In a million years she never thought she would have spent an afternoon painting houses while campaigning, but she had to admit that Sesshoumaru's idea worked. Until ten minutes ago he was standing next to her, painting the walls as well, until the throng of media showed up on the doorstep. Silver hair pulled back in a low ponytail, he had a little dab of paint splattered on his crisp white shirt, as well as several drops on his face. Most would take him for messy painter upon first sight of him, but she knew him to be very precise to the point of perfection.

No, it was she who managed to splatter the paint upon his clothing and face; for all of a moment afterward, she feared losing her job. Their relationship upon her return had been tenuous at best, both walking on eggshells with each other. Sure, he held her hand earlier in the day, but their flight into New Orleans had been silent. It was almost as if he were afraid she would run again, not that she had wanted to in the beginning. She just didn't want to be known as the woman who cost a great man the presidency.

Watching him out the window, speaking to reporters, the way he tried to bring the plight of those living in New Orleans to the attention of the public once more, she felt her faith in him renew itself all over again.

"I was wrong about you, Kagome," Miroku said as he approached her, watching Sesshoumaru through the window as well.

"How? I did indeed cause a scandal. Despite this event being about the people of New Orleans, they're still asking him questions about our dinner."

"True, but that can be handled. You do affect him though. Coming into this campaign, I'm sure this is something he would never have thought about. Because you're here, on the trail with him, he's changed, and it appears to be for the better."

"He's not doing this to gain points on the polls," she said as she picked up her paintbrush again. "He's doing this to give a home to somebody who needs it."

"I know, and he knows it too." Turning to face him when she felt his hand rest upon her shoulder, she looked into smiling violet eyes. "He's doing this because you, whether or not you know it, push him to become a better person. Welcome back."

**Title: Parlour Tricks**

**Genre: Romance, Introspection**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #55, "Smiling Face"**

**Word Count: 549**

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

For what seemed the hundredth time that day, he looked in her direction, and tried not to smile as he saw her chewing on the end of pen. She was hard at work, helping Miroku to plot out next week's campaign plan. To him, they were all parlour tricks that he was required to perform so he could get what they wanted. He also knew that, if properly executed, Kagome would feel a sense of accomplishment in knowing she had a hand in it. For that reason alone, he let her be.

The hotel room they had in the French Quarter was quiet for most of the evening, despite the hustle and bustle of local aides that came in and presented him with the issues pertinent to the area. Householders outlining his campaign priorities would be mailed, he issued statements to various questions by the press, and he conversed with Miroku occasionally on venues. His researchers were fast at work, presenting him with useful statistics for upcoming speeches. His own laptop sat open in front of him as he devised the campaign speech outlining his domestic economic policy, which was set for tomorrow following his arrival in New York City.

Today, though, had been interesting. His spur of the moment parlour trick had paid off, not only drawing the media's attention back to the area in question, but also drawing the attention of his aide. He nearly laughed as she splattered him with paint earlier in the day, and he was sorely tempted to drop protocol and exact retribution.

The smile she wore as she painted the room in that atrocious shade of yellow was one he would not forget soon.

Ignoring the phone as it rang, he focused on his speech, formatting it to emphasize the points he wanted to cover above all others. Having studied the numbers and the federal budget earlier in the year, he knew where he wanted to manipulate the figures to what he believed would be best for the country.

"Good news," Miroku called out as he hung up the phone in the suite. "I just got a call from our guy in New York City. They've confirmed having both you and Shippou there to ring the opening bell on Wall Street tomorrow."

Nodding, he acknowledged the change and saved his file before turning off his laptop.

"I'm going to arrange to fly out tonight. Tomorrow morning at 9 am you ring the bell, followed by your speech at 9:30 am. Then we'll spend the afternoon preparing you for your first debate with Naraku tomorrow night."

He didn't miss the shudder that ran through Kagome at his opponent's name and it caused him to wonder why she would be nervous of him. Walking by, he placed a hand briefly on her shoulder. He was compelled to offer her support, but their tight schedule wouldn't allow anything more.

Before leaving the room, he glanced back at her one more time out of the corner of his eye, inwardly crowing over the light blush on her cheeks and the genuine smile that touched her lips.

Something about her... there was something about her that warmed him, he thought, before entering his room to pack his belongings for flight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Lost and Found**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #060, "Camellia (Tsubaki)"**

**Word Count: 743**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

Tea, her mother had told her once, was the drug of choice for the soul. It calmed, soothed and eased the being away from the stresses of every day life. What seemed so chaotic could instantly be quieted with a good cup of tea. So, she now sat in the living area of the suite they booked in the Waldorf Astoria, a fancy hotel the likes of which she'd never been in before, savouring the taste of Camellia tea, allowing her nerves to settle for the time being.

Tonight's debate had everybody roused and raring to go, the general quiet of the room turning to insanity. Somewhere along the way she had lost sight of Sesshoumaru, as he sat in the middle of the large group of campaign workers. Some flown in from Connecticut, others here in New York, and more still from the South, West Coast, and Midwest, all briefing him on the issues pertaining to their geographic location.

Data flowed from various sheets of paper, from one report to the next, and to another still. And herself? The aides to Sesshoumaru's Vice-Presidential candidate, Shippou, had tossed her by the wayside. The young red-haired Senator had endeared himself to her in the two hours she had worked with him earlier. In him, she saw intelligence, a sense of humour and a strong sense of compassion, something she was beginning to see more and more in her Presidential candidate, though he tried to hide it. But even she was pushed aside as they began to brief him on his role at the debate tonight, as well as information for his own debate tomorrow night.

So now, she sat in the corner of the room, looking out the window and watching the hustle and bustle of New Yorkers who always seemed to be on the go, while drinking a cup of one of her favourite teas.

It reminded her of home.

"Have you enough for two?"

Setting her cup down, she gestured to the second cup on the tray and began to pour the tea from the pot into it. "Camellia," she told him.

Sesshoumaru nodded before taking a sip, preferring it unsweetened so he could taste its natural flavour. "Running away?" he asked as she turned back to the people below.

"Yes and no," she answered, not elaborating any further. "You?"

"It is sheer madness," he explained, taking another sip from his teacup. "I am well aware of what I am to do tonight. I do not need a team of fools explaining things to me that which I already understand."

"It's a big deal."

Scoffing, he set his cup down on the table. "It is all relative. Television has its benefits but it also has its downside. I detest it, but understand the necessity of it."

Shaking her head, she smothered a smile. "You're in the wrong profession to hate the media."

Smirking, he agreed, knowing the irony of the situation. "Why camellia?" he asked. "Of all the teas this hotel had available, why did you choose camellia?"

"It reminded me of home, the simplicity of living in a shrine, and being able to take time to sit back and enjoy things. It was on those days my mother would brew a pot of this blend and we would sit there in silence, just watching time stand still."

"And today?"

"Today?" she thought for a moment, contemplating a way to phrase her answer so it wouldn't sound like she was whining. "I got lost in there. Between the chaos and confusion, I got lost and needed to take a step back to regroup. And so, I ordered tea."

Hearing Miroku call him back, she smiled at his apologetic look. Yes, their conversation was cut short, but then, that was the nature of his job, and she wouldn't change a thing. "Go," she gestured to the door leading to the main room. "Miroku will not be pleased if you make him wait much longer and tonight is important."

She moved to pour herself a second cup of the tea when she noticed his outstretched hand in front of her. She didn't need to say anything to know he understood her question. "Come back to work," he said, as he waited for her hand. "I'll make sure you don't get lost again."

Smiling, she knew him to be sincere. Leaving the teapot on the table, she placed her hand in his, and knew he wouldn't let go for the rest of the day.

**Title: Some Kind of Magic**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #056, "It is Dazzling"**

**Word Count: 759**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

The chill of the brisk October wind from the balcony of the hotel on Park Avenue blew through his hair, but he barely felt it. The night had left Sesshoumaru filled with a sense of accomplishment, and perhaps a slight euphoria, he admitted to himself, as he reviewed the evening's activities. The first debate against Naraku Onigumo had gone remarkably well an,d though it wasn't a clear win, he knew he held his own, getting his point across in clear and concise terms. There was a cloud of deceit that hung over Naraku and in the end he knew his opponent would suffer because of it. The people of the United States weren't stupid, he knew, and they would see right through the disguise eventually.

The campaign, according to Miroku anyway, had been going very well to date, with the minor scandal of a dinner date with his aide fading into the background after it appeared nothing much was going to come from it. _Like hell, _something inside him said when he had heard that particular statement. There was most definitely something there, a certain spark he had felt from the moment he laid his eyes on her, and it was continually growing each and every day.

Being of conservative values himself, he rarely touched another person unless it was a quick, businesslike handshake. He sat at a desk, he signed documents. He chaired the Senate Standing Budget Committee, he sat on the Select Committee on Intelligence, and the Joint Committee on Taxation. He was a man who knew how to take the data in front of him and manipulate it so it became cohesive and manageable. He could speak to large groups at a time without breaking a sweat. What he didn't do was make a habit of initiating physical contact with anybody, innocent or otherwise. And yet, he wanted to touch her, found himself reaching for her hand whenever her could, and that special spot on her lower back...

Hearing the sliding door open behind him, he glanced back, trying not to show his surprise at seeing Kagome standing there. He would have thought she'd have stayed inside with the rest of his team, breaking down his performance tonight.

"I lived in this city for six years between my undergrad and my Masters," she commented, as she looked ahead at the skyline brightly lit in the dark sky. "Not once did I ever tire of this view. It's spectacular."

"I would have thought you'd be used to something like this having grown up in Tokyo."

"No," she moved to stand next to him, shoulder to shoulder, nearly touching. He could feel the heat radiate off her and found himself wanting to move closer. "This is different. It's iconic. How come you're out here? I thought you'd want to be inside working with Miroku and prepping Shippou for tomorrow."

Not offering up an answer, Sesshoumaru looked down at her and asked her the same question. A small shrug of her shoulders answered her question and he found himself smiling. It seemed both of them were riding on the positive vibes the evening produced.

"There's something magical about New York City at night," she sighed as she looked ahead. "It almost comes alive. Never mind the many people walking the streets to and from work each day, the city is simply dazzling after dark as the skyline lights up. The same people you see in the morning in conservative dress are the same people who will dress to the nines in the evening for a night on the town."

Mulling over her words, Sesshoumaru thought of change and magic, and how close to home they hit. Seeing the light reflect in her eyes, the yellow and white of the skyline mixed with her own brown, he felt the magic of the night hit him in the gut, along with the need to touch her once again. Lifting his hand to her face, he let his fingers slide over her cheeks. A faint blush rose beneath his touch and, though part of him hoped it was due to him, he knew it was probably due to the chill of the night.

Moving closer so her shoulder was resting against his, he lowered his hand and looked back out at the view, not really paying attention to anything but the woman standing beside him. Yes, Sesshoumaru thought, there was something on going on between them. And he was going to do his damnedest to make sure it didn't end anytime soon.

**Title: The Green Eyed Monster**

**Genre: Romance, Introspection**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #45, "Inferiority Complex"**

**Word Count: 449**

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

She now knew why jealousy was often associated with the colour green, though she doubted her understanding was the correct one. Feeling ill, Kagome watched them from across the room as she worked. Sesshoumaru, relaxing in his chair, drinking a cup of coffee while the woman, _Kagura,_ she inwardly sneered, was dipping a biscotti into her cappuccino, holding it very lightly with the tips of her well manicured fingernails.

In a word, she was disgusted. Even more so that she could feel this way about this woman when she held no claim over Sesshoumaru herself. He was a bachelor, free to see whom he wished, even if it was his ex-wife. Logically, she knew this was why she was jealous. The woman had a prior claim on him and, though that part of their lives was over, for a time he had belonged to her. They were bonded in a way she, Kagome, could never be with him.

So why did she insist on torturing herself by working in the same room as them? She could have easily slipped into her own bedroom and worked there with relative privacy, where she wouldn't have to hear Kagura's laughter or witness Sesshoumaru's ease with her.

Staring at the new householder she was designing, she blinked in surprise as an instant message appeared on her screen.

_The green-eyed monster rears its head_.

Looking across the room at Miroku, she could see his violet eyes sparkle as he read the message she had returned to him. But it was true and she didn't know how to quell it. For today, he wasn't her boss, or her friend, he was another man enjoying lunch with a woman she detested on site.

Slamming the lid of her laptop down, she ignored the questioning stares of the others around her, including those of Sesshoumaru and Kagura, and made her way to her bedroom. She refused to torture herself any longer. Miroku would continue to bug her, but she could put up with him. Still, though she was determined to ignore everybody, she couldn't help but keep the door slightly cracked.

Just in case somebody needed her, she justified to herself.

The sounds and echoes of those in the main room made their way to her but she ignored them in favour of listening to the two voices she wanted to hear more than anybody else. The laughter, the perfect hair, the flawless skin, the perfect nails; those made it all that much worse and, for the umpteenth time that day, she wondered why she cared so much.

Opening her laptop she refocused on the work, determined to finish the piece before she got distracted again.

She was not jealous...

**Title: Stripping It All Away**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #023, "Armor"**

**Word Count: 770**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

There were times Sesshoumaru enjoyed the quiet. In those moments he would allow his mind to still and focus on nothing, clearing his head of all the issues that bombarded him day in and day out. To him, peace and quiet was rarely found, and much enjoyed when he stumbled upon it.

But this quiet was not one he favoured, though, and it irritated him that he couldn't do anything about it. Kagome had only said a handful of words to him between his lunch with Kagura and their flight to Chicago. It didn't take anybody with or without intelligence to know why she had become quiet; it had been even more obvious as she stormed out of the room yesterday. He didn't understand, however, why she was still quiet. Surely there had been time enough for her to think things through.

The shield he had so carefully stripped off her since the San Francisco debacle was back in full force, with an extra layer of steel to keep him out. Was she truly that affected by Kagura? It was a simple lunch between two allies, nothing more. Taking an educated guess, he fell in step with her as they made their way through the private terminal at O'Hare, reaching out and lifting her laptop bag out of her hand, swinging it on his shoulder alongside his own. He didn't say anything to her though, just watched her out of the corner of his eye, becoming irritated when she refused to make eye contact. That was perhaps the easiest way to read her, by looking in her eyes.

Truth be told, more often than not, he'd found himself drowning in them. "Do you plan on ignoring me for the rest of the campaign?" he asked leaning in toward her ear as he rested his hand on what he felt was now its home on the small of her back.

"I'm not ignoring you. I just have nothing to say at the moment that's relevant to the campaign."

"But you have plenty to say about Kagura." Feeling her stiffen against him he knew he had hit the crux of the problem, and was pleased more than aggravated by the fact that she was jealous of his ex-wife. Jealousy meant she felt more than mere friendship toward him.

"Kagura is part of my past. You will invariably see her around, whether you like it or not."

"I'm well aware of that," she gritted out and he could feel the fight in her not to quicken her step so he wouldn't be touching her.

"Kagura is also running my company in my place and she occasionally comes to see me with updates. That way, when I return to public life, I'm not lost. I couldn't stand being married to her back then, I certainly can't now."

Seeing her stop, he stopped with her, motioning for the others to meet them at the entrance to the terminal. Security would stay, he knew, because they had to, and that was fine. But the rest didn't need to hear the conversation. "How long were you married to her?" she asked.

"Six months. Apparently I was, in her words, 'emotionally challenged.' I prefer not to share my women. It was a mutually decided upon divorce. We are better friends now than we were as a couple."

Seeing her look up at him and smile, he felt relief wash over him as the last of her armor was stripped away once again. "Must be nice. The only man I was ever serious about still shows up periodically, intent on winning me back. Come on, Miroku will have a fit if we're late."

Standing there for a minute, catching his breath, he had to wonder why he felt that brief flash of anger when he heard of another man. Was _he_ jealous now? It was a new and foreign emotion for him, and he knew he had to take more time to think about it. At the moment, though, he wanted to do nothing but take said man and string him up by his entrails.

Quelling the rage, he followed her out of the terminal, his mind working a mile a minute as he processed this new information. How could he be so jealous when he had just met her?

But he knew one thing for sure, he thought with determination. Come hell or high water, she was going to belong to him.

And the ex-boyfriend? Well, there were things he could do as President, or even as a senator to make him disappear, he thought with sadistic glee.

Disclaimer: See first chapter


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Dreams and Desires**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #01, "Beginning"**

**Word Count: 836**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

The windy city was just that, windy, Kagome realized, and it was such a cold wind too, with the fall season setting in. Today seemed to be extremely bad, as the wind was bitter, with a bite to it that chapped her lips and cheeks. The rising heat on her cheeks only told her she was suffering from windburn. It amazed her, the differences between each city they stopped at. Not only the weather, but the landmarks and the people. Most definitely the people.

But they also had one value that was the same between them all. They were American. And as Americans, they were ready to vote and do their part in the upcoming election. Laughing now, she realized how silly it was to overreact regarding Kagura, and wished she had not been so obvious. The situation was no less embarrassing when Sessoumaru had called her on it.

The flight over had given her plenty of time to think through her reaction to the situation, and she came to the conclusion that it was strong because she was, indeed, attracted to him. Yes, while she considered him a friend, she was now beginning to see him in a whole new light. A man, like so many others, yet so much more so. It was strange, she thought. Unlike the others, she didn't see much of Kouga in him. Perhaps that was a step in the right direction, as Kouga was quite often the last man she wanted to see.

Pushing through the crowds to the convention centre, she kept close to him, yet far enough away so the reporters couldn't speculate on their relationship, although they continued to ask questions. Miroku was a godsend, as his ability to deflect the attention away from them was uncanny. A mere quirk of his lips, a few words here and there, and he had the press eating out of his hands. He would certainly make an excellent Press Secretary if Sesshoumaru didn't offer him the Chief-of-Staff position.

Daydreaming, she wondered if he would offer her a job as well? Signs were pointing toward yes, as she knew she did good work, and he appreciated it. Still, working for the President would be different than working on a campaign team. Even the little bit of work she did for him in his office on the Capitol was different than any work he could offer her in the White House. There was a possibility he could decide she wasn't good enough for a job.

Mulling this over, she chewed the bottom lip between her teeth, not realizing they had arrived in the small gathering room. Still wearing her coat and scarf, she stood in the doorway; looking in, seeing everybody preparing for the upcoming speech, yet seeing nothing, hearing nothing.

"Trapped in your own world," she heard the amused chuckle, and it was enough to startle her out of her thoughts. Large hands moved about her, unwrapping the scarf from around her neck, before gently pushing her toward the small coatroom off to the side. "What were you thinking about to make you so oblivious?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Stopping her fingers midway as they undid the buttons of her coat, she blushed slightly, hoping that her wind-chapped cheeks would cover it. "The future," she replied honestly. "I was thinking about your cabinet, your office staff. Miroku would make an excellent Press Secretary, I think. He had those reporters eating out of the palm of his hand."

"So he did," she watched him lean back against the wall, arms crossed. "However, I have somebody else in mind for that position. Nothing will be finalized, though, until I am in office and I can truly sit down and look over names and qualifications."

"Oh, well, one can dream, right?" she smiled, but quickly lost it as she saw him making his way toward her across the small room, a predatory gleam in his eyes.

"Is that what you've been doing?" he murmured, inches from her face, the scent of his light cologne intoxicating her. "Dreaming?" Damn, did he smell good, she thought. "What are your dreams, Kagome?"

Unable to say a word, she just looked at him, wide-eyed, entranced. "I can tell you what _I've_ been dreaming of as of late." Slowly, so she knew she couldn't mistake his intentions, he pressed his mouth to hers. Surrendering herself to the heat of it, she drowned, wrapping her arms around his neck to steady herself.

_Well then_, she thought in a daze, as he pulled back. Struggling to focus, she could barely make out his next words.

"I'd say that's an excellent beginning." Taking her hand, he led her out of the coatroom, and toward the others, so they could begin to prep for the talk in an hour.

"An excellent beginning indeed," he whispered in her ear, before she settled down and got to work.

_Beginning to what?_ She wondered, still in a daze.

**Title: Distractions**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #35, "Something Desired"**

**Word Count: 474**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

Feeling like the cat that ate the canary, Sesshoumaru wanted to puff his chest out proudly and strut his stuff, which was an unusual thought in itself, simply because it was not within his character to feel this way after kissing a woman. He had kissed women before, many of them, and many of them were more exquisite than his aide.

But there was something about her…

Without sounding like a sentimental fool, he had done nothing all day but think about her, and plot a moment when he could corner her again. Throughout his speech, he was only half-focused, and several times he had to shake himself out of his thoughts. Quite often, it only took one look from Miroku.

She was dangerous, he realized. Her mere presence could bring about his political downfall if he continued to walk around in his own world. However, looking at her sitting across the hotel room, working with one of the aides, he couldn't help but focus on her lips and want more. While he had never believed in the idea of the forbidden fruit being most desirous, he felt he was being proven wrong.

"I didn't stop her from returning," Miroku whispered low to him, tapping the folder he was supposed to be looking through. "I like her, she does good work. Regardless of your position, though, I can make her go away for good. If I have to choose between your political career and a one-time possible fling between you and an _aide,_" Miroku emphasized, "I will choose your career hands down. You could be great, but only if you keep your head in the game. That being said, if she's not a distraction, she can stay."

"Watch your tongue," Sesshoumaru sniped back. "I do not have to explain my actions to you. I have done this before."

Truth was he hadn't, although it would be a cold day in hell before he would admit that to anybody. Running a campaign was mere child's play, but the woman had become an obsession to him.

Opening the folder though, he forced himself to focus. "I have the latest poll results," he announced to his team, keeping his eyes off _her_. "We are ahead, which is astonishing for an independent, but quite expected. However, Naraku Onigumo is only a mere five points behind us. Miroku, get Shippou on the phone. We need to touch base for the next stretch of the campaign." Doing what he did best, he ignored the potential problem, for now, and barked out orders at his underlings, using his work as a distraction.

He was going to win the campaign, he knew. While he worked toward that end, he would figure out what to do with the girl as well. After all, every great politician knew how to multi-task.

**Title: Off To The Races**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #42, "Heart"**

**Word Count: 453**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

Lying in her room in the dark, Kagome found she couldn't sleep. Both her head and her heart were racing as she went over the day's events, most particularly, the two minutes she had spent with Sesshoumaru in the coatroom.

Months ago, when she had been hired to work this campaign, she had assumed the last thing she would do was enter a relationship of any sort, especially after the Kouga debacle. And now? Now, she questioned that resolve, finding that she no longer wanted to remain single.

Sighing, it really was amazing how the right incentive could change her mind so quickly. Giggling lightly, she turned over in her bed, trying to force her body to relax. It would do the team no good tomorrow if she were to fall asleep on her feet. As she lay there, she wondered if he was doing the same thing as her, tossing and turning in his bed trying to figure out where things were going.

Shaking her head, she assumed that he wasn't, simply because she didn't see him as the romantic type of man who would do that. He was simple, decisive, knew what he wanted, and worked toward it with that focus in mind. He rarely made a decision without thinking about all of the possible ramifications, and he was honest to a fault. He wouldn't play the game like other men would; he would take what wanted until he didn't want it anymore.

And so her heart continued to pound as she thought back to his words earlier in the convention centre.

_I'd say that's an excellent beginning._

For the first time in ages, she felt giddy like a schoolgirl, though she had concerns about what this could do to his campaign. There was a significant age difference between the two of them, and if the press was to find out, they would slaughter him. Not only that, but Naraku would have a field day with it, no doubt playing it to his advantage.

So the question of the day was, how could she have her cake and eat it too? If his words to her earlier in the day were any indication, he wanted to continue this romance of theirs, and see where it took them.

One thing she did know, though, was that something was blossoming between them and, while she didn't know what it was, she wasn't willing to give up yet. Not when it felt so right.

Sighing into the night, she forced her brain to slow down; telling her heart that Sesshoumaru would be there tomorrow and it could continue racing then. Meanwhile, she needed sleep.

And, with a smile on her face, she did just that.

**Title: Arctic Nights**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #62, "Snow Dances"**

**Word Count: 829**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

As a business man, he found these dinners to be quite productive. He often made new contacts, reacquainted himself with old ones, and quite often concluded a good deal of work by mingling with people. As a politician, he knew his voice validated the importance of the event, put it on the public radar. His support went far beyond the support of many others. Such was his influence. But, as a man, Sesshoumaru dreaded these events, finding them tedious and boring. And yet, this was the second one he had to participate in on this campaign. For that, he wanted to severely hurt Miroku.

The cause this time around? Funding for wildlife reserves in Alaska, something he could wholeheartedly support, but there were some nights when all he wanted to do was sign a cheque and stay in. If it weren't for the fact that the state was working with the organization on the initiative, he wouldn't even be here, not wanting to be seen favouring any sort of lobbyist group. Having spoken to the crowd earlier, he was told to sit and enjoy the rest of the night, though his team was already hard at work gauging the crowds and speaking to people on his behalf. Having just finished his own personal rounds of the room, he took a moment to look around, really look around.

Silver, white, and blue. The committee had obviously spared no expense in decorating the large ballroom, having gone with an "arctic nights" theme. Photographs of sea lions, polar bears and whales graced the walls of the room, reminding the patrons just what it was they were supporting.

Truth be told, he had been looking forward to the trip to Fairbanks, as it was in a state he had yet to visit and, though the north was stark and cold, it contained within it a unique beauty he had yet to see anywhere else. The votes here were just as important as any others.

Catching sight of Kagome making her way to the bar, he stopped what he was doing and just stared. Keeping with the theme of the night, she had somehow managed to find a form-fitting white gown that left one shoulder bare and draped lovingly over her. Admitting it only to himself, he was enchanted, and the smile she wore on her face as she greeted others around the room merely drew him in more.

Moving from his seat, Sesshoumaru made his way across the room, intercepting her as she was leaving the bar, water in hand. "You look like you should drinking champagne," he commented as he gestured to the glass in her hand.

"Not on the job. I don't want anybody to think that the great Sesshoumaru Taisho's aide was a drunk." Winking conspiratorially at him, she whispered. "I'll let you in on a secret, liquor and I don't get along very well."

"Really now," he murmured as he wrapped an arm around her, placing his hand on the small of her back, smiling at the slight shiver that ran through her body. "Care to dance, Higurashi?"

He caught her wary sidelong glance and ignored it. He didn't wait for an answer, leading her to the dance floor with the other couples. The slow jazz filled the room enhancing the atmosphere. "We shouldn't do this," she whispered as she tried to pull back. "Not only will Miroku kill us, but all of the hard work we've done to avoid becoming a public scandal will be a moot point simply because this is a very public venue."

"It is what it is," Sesshoumaru shrugged as he enclosed his hand around hers, pulling her close. "I have wanted to put my hands on you again since yesterday and now I have a perfectly valid excuse. I _want_ to dance with you, Kagome."

"Where is this leading, Mr. Taisho?" she whispered as she began to sway with him, her eyes wide and confused as she looked up at him. At this moment he wanted to do nothing more than clear the confusion away, and lean down and kiss her one more time. But not like this, he told himself, not in public while he's supposed to be campaigning. Miroku was right in that regard.

"Sesshoumaru," he instructed, decidedly not liking the way 'Mr. Taisho' sounded coming from her. He felt old at that moment. "And it'll go where it's supposed to," was all he offered. "I won't hurt you, Kagome," he whispered low, so only she could hear. Nodding, she seemed to accept that that, before he felt the heat of her head on his chest.

And, though he knew all eyes were on him at this moment, he couldn't care less. The press could make what they wanted of it, it wasn't important. At this single point in time the only thing he could see was her, and that was all that mattered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: He Said/She Said**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #68, "Games"**

**Word Count: 502**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

Groaning, Kagome kept her head down as they made their way through the scrum, trying to avoid the various microphones, tape recorders and cameras. She had awoken yesterday feeling unsure. Midway through the evening, she felt beautiful and cherished. Going to bed last night, she was giddy as a school who had been kissed by her first crush.

And now?

Well, she was ready to let her fists fly and hope that one of them connected with one of the many instruments blocking her way. Somewhere deep inside she had known this would happen. Miroku had warned her, warned them both, and yet Sesshoumaru insisted on playing by his own rules. The picture on the front page of _USA Today_as well as the _Fairbanks Daily News-Miner_ had told a story worth more than several thousand words and now it seemed like every reporter across the country wanted the scoop. They wanted to get to know the woman who not only had been caught eating dinner with the top Presidential candidate, but had been caught dancing intimately with him as well.

She just didn't have any answers, though. Everything was too new to her, too fresh, and she was just too close to the situation. Ignoring the scathing look from Miroku, and the smug look from Sesshoumaru, she had taken her coffee into her own bedroom to start the day. Now however, she had to fight her way through the crowds just to make it to his photo op and she wanted to do nothing more than curse and swipe at Sesshoumaru for putting her in this situation.

She had warned him last night, hadn't she? And he took it all in stride, insisting they could deal with whatever was thrown at them.

"No comment," she bit out as one reporter shoved his microphone a little too close to her mouth. She had received her instructions from Miroku this morning and she would follow them to the letter, not giving the reporters in the scrum one iota of information that could be used against them.

Oh, she knew Naraku would have a field day with this. She also knew that, if he tried anything, Miroku would be right back on the attack. It was a game of 'he said/she said,' where the rules and roles were constantly changing. For the first time ever, she realized how truly daunting it could really be.

Spotting the rest of the team beyond the doors, she picked up her step, pushing her way through the crowd. Normally she wouldn't be so rude as to physically push people out of the way, but today she just didn't care.

And, Kagome swore to herself, there would be more pushing once she got through those doors. Narrowing her eyes, she spotted Sesshoumaru sitting on one of the plush chairs inside, reviewing his notes for the speech. Oh yes, there would be some pushing, she thought, as she regarded the situation he put her in. He wouldn't know what hit him.

**Title: Damage Control**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #040, "Uncompromising Attitude"**

**Word Count: 570**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

Sesshoumaru's ears were still ringing at the end of the day from the blistering he had received from Kagome earlier when they finally had a moment alone. Truth was, in part, he deserved it. He knowingly made a move that he knew would garner attention. But that wasn't why he had made the move, and he took the time to inform her of such. The rise of the slight blush on her cheeks was endearing as she finally came to understand what he was trying to tell her.

The media could go to hell on this, he thought. He had never played by their rules and he wasn't about to now. It was the opinion of the public that mattered in the election. But Kagome's opinion of him mattered even more to him. He was beginning to understand that, even if he lost the election to somebody like Naraku, as long as Kagome still supported him, in the end he still won.

"Give me something to work with," Miroku demanded as he was trying to string together a formal statement in response to the media frenzy earlier. Sighing, he tried not to lash out at the man as he was pulled out of his thoughts. After all, Miroku wouldn't be his campaign manager if he couldn't do the job.

"That is your job. You figure it out," he instructed as he poured himself a cup of the tea they had room service bring up earlier. While it was not as hot as he liked, it would still do the job of calming him down for the night.

Watching his friend set the pen and paper aside, he took a sip of the tea, not in the least surprised by his next comment. "Off the record," Miroku began, as he stared Sesshoumaru in the eye. "From one long-time friend to another. Where is this going with Kagome? Is she just a fling?"

Angered at the connotation, he had to take a step back and evaluate his reaction. Righteous indignation was something he had never worn before and he was unfamiliar with it. Still, the question was valid. Miroku had been friends with him long before the days of Kagura, as well as the endless slew of women who had made his acquaintance afterward. Regardless, he didn't need to think about the answer. He knew it instinctively, had known it.

"No," Sesshoumaru stated unequivocally, knowing it was all he needed to say.

Nodding, Miroku picked up his pad of paper and began drafting the statement he knew would need to make its way to the public. "We'll need to redefine her role here. She can no longer simply be an aide, though you've never really introduced her as such to anybody. But it would destroy your image to have you seeing an aide. She can be a girlfriend on the trail helping you, or something along those lines, but we'll need to put her on equal footing with you now."

"Do what you need to do," Sesshoumaru conceded, inwardly smiling. She may have tried to fight with him tooth and nail earlier regarding his antics with her in the public eye, but he had no intention of stopping. And now with Miroku working his magic, he knew he wouldn't need to either.

No, she wasn't going to get her way in this, he smirked. But he would, most definitely, get his.

**Title: The Big Softy**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #039, "Wandering"**

**Word Count: 736**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

Breaking away from the group, she made her way through the streets of the small town, looking in the windows the various shops. While she loved the excitement and glamour of a big city, she also loved the small homey feel of a little town in Podunk nowhere. The culture between the two was vastly different, and so were the issues they each faced. Looking across the street at the small building that was designated as City Hall, she could still see Sesshoumaru with the mayor through the front window. In a society where politics was often done behind closed doors and deals made in the backroom, it was nice to see something so open and accountable to the people. There seemed little the mayor could get away with.

Her new role took some getting used to she realized, as she could no longer hide behind the scenes. Wherever Sesshoumaru went, she was more than likely standing next by his side, except for today, when she was shooed away by the mother hen of a mayor and told to amuse herself. At first Kagome was offended, until she realized just how small the mayor's office was. Seeing Sesshoumaru, Mayor Kaede and Miroku crammed in the office made her sigh in relief at her forced departure.

But this didn't mean she couldn't do some work herself. While Sesshoumaru was stuck inside, she took the time to stop and speak with the people on the street, surprised that many of them knew who she was already, and that none of them condemned her as she thought they might. It was one thing to be dating an older man if he was only a few years older than you, but Sesshoumaru had a good thirteen years on her. It wouldn't surprise her if many people looked down on that. There were times when she, too, questioned the age difference, only to remind herself that age was, indeed, just a number; it didn't necessarily make the man.

If anything, she thought with a blush, it made him more experienced in these worldly matters she was still trying to figure out. He was so different from Kouga, not quite as rash and outwardly emotional, though she could see the potential in his eyes, the way they would sometimes sparkle, or darken, when looking at her. It was enough to give her butterflies in her stomach at times. Especially lately when they would catch a moment alone, without the press, the team, or even Miroku.

It would be just the two of them in their own little world, and it was enough to send her into a swoon if she let it. Lately it seemed as if all she wanted to do was dance, with him or alone; she just wanted to dance to expel some of the excess energy within her.

Seeing a small child looking in the pet store window at puppies she couldn't help but smile fully. It was a reminder of how good life truly was and how innocent so many people seem to be, despite the negativity that seemed to surround so many of them. This was what she was working for, she knew. They were working to find a leader who would protect this innocence, help foster it, and erase the constant negativity that filled the place.

Startled out of her thoughts, she turned to see Sesshoumaru standing next to her as he placed his hand on the small of her back, something she was becoming increasingly familiar with. Without looking at her he bent down to talk to the small child that had enraptured her, causing her own heart to melt. He continually surprised her with his infinite patience as many wouldn't put up with the incessant questions from the little girl.

"I thought children were beneath your station," she whispered to him once the girl and her mother disappeared around the corner.

"She reminds me of my niece. She's about the only child I can tolerate on a daily basis. I have no opinion as to the rest."

"Softy," she murmured as she was pulled into a quiet corner between two buildings, a smile on her face. He could say what he wanted, she knew, but there wasn't much he could hide from her. Just as she could read the intent in his eyes now.

Smiling, how could she resist?

**Title: 'Mine'**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #020, "Encounter"**

**Word Count: 340**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

Like the alpha dog looking out for his bitch, Sesshoumaru wanted to seethe and growl at the rival now standing before Kagome, holding a small bouquet of flowers. They weren't much to him, a couple of daisies that looked like he stole them out of some old lady's yard. That was, if it was even the season for daisies. Nonetheless, Sesshoumaru was not pleased.

And Kagome, he knew, would not just tell him to bugger off, although he could see that's what she clearly wanted. Standing at a distance from the duo, he tried to focus on the group of veterans he was speaking with, knowing that he could do nothing until his talks were over.

Feigning disinterest, he kept one ear on the pair of them and the other trained on Shippou and the veteran soldiers; a few from World War II, more from Korea, and several from Vietnam. It was amazing how a good day like yesterday could turn so foul in just twenty-four hours, and yet, he continued to move forward, speaking with the people, pleading his case to those who would listen. Kagome had such faith in him he couldn't let her down. Still, in this instant, he was ready to throw it away to remove that man's hands from her person.

Until she did it herself. Inwardly pleased, he watched as Shippou addressed the last of the concerns regarding their foreign policy before excusing himself, but not before catching the knowing eye and wink from his Vice-Presidential candidate. Not deigning to even snort, he ignored the man and made his way toward Kagome, intent on staking his claim.

Wrapping his arm around the petite girl, he ignored her glare as he extended his hand in greeting, his eyes displaying a different sort of message.

'_Mine_.'

Satisfied that his message got through, he continued to play the role of the apt politician, and learned what he could about this new stranger. Kouga would soon learn, he vowed, who held the prize. And he wouldn't let her go.

--

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha do not belong to me, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The newspapers mentioned in this piece do not belong to me, they belong to their respective owners.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: What If…**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #099, "Loves"**

**Word Count: 819**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

"Tell me about him," Kagome heard Sesshoumaru ask, as she speared another carrot with her fork. While the town didn't offer the fine dining he was used to, she was quite at home eating in the family diner. It still had booths, which afforded them some level of privacy, and the screaming of local children would ensure that nobody would be able to overhear their conversation.

"Kouga?" she questioned before placing a carrot in her mouth. "There's nothing to say about him anymore."

"I'm well aware of that," he said. "But I'd still like to know about him. He brought you flowers today and, while that was nice of him, I can't help but think it's more than that."

She smiled, knowing where his mind was going, though his face and eyes remained stoic and emotionless throughout the conversation. "I guess, in fairness, you should know; you told me about Kagura. Kouga is an old admirer."

"Just an admirer?"

"I guess that's putting it mildly. I met him during the first mayoral campaign I interned at. The mayor had several discrepancies, both of the financial and sexual nature, and it caused a lot of upset in the community. Kouga was hired as a bodyguard for him. He was one of those guys, you know, that knew how to sweep you off your feet before you knew you were no longer planted on the ground. He was charming, he was strong, and there was an element of danger to his life, something every girl finds attractive at point or another." She allowed her voice to trail off as the images of her time with Kouga filled her mind.

The way she blushed when she first saw him, and the way her heart sped up when he first approached her, his strength, his possessiveness which she had found endearing…

"And what happened?" Sesshoumaru prodded, and she blushed at being caught in a daydream that had nothing to do with the man in front of her. His face still remained emotionless yet there was an element of steel to his eyes and, for the first time, she felt properly intimidated by it.

"It didn't work out," she replied simply. "We both wanted different things. He wanted this little woman to come home to at the end of the day. One who would have dinner ready for him, have the house clean and lunch already made for him for the next day at work. While I have nothing against that, it wasn't what I wanted. I wanted a career and he didn't like that. So we went separate ways. It's as simple as that. He says he's changed, but I think, in the end, we'd be back at square one."

"You've moved on," Sesshoumaru stated before taking another bite out of his steak.

"Yeah, I have, but sometimes…" she trailed off as she tried to gather her thoughts. Kouga represented the ideal to her, the head of a strong family, but she knew she would have gone insane without her work. It was what she studied to do.

"Sometimes?"

Smiling, she looked at him, really looked at him. "Sometimes I wonder what life would have been like if I had stuck with him. Could I have convinced him to allow me to have the best of both worlds? Would I be married already, like most of my friends, and have children? Would I have the home I've always dreamed of having instead of an apartment that lays vacant most of the time and, when it isn't vacant, it's still lonely? That's what I think about when I think of Kouga. Those 'what if's.' I don't regret the choice I made, but what if…"

Scolding herself, she knew she shouldn't be startled when he took her hand into his and just held it. Oh, he couldn't get much past her and she recognized the signs of a jealous man instantly, but she also recognized the signs of a man who would let her make her own choices and trusted her to stay with him even in the face of a rival.

Just one of many differences between Sesshoumaru and Kouga, and one of the many facets of Sesshoumaru that seemed to draw her closer and closer to him without her realizing it.

"Do you still have those dreams?" He asked, voicing her next thought. Not wishing to elaborate on her most recent dreams, she nodded. Though one thing had changed.

They were no longer about Kouga.

"What about you?" she asked, hoping to draw the attention away from her own inner musings. "Do you dream about any of that stuff?"

He nodded his head even though his facial features remained unchanged. Feeling giddy on the inside at his answer, she smiled before collecting the cheque from their server. This could really go somewhere, she thought. Especially as it seemed that, evenutally, they wanted the same thing.

**Title: A Lesson in Politics **_**or**_** That Damned Gum**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #74, "Candy"**

**Word Count: 556**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe  
**

He could feel himself slowly going insane as the incessant popping and snapping of gum ate away at his concentration. If he thought the Tootsie Pop was bad, it was nothing compared to now. Of course it was all innocent, and the logical side of Sesshoumaru knew that. Kagome was sitting peacefully at the table corresponding with aides and interns at the home office. She didn't know what seeing her lick the damn candy, seeing it twirl in her mouth – that mouth that had been the source of his obsession since the very beginning – was doing to him. And the snapping of the gum only served as a reminder of earlier. He had remained silent, however, so there was no possible way she could know this.

Thus, the snapping and popping of the gum continued.

Clenching his fists, Sesshoumaru struggled to maintain control as he formulated a plan to rid her of the damned gum. The amused gaze of his campaign manager did nothing to temper his irritation. Though Miroku liked to think otherwise sometimes, he was still the boss and what he said goes. It would be nothing for him to walk up to her and demand that she spit the damn thing out. But the thought of those brown eyes staring up at him in confusion stayed him. It was never a look meant for her. In so many ways she was still like a child – not so much in immaturity, but through her youthful vigor, innocence and love of life. It was one of the many things about her that caused him to look twice. She was so much like his niece in many ways that it was uncanny; he knew he would never deny Rin a piece of candy or gum.

"My friend," Miroku spoke up from the couch across from him, without looking up from his Blackberry. "If you're ever to become President, you need to learn to make decisions and act on them."

Sending a cool glare to his soon-to-be ex-campaign manager, Sesshoumaru rose to his feet and made his way across the room. Without pausing a moment, he learned over the table, pulling her attention away from her laptop and toward him, before settling his mouth over hers.

The sweet taste of the candy mixed with her own and, for all of a second, he contemplated letting her keep the gum. It didn't get further than that, though, when he separated from her, pleased with his efforts and the blush on her cheeks. "I need data and statistics on the crime rate in Atlanta," he instructed before turning and walking away, pleased smirk on his face. Discreetly lifting his hand to this mouth, he spat the gum out, disposing of it on the way back to his seat.

Focusing on his work, he was interrupted by the sound of a wrapper crinkling. Dreading what he might see, he turned in the direction of Kagome, seeing her put another Tootsie Pop in her mouth and hearing her mumble something about a cherry flavour.

"Lesson number two in politics," Miroku instructed, a mischievous look in his eyes. "Pick and choose your battles."

Narrowing his eyes at the girl it dawned on him as he saw her own shift toward him.

She was not so innocent.

**Title: Intimacy**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #85, "Dawn"**

**Word Count: 469**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

Standing at the window of her room in Sesshoumaru's Connecticut manor, she watched the sun rise over the horizon. Sighing, she missed the stars as they disappeared into the light, their mystery and secrets gone as the sun washed them away. It was tragic, she thought, that their beauty were visible only at night. Like so many things, out of sight, out of mind. She very rarely had a chance to think of the stars during the day.

The sun was too blinding.

However, the scene before her was picture perfect, as the sun crested over the tops of the evergreen trees in the distance, and she had to admit that this was one of the best views she had ever seen. Sighing again, she was jealous that Sesshoumaru could have so much, while she was stuck with a little apartment she rarely lived in. Technically, she could have stayed there last night, but when their flight into Hartford landed late, followed by an even later night working, it only made sense that she and Miroku crash here.

Running her hands over the soft silk of the robe Sesshoumaru had provided for her last night, she smiled. It was five times too big, the sleeves hung almost to her knees, and the bottom dragged on the floor; no doubt one of his, but she loved it. It not only felt good against her skin, it smelled of him, something indescribable. It wasn't safe and secure, far from it in fact, but it was decidedly intimate, the ability to wear his clothing, even more so, his robe.

Jumping at the sound of nearly silent knocking on her door, she turned to see it open, her host carrying two mugs of coffee. "How did you know I was awake?" she asked, smiling at his thoughtfulness.

"Your light was on. You didn't fall asleep with it on," he offered as he handed her the cup of coffee, the sweetly bitter aroma nearly causing her body to melt in glee. "Working again?"

"No, watching the sun rise." She pointed out the window, silently noting the sun now above the trees, the sky changing from light purple to a pale blue. "It's spectacular. I would kill for this view."

Feeling him move next to her, she took a step forward so she was standing in front of his large frame before leaning back, her head resting just below his shoulder, his arm coming around to rest on her hips. She changed her mind though, as she pulled up a sleeve covering her own arm and rested it on his. While wearing his robe had an intimate feeling to it, that was nothing compared to what she felt now.

Heart pounding within her chest, she closed her eyes and savoured her newfound warmth.

**Title: Headlines**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #92, "Trouble"**

**Word Count: 470**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

Lips pressed into a thin line, Sesshoumaru read the day's headlines in the clippings package he received from his home PR specialist. Gathered from across the country, different newspapers and different markets; all of them, in essence, showed the same message.

Essentially, he was being accused of robbing the cradle. And the pisser of it was, they were correct in their assumptions, given that he was much older than Kagome. There was no rebuttal to the accusations they laid against him, nothing that could pull him out of this small hole except hard work. While Miroku was furious, he was frustrated. Sending a glare Miroku's way, he essentially warned him against saying 'I told you so.'

"You two need a bit of distance," Miroku said as he turned the page to the next article, this one from the New York Times.

"Unacceptable."

"Not long, just some time apart so the press can see she's not affecting your campaign. Let her work out of here while we're in Arizona. She can meet up with us in a few days in Atlanta. You have her doing all the research for that stop anyway."

Throwing the page on the table, Miroku pointed to it while looking at his friend. "They know she's not an American citizen and they're blasting her for it, and you as well. They feel that as an American President, you should at least have an American significant other. If the age thing isn't bothering them, then it's the idea of patriotism."

Frowning, he considered his manager's words and knew there was truth to them. If he continued to be seen in public with her, he would be crucified. And yet, he couldn't stop if he wanted to. Flipping further through the clippings, he came to a standstill as one headline jumped at him.

Nearly growling, he knew the source to be one man, Naraku. It made sense, as he knew the man wasn't above using the press to his advantage. But this new smear campaign bordered on slanderous and libelous.

"Call her in here," he demanded before excusing Miroku, conceding to his wishes. To complete the task at hand he would need to be free of distractions, and she was certainly that. Hearing the light knock upon his door, he looked up to see her standing there, curious eyes looking at him to see what he wanted. Handing the headline to her, he sighed.

After spending the morning with her, watching the sunrise, looking at her wearing his robe when they couldn't find her luggage, this was the last thing he wanted to deal with.

However, as Miroku had said yesterday, if he were to become President, he would have to learn to make decisions and follow through on them.

"Close the door, we have much to discuss."

**Title: Allegations**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #49, "North East"**

**Word Count: 706**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

The room seemed to become silent each and every time she stepped into it. Behind closed doors she could hear one aide call to another, volunteers constantly answering the ringing phones, the doors opening and closing as visitors came in looking for information or ordering signs. Yet, when she opened her door to get something, or speak to somebody, everything became hushed and all eyes were on her. Some were merely curious, others couldn't care less, but she didn't miss those that were filled with disdain.

She missed being on the trail, where the only glares she would receive were from strangers who didn't know her at all. These were people she had to work with day in and day out. Putting a smile on her face, though, she walked into the common area of the office, picking up the mail for Sesshoumaru before sorting through it. He would reply to each of them, she knew, when he could, but she wanted to forward the pertinent ones to him first. Placing the ones she felt needed an urgent response in a large manila envelope, she set it aside to take to the courier's later. She needed confirmation about where in Arizona he would be staying tomorrow so she could have an address.

It amused her at times, her ability to read him, as she recalled her conversation with him yesterday. He was angry, fuming, as he watched her read the article he all but tossed in her lap. The others, she knew he could forgive. Yes, she was younger, that was okay. Age was only a number and, if she and Sesshoumaru could look past it, then it didn't really matter. They had already discussed that.

Sure, her lack of an American citizenship came as a shock to him. And, yes, she should have expected some backlash regarding it, but a press release was sent out yesterday informing the media that she had applied for it, now that she was eligible, and was just waiting. Obviously it wasn't a big enough deal if they didn't do the research into the allegation.

No, it was the final article, which, in truth, had upset her. Her moral values had never come into question before and, though the media couldn't outright call her anything, they had come pretty close. The lawyer Miroku had kept on hand had assured them there was no way to sue for libel, as the accusations had not been made. But it was still upsetting. Seeing the steely look in Sesshoumaru's eyes, she knew he didn't appreciate it. It was understandable that he left her behind the Connecticut office while they worked in Arizona. A separation, even for a few days, would do the campaign some good.

However, Sesshoumaru refused to communicate with her at all right now. Any e-mail she received came from Miroku, outlining Sesshoumaru's instructions. Any phone calls that came her way came from Miroku, or another aide. A day and a half, and she had heard nothing from the man, who only the previous morning had stood at her window, holding her and watching the sunrise with her.

The two extremes confused her. And hurt her.

While she was used to rejection, there was more to this. It wasn't just rejection on a business level. That she could handle after her numerous job applications. This was rejection on a personal level.

Swallowing the sigh that wanted to come out, Kagome refused to have a pity party. There was work that needed to be done in the office and, silence or no silence, she was going to make sure it was completed correctly. She was hired to do a job, regardless of how the boss felt about her at the moment, and she wasn't about to let him down.

Resolved, she opened her computer to send the e-mail to Miroku, taking a moment to scan the headlines in the _New York Times _as her e-mail client loaded.

_Onigumo pledges moral values bill following Taisho scandal_.

Heart in her throat, she dropped her head to her desk. She seemed to be doing more harm than good. Perhaps it was a good thing to keep her here.

Far away from Sesshoumaru Taisho.

**Title: Truths and Lies**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #3, "Evil Principles"**

**Word Count: 527**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

The proposed bill was a crock of shit, Sesshoumaru knew, but he couldn't help but feel anxious regarding its popularity. Almost overnight, Naraku had climbed up several notches on the polls simply because of his moral values bill which, in essence, didn't amount to anything. The bill would only be as strong as its creator and there was nothing moral about Naraku, period. Still, it seemed that he played his role well as a good deal of Americans believed him to be on the side of right, truth and justice. Issues like abortion, homosexual rights, age of consent, it was sometimes funny how things seemed to go backwards at the same time as moving forward. And, for the moment, he couldn't figure out how to stop it. He was content enough to let it play out knowing that, whatever Naraku's scheme was, it would blow up in his face in the end.

He regretted his treatment of Kagome, though, and knew the damage there was potentially irreparable. However, his reasoning for keeping her away had nothing to do with his image and everything to do with hers. Out of sight, out of mind. It seemed to be the credo that most followed most of the time and he sincerely hoped they would follow it this time. She didn't need to be exposed to the hatred that was currently parked outside of the hotel doors. The angry mobs and crowds were enough for him to deal with. Somebody as sensitive as her would clearly be upset by it. Still, despite this regret, he would have done the same thing. Her image was far more important than his own. He was a public figure, used to the mudslinging. She was not.

However, Naraku picked the wrong candidate and aide to attack. While Sesshoumaru didn't believe in mudslinging, it didn't mean that Naraku would get away with everything. No. He believed in the direct approach and, with a sadistic grin on his face, he got to work. The second Presidential candidates' debate was in a week. There was plenty he could shoot back then, destroying the moral image Naraku had worked so hard to build up.

The shroud of righteousness that he surrounded himself in would soon be torn away and the people would see Naraku for the man he really was.

And Kagome? Well, even if she couldn't forgive him, inwardly he believed what he was doing was right. If she came out of this devious plot hating him, but reputation intact, then it would be worth the fight.

Naraku wouldn't know what hit him, Sesshoumaru vowed, as he researched the various lies his rival had come up with in the past year and a half. The moral values proposal would go the same way as Naraku's own moral values had during the past several years in office.

Things were about to change and Naraku would regret striking at that which wasn't his to attack.

Smirking, this was one task he would take great pleasure in doing himself. One didn't need to lie, nor imply anything that wasn't true, to get his way. The truth would suffice.

--

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha do not belong to me, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The newspapers or companies mentioned in this piece do not belong to me, they belong to their respective owners.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Wounds**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #053, "Scars"**

**Word Count: 400**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

Taking a deep breath, Kagome pushed her way through the crowds, dragging her suitcase behind her. She was nervous, she realized, as she moved closer to where he and Miroku were standing. She wasn't ready for this despite her earlier belief. How was she supposed to act as if everything was okay when he had sent her away a few days earlier? Just when things were becoming comfortable between them, well, at least to her, she was sent away. She knew she could take it one of two ways, despite the fact that he had explained himself to her before he left the office.

Seeing the crowd now, though, she knew why Sesshoumaru acted as he did. The words of the protesters and supporters of Naraku's moral values bills cut straight through her. Having never experienced direct malice in this form, she didn't know quite how to handle it. Of course, she had witnessed it many times directed at others. There was no way to avoid it when you worked in politics, but to hear them say such things about you? Well, it hurt.

And Kagome was sure that hurt was written all over her face. Approaching Sesshoumaru she could see the various emotions warring within his eyes - concern for her, anger at the crowd, confusion over his decision, and, she was sure, just the slightest bit of euphoria at seeing her arrive again. Or so she hoped.

At a slight nod of his head in her direction, she smiled, thankful at least for the acknowledgement. "I'm sorry," he apologized when she stood before him, gesturing to the crowd.

"I suppose it'll be something I'll have to get used to," she replied, somewhat stilted, still unsure how she was to proceed around him.

_Bitch. Whore. _

As the words echoed around her she was unsure if she would be able to handle it. Smiling on the outside, she handed Sesshoumaru the data she had collected last minute, before turning and walking away, lest he really see how she felt at this moment.

There were scars, she knew, that you could see. Those that applauded the hardships that you'd been through and overcome.

Then there were those that nobody could see, but in actual fact cut deeper. While she would never let anybody see how much they affected her, she knew they would be scars that she would have for years to come.

**Title: Prelude**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #47, "Conflict"**

**Word Count: 359**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

For all of a moment, Sesshoumaru felt his heart stop as he saw her walking toward them through the swarming mass of people. Ready to step forward and greet her, he stopped as he saw the cool look upon her face. Keeping his as emotionless as her's, he nearly sighed. Nearly. In front of such a large crowd he needed to appear reserved and any affection was best left in private. Especially given the way the crowd was reacting toward her.

Frowning, he clenched his fists, becoming increasingly frustrated and irritated with the crowd. The derogatory names being shouted at Kagome were not lost on him. At this single moment, he wished Naraku was standing in front of him so he could have the pleasure of ripping this heart out for causing such a scene. While he didn't have a hand in it directly, Naraku did launch the moral values proposal with his affair in mind.

"She's strong. Let her stand up to it," Miroku had said in his attempt to pacify him. "She won't thank you for interfering in something she believes will be her fight."

"She won't thank me anyway. I pushed her away and it did nothing to temper anybody, causing me nothing but endless frustration."

"She'll come around. You'll need to give her time. I told you she's strong. Not only physically and emotionally, but she's also strong-willed. Once she sees what we see, she'll also see that you were right in your decision. She's not heartless, nor is she stupid."

However strong she was, though, Sesshoumaru knew she wouldn't hold up to the cutting words for very long. Given the crowds, he thought about how appropriate it was to choose Atlanta to cover the anti-crime platform. The mob only seemed to become further inflamed the closer she came to him and his eyes narrowed in concern.

"Sesshoumaru," Miroku warned as he took a step forward to fetch her. Ignoring his campaign manager, Sesshoumaru followed instinct. Something wasn't right and, come hell or high water, he wasn't going to leave her alone any longer. She may be strong, but he was stronger.

**Title: The War Begins**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #072, "Reckless Courage"**

**Word Count: 661**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

A primal urge to run filled Kagome as she tried to push her way through the mob. In the beginning they had been a nuisance, something she had to put up with just to get to her goal. Now, she felt true fear, as they not only closed in on her, but many tried to grab her, getting hold of her arm, her jacket, and one, her hair. Her cry of pain was drowned out by the boisterous calls of those surrounding her and, though she fought tooth and nail to avoid the clawing, something inside her told it was going to be a losing battle.

"Keep moving," she heard Sesshoumaru call to her from the other side of the mob and, keeping her eyes trained on him, she ignored the names and the grabbing. If she weren't so afraid of the malicious crowd, she would have thought it funny. This was precisely what Sesshoumaru seemed so intent on protecting her from and she was ready to concede to him, admit that he was right in keeping her back. Not the entire campaign, but perhaps a little longer just to allow things to simmer down. Yes, she was hurt, but she was also reasonable.

"Ow!" she screamed again as another hand grabbed hold of her hair and yanked hard on it, snapping her head back. Swinging her arm around, Kagome decided enough was enough and if somebody came into contact with her flying fist, well, so be it. Freeing her hair from the culprit's hands, she pushed ahead and found herself just feet away from Sesshoumaru. She wanted to wither under his gaze, even though she knew his ire was not directed at her.

"We are leaving," he announced as he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him, against him, shielding her from the crowd, though he couldn't do anything to silence the name-calling.

"Your announcement?"

"Can wait until we're at a venue that's not so open and security can control who enters and exits."

Looking around at Olympic Park, she knew he was right. This was, perhaps, not the best place to speak right now, but then they hadn't anticipated the moral values proposal. "They'll think you're backing down."

"Let them, there are more important things. This is only one state and the safety of my team comes first. If it means I must concede this state to Naraku, then so be it."

She couldn't argue with him. He was right. It was entirely too dangerous to stay in the venue that had been chosen and she wasn't the only one involved. Torn between thanking him for his interference, and smacking him for putting himself at risk to come and get her, she couldn't do anything but nod in agreement. What had been done was done. Now, there was nothing left to do but go with the flow and follow his movements.

"Miroku, get moving," Sesshoumaru instructed, as they made their way to the front of the crowd and joined with the rest of the team. A nod of acknowledgement from Miroku and her luggage was already being taken away to a nearby car.

Rushing to the car themselves she stopped as she heard a loud scream from within the crowd. She saw several people stop what they were doing to dive out the way. It was as if the sea of people just suddenly split in half to allow one person though. "Oh, God!" Kagome cried, noticing the metal glint of the handgun in his hand as it began to rise. Adrenalin kicking in, she pushed Sesshoumaru into the car, hoping the automobile could afford him some safety. What a mess! Climbing in afterward she barely heard the loud bag that echoed its way through the crowd, stunning them into silence.

And, within seconds, the only thing she felt was fire and sheer pain, as the world around her began to fade out.

**Title: Restless**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #022, "Bloodstain"**

**Word Count: 386**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

For the first time in his life, Sesshoumaru found himself terrified, though outwardly he remained stoic. Or rather, he tried. The colour red would now continue to haunt him as he gazed at the bloodstain on his once white shirt.

Her blood.

That thought alone was enough to make his own go cold.

Logically he knew Kagome was fine, the paramedic had said so before they whisked her off to the nearest hospital, but he wasn't always logical. At least, not where she was concerned. Pacing up and down the sterile hallway of the hospital, he felt nervous, antsy, and tense. Just a graze, the doctor had told him upon arrival, but she hadn't woken up yet and they hadn't put her in a room so he could sit with her.

"Sit down Sesshoumaru," Miroku ordered from his own seat on the hard, plastic chairs across from him. "Pacing isn't going to help things go faster."

Replaying the scene in his mind Sesshoumaru tried to figure out where he went so wrong with his plans. They had planned for the mob, had security in full force. He had anticipated a few fanatics, but truly and honestly he never expected one to pull a gun on her. He had expected them to pull one on him, as it wasn't uncommon and he knew his views weren't popular for many. They were honest, but not popular. Instead they took out their frustration and anger on the one person he would give anything to protect.

However, listening to his friend's advice, he took a seat, dropping his head into his hands. He couldn't figure out why he was so torn up over the situation. Kagome was not seriously hurt and, while she still unconscious, it was simply because of shock and a mild concussion. If it were himself suffering from either of those, he wouldn't have given it a second thought.

Opening his eyes, they fell upon the red stain on his shirt and he scowled. Even after the shirt was long clean he knew he would never forget what he saw there. There are some memories you just can't erase.

But it asked the bigger question. Just how important was she to him? The answer came to him instantaneously, hitting him like a ton of bricks.

Very.

**Title: After Everything**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #064, "Next World"**

**Word Count: 595**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

"I'm fine," Kagome gritted between her teeth as both Sesshoumaru and Miroku tried to lead her to her bed in their shared hotel suite. "I'm not an invalid so I suggest you stop treating me as such."

"You were shot." Sesshoumaru stated simply.

"Just barely. It grazed my forehead. Stitches and a mild concussion, which is over and done with, or else the doctor wouldn't have let me leave the hospital. I just want to sleep tonight, so I'll be ready to take on whatever comes tomorrow." Brushing away Miroku's hands, slipping under Sesshoumaru's arms, she made her way to her bedroom, knowing her luggage would be there waiting for her, and slammed the door in their faces.

They deserved it, she seethed as she slipped out of her bloodstained shirt and threw on her nightshirt. Debating about sending it down to the drycleaners, she tossed it in the garbage can instead, deciding she would probably never wear it again. There would be too many bad memories associated with it.

Despite what she had told the other two, for the first time she was truly scared. She knew how close she came to dying. Another inch to the left and she wouldn't be standing here in her hotel room, but instead would have crossed over to the other side. Moving before the mirror, she clenched her fists on the dresser.

She was pale. Pale, bedraggled, and the stitches would leave a scar. Was it all worth it in the end? Did she really need to put up with this aggravation? It seemed as if only in the last few days when everything felt like it was coming together, did it all come crashing down on her. Lifting her hand, she gently touched the bandage that covered the seven stitches on the side of her head. For the next week or so she would wear her hair down, knowing it would do much to hide the unsightly damage. She had lied to them when she said she was fine. Sore and unquestionably shaken, she was unsure as to how to proceed. Sleep would not come easily, especially since she turned down the medication that would have knocked her out.

Turning when she heard the door open, Kagome was surprised to see Sesshoumaru walk in before shutting the door behind him. When had they decided to stop knocking on doors? Were they at that point in their relationship yet? Was there still a relationship to be had, or would he send her away again, this time for good? Without saying a word, he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and knocking all of her thoughts out of her head, along with her breath. "Are you going to send me away?" she asked, closing her eyes as she sank into him, hoping the answer was in her favour.

"No," Sesshoumaru replied after a minute of silence. He didn't elaborate on his answer, but then, he didn't need to either.

"Are you going to let me go?" she asked after a moment when she realized he was still holding her to him tightly.

"No."

Wrapping her arms around him too, and carefully resting her head against his chest so as not to aggravate her injury, Kagome smiled. It was probably the first true one in the last twenty-four hours.

"Okay."

And, as he held her in the dim light of the room, Kagome realized one thing. The next world seemed to be moving farther and farther away from her with each passing moment.

**Title: The Pity Vote **

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #067, "Peace"**

**Word Count: 696**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

The morning was anything but peaceful it seemed. From the early hours of the am, the hotel suite had been filled with people from his team running in and out, preparing yet another plan for damage control. Apparently the media had been all over the story, though Sesshoumaru really didn't pay much attention to it. There were other pressing matters on his mind.

Watching Kagome sleep had been both soothing and disturbing. Her fists were curled into the white brocade of the duvet and, though she slept soundly at the moment, it wasn't like that through the night. Following her near-breakdown around midnight, she had settled into the bed while he took the chair next to her, intent on standing guard. He knew the next few days would not be easy for either of them, as they struggled to repair the rift that he had caused. She trusted him, yet she didn't. And, as she tried to ignore him during the night, even when she woke from her recurring nightmare, he couldn't help but feel stupid at times for allowing his campaign to come in between the two of them. It took her near-death for him to realize just how integral she was to his happiness.

Sesshoumaru didn't merely miss her while she was gone. It went far deeper than that.

But, even in the early hours he couldn't rest. His team was already preparing for the day, working on a statement to be issued regarding the incident, as well as looking at venues for a press conference. 'Media only' he had told Miroku last night before disappearing into Kagome's room. At the moment there were too many people out for blood.

Slipping quietly from the room, he glanced back one more time to make sure she was still sleeping. As far as he was concerned, Kagome had the day off. It was too soon for her to deal with the crazies of the world.

"Good news," Miroku said as Sesshoumaru was handed a piece of paper. "Yesterday's business has led to a jump in the polls for us. You're a whole ten points above Naraku."

Eying the headlines in the paper that went with the poll, his anger was increased tenfold. Throwing the paper in the trashcan, he moved to the carafe to pour himself a cup of coffee. "They can take their pity and shove it. I will win based on merit alone." Glaring at his aides, most of whom already had their laptops open, he spoke. "What happened yesterday is done and over with. I will deal with it as I see fit. Not one of you is to play it up and use it to our advantage. Anybody who tries will soon find themselves out of a job."

"The press is asking for press conference. I think we need to give it to them, if for nothing else than to show that Kagome is fine."

"The press will just have to deal without. We will released our anti-crime platform this afternoon, in front of media only, and that is the final."

Taking the second newspaper from Miroku, he glanced at the headlines to find the same thing, and shook his head in disgust.

"I didn't give you that to read the headlines. Open the paper to the second page and read the article. You'll see that Naraku Onigumo has released a statement."

Already reading the words, Sesshoumaru could only feel his anger rise. While Naraku couldn't be linked to the shooter directly, he was still at fault for this. To see him showing his support was simply the last straw.

"Book it for 10 am somewhere private. Bump up the anti-crime platform to then as well. We'll kill two birds with one stone."

Lips pressed into a thin line he moved back to the carafe, grabbing a second mug and filling it with coffee before leaving the living area for Kagome's room. It appeared she wasn't going to get her easy day after all. Placing the mug on the bedside table, he used his free hand to lightly shake her. There was much that needed to be done.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Baby Steps**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #043, "Small"**

**Word Count: 566**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

Sesshoumaru knew the road to success would be long and tedious, especially since he was only able to take small steps at a time. Treading carefully, each and every step was important, as it could either bring her closer or scare her off. The campaign at this point was incidental, though he knew Kagome thought otherwise.

The 'presser' this morning had been a success in both respects. The media had been appeased as several of their questions were answered, and yet he didn't allow them to formulate any sort of scandal out it.

Or so he hoped.

Regardless, for a few moments, he had felt they were on equal ground and that she understood the choice he had made.

Still, it would take work, and lots of it, for her to could regain her faith in him. He wasn't blind to the fact that he had stirred the pot and caused some trouble by his actions. He didn't miss the look in her eyes at times when he caught her staring at him. Filled with uncertainty and a touch of nostalgia, she really wasn't as strong as she presented herself to be. And yet she was so much stronger. Who else would step in the way of a bullet for him without a second thought? The mere act not only humbled him, it also told him how she truly felt. It was an instinctive move, not one that required thought or effort on her part. He was at a loss as to how to thank her for it.

"You're quiet," she stated from the seat next to him on his private jet, her voice barely above that of a whisper. "Reconsidering?"

Small steps, he reminded himself as he fought down the growl that threatened to rise at her question. She had every right to question him. "No."

"Then what are you thinking about? You have this intense look on your face."

"The debate tomorrow night. I am going to make Naraku wish he wasn't born."

"He didn't do this," she said, understanding the root cause of his anger better than he thought she did. "I want you to win fairly and honestly. Let's not resort to smear campaigns."

"It is not slanderous if it is the truth," he stated simply as he turned to face her, moving her hair out of the way so he could examine the stitches on her forehead, something he had done several times already throughout the day."

"You are above slander."

Smirking, he took this as a sign of her own faith in him increasing once again. "That I am. However, if, and I mean _if_ I use something against Naraku, believe me, it won't be slander. It'll be about playing politics."

"I still think you can win without resorting to his level."

Changing the topic, he took another small step forward. "Keep Halloween free," he told her before she dozed off again. It was clear the pain was still bothering her though she was reluctant to admit it.

"Why? We're campaigning that day anyway so one of us will be around somewhere."

"No campaigns that day. Just you and I. Keep it free until I tell you why." Seeing her eyes open curiously, he smiled.

Baby steps, it seemed, could take you the farthest. And he had all the patience in the world to make sure it was done right.

**Title: Change **

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #032, "Transition"**

**Word Count: 528**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

It was a change to stand next to him and not behind him for a change. It both thrilled her and made her extremely nervous, though Kagome was not the least bit concerned for her safety. Sesshoumaru had said she needn't worry about that, so she didn't. Such was the trust she had in him in this regard. But things were still so different and while, at some level, she knew he wouldn't send her away again, part of her had feared he would, having been forced to leave twice already.

So, when he pulled her to stand next to him as he released his platform and answered questions to the media, it was a blatant statement to both her and the fanatics that she was there to stay. Sesshoumaru refused to answer any questions about what happened, other than that she was clearly fine and in good health, that the bullet missed, and the man had been arrested. He stated that he wouldn't let the event deter him from his goal and that he wasn't giving it a second thought. But not once did he play up the sympathy angle. She smiled, glad he stuck to his guns on that as it only maintained his integrity.

It also sent a message to others, though, saying that he was going to toss what was thrown at him right back at them. In those few moments when she stood next to him, she was proud.

Despite the outward appearance to the crowd, standing next to him spoke volumes about where their relationship was going, and she needed to figure out if she was ready to take that next step. She didn't expect him to pull her up with him and knew that, if she refused in that moment, everything they had worked for would have been lost. It would have been seen publicly as a lack of faith in the candidate she was working for. She would never do that to him.

But they still needed to sit down and talk. If he wanted to be with her then he needed to say so, and he needed to assure her that she wouldn't be sent away again. She could take what the public had to say about it. It hurt, but if she had his support, she could handle it. It was his lack of faith that had hurt her more.

It was too soon for a declaration of a deep commitment. She was still unsure as to how she truly felt about that, but this was something she wanted to try.

Closing her eyes, slightly, she tried to shield herself from the flashing bulbs of the photographers. This was something else she'd obviously have to get used to if she wanted to try a relationship with him. If she were to move forward from the events of yesterday and continue to stand next to him at the podium, she'd have to become friendly with the media.

Feeling Sesshoumaru's hand enclose around hers as he answered the next round of questions regarding his platform, she opened her eyes and smiled for the crowd.

It was a start.

**Title: The Stirrings of an Innocent Addiction**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #024, "Hair"**

**Word Count: 642**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

It was an insane urge, Kagome knew, but she wanted to touch his hair. In the past twenty-four hours when they had been so close, she had held his hand, had his arms wrapped around her, had kissed him lightly and had leaned back into him. But she hadn't once run her hand through his hair and she was dying to.

Standing next to him at his desk in his senate office on the Hill, seeing the silver locks pulled back neatly in a ponytail right next to her, she wanted to pull the elastic out and just sink her fingers into it, knowing it would probably be softer than it looked. Keeping her hands steadfast at her side, though, she listened as Sesshoumaru issued instructions to both his office staff and his campaign team.

The second debate, one he had told her would be key, was coming up. Everybody was preparing to find statistics and information that could poke some serious holes in Naraku Onigumo's campaign, as well as fodder for his own campaign, so it would be that much more difficult for Naraku to do the same.

But it was so much more than that and, while she had her suspicions, Sesshoumaru wouldn't confide his plans, knowing they were something she would probably disapprove of. He was bent on his revenge, or so it seemed, and not for one minute did he seem to take into consideration how she felt about it all. She just wanted to put it behind her. Her head, while it hurt and the cut was unsightly, was healing nicely. There was no permanent damage and Kagome just wanted to leave it alone. Instead of arguing, however, both of them just let it be for the time being.

Shifting her eyes, though, Kagome was fascinated by the way the silver locks draped down his back. Completely unnatural in both it's colour and its vibrancy, she wondered why she hadn't felt this urge before. Taking a step closer to him, she leaned her hip on the side of his chair, knowing he wouldn't even glance at her way, though his staff might out of sheer curiosity. Ignoring them she let her hand fall behind him as he leaned forward, initially placing it on his shoulder in a show of support.

Around the room everybody was focused intently on him as they scribbled in their notebooks. She admired their dedication and their resolve to do their part so Sesshoumaru could win the Presidency. She also knew much of it was motivated by greed; many of them hoping for plush jobs once he was situated in the oval office.

Let them dream, she decided, knowing that he would take some of them and not others. Those who were loyal to him and not to themselves would get the plum jobs. Such was the game of politics.

Sliding her hand down his back from his shoulder she carefully maneuvered it so she held part of his ponytail; nearly sighing with pleasure. It was everything she had thought it was, and more. She realized in that single moment that this one time would never be enough. It was going to become an addiction she would have fun fostering as she planned on touching his hair at every opportunity.

"Having fun?"

Startled out of her thoughts, she realized that everybody had left the inner office to complete their tasks and they were well alone, his amused gold eyes staring up at her. Feeling the rising blush, Kagome dropped the ponytail before grabbing a random stack of papers in front of her, determined to ignore her embarrassment.

"Kagome?" She turned when she heard him call again, this time his voice full of mirth. "I know you want to help but there's no reason to go and file away my scrap paper."

**Title: Enough?**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #083, "Inspirations and Expirations"**

**Word Count: 738**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

"_Every night before I turn out the lights to sleep I ask myself this question: Have I done everything that I can do to unite this country? Have I done everything I can to help unite the world, to try to bring peace and hope to all the peoples of the world? Have I done enough?_"

Out of the blue, the words of Lyndon B. Johnson entered his head as Sesshoumaru explored the set of the evening's televised debate. Like actors, he preferred to check out the set up ahead of time and use the knowledge of the layout to his advantage. Right or left, he needed to situate himself in a position of power, a position of superiority. Not only did it give him an advantage over his opponents, but it also played a role with the public.

They weren't immune to the magic of television.

Yet, despite his attempt at forging together a strategic plan, Johnson's words wouldn't leave him. _Have I done everything that I can do unite this country? _Had he really tried? While he could honestly say that today's United States didn't resemble that of Johnson's time, there were similarities. The country was still deeply divisive and, if he hadn't seen it before the election, he saw it now as he tried to target his campaign to different groups. He saw it when a group of fanatics mingled with a group of supporters and brought chaos about. He saw it everyday when he walked down the street and saw a mother and child in one corner and a prostitute in the other.

Unlike his predecessor though, he didn't think there was an answer to bringing the different factions together again. No matter his platform, there would be supporters and there would be those who opposed him. There would always be those who would never be able to find middle ground.

Standing behind each of the podiums, Sesshoumaru studied the view he would have of the crowd, the host and his opponent. He mentally measured each angle so as to get the most out of each comment, to let his message truly hit home with those watching. He wanted to intimidate, to scare, and to send a message to everybody else. He was here, and he wasn't going away.

"Are you nearly done yet?" Kagome asked, interrupting his thoughts. Though he hadn't expected her to follow him, he was pleased she did. It only reinforced the bond between them.

"Nearly. I simply want to be prepared."

"You'll be fine. No matter where you stand or where you look, you'll maintain that feel of intimidation. Are you still planning on confronting Naraku tonight?"

Ignoring her question, he repeated Johnson's quote, before pulling out his speech to make the changes.

"Lyndon Johnson, 1965," she recalled as she walked toward him. "Interesting choice of a quote. Is that the inspiration for your opening statement?"

"Yes and no," he said absently as he ran the pen across the page. "I'm not Johnson and I won't be asking myself that question every night. I have every intention of going in and getting the job done to the best of my ability, doing what I believe is right for the country. Whether or not that will unite the country is a moot point. It can never be united one hundred percent. Best I can hope for is a settlement between all the factions, not a union."

"You paint a very grim picture," she commented as she sat in one of the chairs belonging to the moderators.

"I paint a very real picture," he replied, thinking of Naraku and his cronies. They would be one faction that would not be easy to overcome, and yet, after tonight, he should be that much closer.

"I'd like to think there's more hope than that."

"We'll know following the election." Putting the pen away, he read the changes he had made, pleased. Slipping the papers back inside the jacket of his suit, he crossed the floor to the moderators table, taking her hands in his and lifted her from the seat. "That's what I like about you," he said as he touched his lips to hers lightly. "You always want to believe the best in people, even when you know it can never be true."

"There's nothing wrong with a little faith and hope."

"No," he conceded, "Not a thing."

AN

**The quote is from Lyndon B. Johnson's address at John Hopkins University, "Peace without conquest" April 7, 1965.  
**

**Title: The Second Debate**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #041, "Confrontation"**

**Word Count: 563**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

The lights on the debate set were blinding, Kagome thought, as she squinted her eyes to see what was going on. She understood the necessity of it, knowing the lights helped to capture the image on video better. Still, she could hardly see how either opponent was able to read the words on the papers in front of them.

But she could see them clearly as Sesshoumaru stood tall and proud in front of the crowd, almost regal in his stance. Senator Naraku Onigumo stood next to him, though not quite as ethereal looking and certainly more arrogant. Both were clearly confident in their ability to sway the vote in their favour, though she had no doubts as to who would come out the winner.

Having bumped into Naraku earlier in the halls backstage, she had no doubt that her support for Sesshoumaru was not only wise, but also the best choice she could make. From Naraku's dark eyes to his less than sincere smile, which she could only call a sneer, he exuded great power, but not in a way that made her feel good around him. In truth, he downright scared her.

"Your courage is to be commended, Miss Higurashi," he had said earlier upon greeting her, though the admiration he spoke of couldn't be seen in his eyes. Thinking back to his words and actions, Kagome could see why Sesshoumaru held him ultimately responsible for what had happened and she hoped that, one day, he would be punished for it.

She had no clue as to what Sesshoumaru had plans for in this debate, despite the fact that she knew of his research ahead of time. Carefully checking his sources he had made sure to back up each statement with accurate evidence, knowing Naraku would find a way to refute each one.

And as she watched him now in action, she realized just how thorough and sneaky he could be, carefully burying his implications and accusations in fact and stating them in a way Naraku found it hard to get around. While there was no clear winner in the previous televised debate, Naraku would find it difficult to come out of this one with his head still held high.

"This is what happens when you piss Sesshoumaru off, Kagome," Miroku whispered from beside her. "Though I've never seen him quite like this. He must be extremely angry."

Nodding her head in agreement, she noticed the steely look in his eyes and wanted to shudder. It was a reminder of the man he could be when pushed entirely too far.

"He's not doing this as part of the game, I hope you realize. He's doing this for you."

"I know, though I didn't ask for it. I warned him to keep it low. He's just stubborn."

"I know." Miroku placed his hand on her shoulder. "There's no stopping him once he gets started. But you need to give him credit for one thing. He knows what he's doing."

Tuning in back to the set, she listened to the moderator's next question. Foreign policy. Pressing her lips together, she watched as Naraku nearly sighed in his relief, his posture now much less on the defensive than it was before. That was, until Sesshoumaru began answering the question himself.

Oh yes, she thought with pleasure. This was very much Sesshoumaru's game now.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: Premature Celebrations**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #028, "Rumor"**

**Word Count: 436**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

"Rumour has it that Naraku has fired his campaign manager following tonight's debate," Miroku announced to the team in the hotel suite, his flute of champagne raised in salutation.

Scoffing, Sesshoumaru had nothing to say to this announcement. While the preliminary results of the debate were in his favour, he was far from satisfied. His opponent would be back on his feet tomorrow trying to regain what he had lost, and he knew Kagome's injury would be forgotten. The people may remember it, but Naraku Onigumo would not.

Something deep and primal within him wanted the man to suffer for the pain he had caused.

"It is not his campaign manager who is at fault for his poor delivery," he finally said as he sipped his own champagne, though he couldn't truly savour it. Drinking it was simply a mere exercise in propriety.

"Nor is it over," Kagome said as she turned toward his running mate. "Shippou's turn is tomorrow night again. He may retaliate against your Vice-Presidential candidate, seeing him as the weaker of the two of you."

Raising an eyebrow, Sesshoumaru knew Kagome had a valid point, but he also knew Shippou could hold his own. He would never have chosen him as his running mate if he couldn't keep up. It went without saying, he knew.

Watching the young redhead brush the comment off easily, Sesshoumaru turned toward his own aides, glaring at them. "Things are only just starting to heat up. Miss Higurashi is correct to think that Shippou may not come out of this unscathed. I want all of you to work with Shippou tonight and tomorrow to help prepare him. A lost campaign manager means nothing. Spun the right way, it could make Onigumo look good.

Demeanor darkening, that was something he couldn't abide. Much more than his campaign was at stake now. Softening slightly as he saw the rising blush on Kagome's cheeks, most likely from the champagne, he thought. Definitely more.

Stepping brusquely to his own room, he knew she wouldn't take long to follow. True to his thoughts, she slipped in behind him, wrapping her arms around him from behind. "This is only a slight detour, isn't it?" she asked as she held him, referring to Naraku. "He'll find another campaign manager and the game will be on again won't it?"

He could do nothing but nod. "Then we'll just have to fight harder to maintain our lead. It's as easy as that."

Spinning in her arms, he wrapped his around her and nodded. He wasn't going to argue with her. Not when he could be doing _this_ instead.

**Title: An Early Morning Run**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #010, "Dew"**

**Word Count: 550**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

Feet pounding on the pavement, Kagome tried to ignore the pounding in her head. Last night's celebration, while premature, was also earned. It didn't take long for her single glass of champagne to work its magic. Approaching the Washington Monument, she turned back to see her running partner just a step behind her, sweat beading on his brow, and his hair, tied back in a ponytail, plastered to his back.

"You're falling behind," she taunted before adding a spring to her step, hoping she could keep ahead.

Different from her usual route, she had accepted Sesshoumaru's invitation to join him on the run, and feeling the early fall wind in her face, she was thrilled she had said yes. It was mornings like this that seemed to make Atlanta fade into a distant memory, though it only happened a few days before.

It was always something special, though, to run throughout DC; her own way of taking a tour amongst all the attractions, yet it kept her fit at the same time.

Darting off the sidewalk she ran across the grassy field in front of the Reflecting Pool, attempting to avoid the early-bird pedestrians. One foot in front of the other, she breathed deeply as she adjusted her gait to compensate for the grass instead of the pavement.

"You only wish," she heard Sesshoumaru say as he easily caught up with her, running side by side. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she nearly huffed when she saw he was breathing deeply, but easily, as if the run weren't affecting him in the slightest.

Pain! Accidentally stepping on one foot with the other as her shoe slid in the early morning dew on the grass, Kagome grabbed Sesshoumaru's shoulder as she went down, taking him down with her. Unrepentant, she grinned as she felt the cold wetness on the grass seep through her jogging pants. "So sorry," she snickered as she dropped backwards, relaxing into the grass and allowing it cool her down.

"You need to start moving if you don't wish to cramp up."

She looked up at him as he kneeled before her, stretching his own muscles to keep warm. "I say we just walk back, make the moment last. Why rush back when we can take our time?"

Startled, she nearly turned her head away as his hand came down to brush along her brow, pushing the hair back. "Is it still bothering you?" She knew he was referring to the stitches she tried to keep hidden from view.

"It itches," she admitted. "But for the most part, it's just unsightly."

Fighting the urge to brush his fingers away and hide the stitches again, she blushed before he reached out and easily pulled her to her feet next to him. "Hardly," he said quietly as he set them on a course back to their hotel. Spying the photographer hiding in a bush off in the distance, she ignored him, focusing her attention on Sesshoumaru, hoping to keep his attention away from the bushes. The photographer could follow them back all the way to the hotel for all she cared. Just one more aspect of dating a Presidential candidate she'd have to get used to.

And, determined, Kagome had every intention of becoming used to it.

**Title: The Game of Politics**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #07, "Partner"**

**Word Count: 467**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

Shippou was an excellent choice for his Vice-Presidential candidate, Sesshoumaru decided. Not that he had any doubt regarding his choice as he had an innate sense of character, but if there were doubts, watching him tonight from the back stage of the debate set would have put them to bed for good. He charmed the ladies in the crowd with his smile and he was able to easily evade any comments that questioned his character or record.

Perhaps the only thing that was being held against Shippou was the fact that he was considered too young, being only 35. But then he himself was considered young by the masses as well, though they would cringe if they knew otherwise. Age was just a number though, and his partner seemed to prove just that.

"They're eating him up," Kagome whispered next to him as she watched Shippou argue his point. "He's charismatic as hell and all it takes is a smile to turn people to his way of thinking."

Nodding, he chose not to respond. This was one several reasons for making the choice he did. Not only was he charismatic, but his intelligence factor was above average and he was quick to refute many of the allegations that came his way. He had spent months watching Congress looking for a potential running mate before settling on Shippou, though he did stand out right away. Convincing Shippou to run in the primaries so he could really see his stuff took very little effort and gave Sesshoumaru a better opportunity to see how he held up in a campaign on the national level. It was a forgone conclusion that Sesshoumaru would make the ballot. It was simply a matter of choosing his running mate.

"Naraku is practically foaming at the mouth," she whispered again, looking across the set to the other side. "It seems he doesn't like things going downhill two nights in a row."

Following her line of sight he managed a small smirk. "He's a sore loser. However, it is his fault for choosing an amateur such as Renkotsu as his Vice-Presidential candidate. He is clearly not leadership material."

"Or, Shippou is just that good."

Seeing her point, he allowed his smirk to grow, making eye contact with Naraku as Shippou once again carefully evaded a semi-slanderous question. His opponent, though trying to remain outwardly calm, was seething on the inside. The telltale tick on the edge of his eye, the way his lips were pressed in a thin line…

"You realize he will find a way to reverse his fortune right? He'll look for something to bring both you and Shippou down."

Turning to her, he smiled. "He can certainly try, though I doubt he'll succeed. Such is the game of politics."

**Title: Envy**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #36, "Envy"**

**Word Count: 480**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

Kagura was visiting again. Despite Sesshoumaru's assurances after her first visit, Kagome still felt insecure around her. Kagura was everything she was not. Sleek, polished and refined, she embodied the perfect First Lady with her well-manicured nails and pristine hair. Looking into the mirror, Kagome found herself lacking. Not so much because she thought she was ugly, she was far from that, but there were small things that would never compare.

Running her hands through her hair, she wanted to sigh as it fell back against her head, wild as though it had never been brushed. There was so much she wished she could do with it but had never been able to. The insecurity was irrational, she knew. She was her own individual person, just as Kagura was. And if she were remotely like his ex-wife, then there would be a good chance Sesshoumaru wouldn't be with her at all. After all, that marriage failed, right?

So, if she wasn't jealous, what was she?

"Relax Kagome," Shippou approached her handing her another glass of champagne before pulling her away from the mirror on the wall. "You look like an envious fool regarding yourself in the mirror like that. Tonight's about relaxation and having fun. It's about taking time for ourselves and freeing us of the burden of an election campaign until first thing tomorrow morning. It's not about worrying over that which you can't control."

Envious.

That was a good word to describe what she felt at the moment. It wasn't so much jealousy Kagome felt, but envy. She envied Kagura for her easy look, and she envied her for her closeness to Sesshoumaru, even if it was just friendship.

Polishing off the glass, she walked toward the bottle, deciding, just this once, to pour herself a second glass. After all, she earned it. The whole team had earned it for the hard work put into both debates, as well as for the success of both debates. Putting a smile on her face, ever the gracious person her mother had taught her to be, she walked toward Sesshoumaru. Not because she was jealous, far from it, as she knew her place with him. But because tonight, she should be standing next to him.

She nearly grinned as his arm slipped around her waist; a seemingly easy, innocent gesture that looked like it required no thought on his part to do it. Nodding her head at the woman, she drank her champagne, wishing she had grabbed a third on the way.

They were talking politics, but not even politics she could consider participating in. Yet another reason to be envious, Kagome decided. The woman could talk to Sesshoumaru on a level she couldn't. They seemed to understand each other perfectly well.

Finishing her second glass of champagne she decided she was most definitely envious.

But she most certainly was not jealous.

AN

Happy New Year guys! All the best to you all in 2008 and thanks for your support with this story


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: Courage in a Bottle**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: PG-13 for light citrus… very light**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #97, "Alcohol"**

**Word Count: 1017**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

He should be embarrassed. That was the thought that kept running through Sesshoumaru's mind as he watched Kagome drink a fourth glass of champagne and giggle wildly while speaking with his ex-wife. Anybody else he would have condemned for such behaviour, but with her, he was amused.

Courage in a bottle. He knew precisely why she allowed herself more than her usual one glass, as did the others. He couldn't condemn her, though, knowing she'd have a few insecurities. He knew about them earlier, before Kagura arrived, having dealt with it already. He could also say he understood, though he wasn't so much insecure when he would hear about Kouga. More like enraged that somebody else thought they had a claim on her.

Thankfully, at this point, most of the team had left the hotel suite to return to their own rooms and residences throughout the city, so very few had to see her antics. But he knew she would be humiliated to learn of her behaviour in front of Kagura. It was simply the type of person she was.

"She's amusing, your new plaything," Kagura said as she approached him, slipping her coat on in the process. "But I think it's bedtime for her." Ignoring the plaything comment for the time being, knowing Kagura meant no harm by it, he followed her line of sight to see Kagome staring out the window, a dazed look in her eyes. "She's intimidated by me."

"Hardly. She's nervous, jealous maybe, but hardly intimidated. Kagome can hold her own."

Kagura's magenta eyes narrowed on him. "You're amused by this. If that had been me years ago, you'd have thrown a fit. She's gotten to you."

"Hn."

He couldn't deny the words as they were indeed true. Kagome had gotten to him, long ago, but despite what Kagura may think, this wasn't a recent revelation. From the moment he scented cherries, he knew there was something about her that innately called to him. The name for it didn't come until much later.

"I've been following your campaign. I saw the photos of you two dancing in Alaska." Kagura looked back at Kagome. "You know, I remembered when we used to dance. Despite the fact that you and I both wanted this divorce, it hurt to watch you hold her. It hit close to home. You haven't been serious about anybody until now."

"Kagura," he warned. As friendly as they were, he knew she wouldn't be above a little manipulation.

Waving it off, she smiled before her eyes hardened. "I also saw the way you reacted when she was shot."

"And you take exception to that?"

"Hardly. I take exception to the fact that someone would deign to shoot at you," she scoffed. "Very few people know how to read you Sesshoumaru. To the media, you played the concerned employer, but I saw the freaked out lover. You were scared, but don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Looking back to Kagome, he saw her teeter on her feet and knew the alcohol was about to knock her out. Without saying goodbye to his guest, he moved toward her, ready to catch her in case she pitched forward and fell. Kagura didn't need a goodbye. She understood, he knew, as she silently slipped out of the room.

Wrapping his arms around Kagome, Sesshoumaru was easily able to lift her and carry her to her own room, ignoring the way she seemed to just fit, head lightly resting on his shoulder. "I embarrassed you," she said lightly before giggling a bit more.

"I'm not easily embarrassed," he soothed as he carried her past the doorway to her bed. "What you did was embarrass yourself."

"Harsh, but you're nothing if not honest. I'll worry about it tomorrow." She nuzzled her head into his neck, planting soft kisses on the pulse. Forcing himself not to gulp, he fought the side of him that wanted her to continue. Rationally, he knew he should put her down and walk away.

She was entirely too inebriated to know what she was doing. "Stay with me Sess," she murmured against his neck. "Stay with me tonight."

His will power was slowly crumbling as her hands began to explore his upper chest, leaving trails of fire behind. How many nights had he laid in bed thinking of this, wishing for this. Not wanting to scare her off, he had not initiated any action but, oh, he wanted this.

"Not tonight," he managed to say, gritting his teeth together.

"Yes tonight. Tonight is a good night. I'm ready for tonight."

Moist lips, hot breath pressed against him, the way the fingers of one hand worked at the buttons of his shirt while the other worked his hair out of the ponytail; resistance, he knew, would soon be futile if he didn't put a stop to it.

"Kagome." He let out a ragged breath as she ran one of her nails down his chest, before slamming his mouth on hers, savouring the flavour of champagne and the sweetness that was distinctly hers. Gently lowering them onto the bed, he pressed into her, letting her go to run his hands in her hair, enjoying the silky soft thickness of it. "God, Kagome."

"You're so hot for me," she giggled, lifting her hips to his, causing him to back off in shock at her boldness.

"Go to sleep," he murmured suddenly as he got off the bed and moved quickly to the doorway. "We'll talk in the morning." He left the room without letting her get a word in edgewise, though he didn't miss the petulant pout that touched her mouth.

Sighing, he wanted to collapse against the wall, thankful he had remembered his sanity before it was too late. God, he wanted her, all of her and, if she weren't drunk, he'd have taken her tonight. He wanted her to remember it, though, not regret it the next morning.

Ignoring the smirking Miroku and Shippou, he walked to his own room to change out of his suit. A cold shower sounded very good right now.

**Title: To Crawl Under A Rock**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: PG**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #93, "Shine Dully"**

**Word Count: 840**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

Alcohol was not Kagome's friend. She should have known this before drinking her second glass of champagne last night. She should have known this before having a third and approaching Kagura with it. Groaning, she rolled over in bed and pushed her head into the pillow. Her mouth was dry and felt like it was full of cotton; her head was pounding and her stomach rebelling. If there were any day she needed to stay in bed and just sleep, it was today.

But the beeping of the alarm clock grated on her nerves. Each beep evenly matched that of her headache, causing it to intensify tenfold. As she struggled to maintain both her sanity and stomach contents, she didn't hear her bedroom door opening, nor did she see the man dressed in sweats walk to her bedside.

She did, however, feel the mattress dip, and smell the coffee coming from that direction.

"You are a prince," she murmured as she sat up, trying to cradle her head in the process before searching blindly for the coffee. She wasn't ready to open her eyes just yet, knowing the light wouldn't help things.

"Aspirin," Sesshoumaru said as he placed two pills in her outstretched hand.

"Never mind prince, you're a god."

Swallowing the pills and taking a sip of the coffee, she finally opened her eyes, slowly so as not to let the light disturb her too much. Sesshoumaru sat on the edge of the bed staring at her intently as she ran her free hand through her hair, trying to straighten it out. If she looked as bad as she felt, then she must make a frightening picture. "Close your eyes," she groaned as the light from the window hit her full force. "And close the blinds. You shouldn't see me like this."

"It's no worse than seeing you last night after three glasses," he commented idly as he closed the drapes in her room.

Last night.

Kagura.

The amusement in Kagura's magenta eyes, the way her mouth quirked up every time she spoke. Groaning, she wanted to hide again as the images from the previous night returned full force. Placing the coffee on the nightstand, Kagome ran into her bathroom, slamming the door shut before leaning against it, sliding down to the floor. She wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

"Kagome," she heard him calling through the door. "Hiding in the bathroom does not accomplish anything.

Looking down at her rumpled suit, she sighed. At least she had the decency to remain clothed. "Go away," she hollered back. She knew it was childish, but until she felt remotely like herself again, she didn't want to see him.

"Open the door."

"Not until you leave."

She heard him sigh on the side before feeling the door shake and rattle as he tried to push it open. "It's not as bad as you think," he said as he tried to soothe her. "Kagura thought you were charming."

"I couldn't care less what Kagura thinks of me," she said, though she knew it was a lie. It was obvious he did too as she heard him chuckle. "I embarrassed you," she finally admitted, adding mentally that she embarrassed herself at the same time.

"Nonsense."

"How many people saw me make a fool of myself?"

A small growl could be heard through the other side before he responded. "None will dare to mention it."

"That doesn't negate the fact that it happened and I behaved in a totally unprofessional way." Nibbling her lower lip, Kagome tried to find a way to approach the subject she wanted to bring up. Not only had she made herself look like a fool in front of others, but she practically threw herself at him last night. How he could sit there on the other side of the door without being disgusted at her was beyond her. "I'm sorry," she finally said, unable to find the words without embarrassing herself further.

"For?" she could picture his eyebrow lifted high on his brow, and forced down a giggle. A little levity never hurt in a situation like this.

It didn't stop the rising blush, though. "Last night, after everybody left. I was not at my best."

He remained silent on the other side of the door and she wondered if he finally gave up and left her alone as she asked. Standing up, she moved away from the door, cringing as she saw herself in the mirror. It would take an inordinate amount of makeup to cover up the effects of the alcohol and, even then she knew she wouldn't truly shine.

The sound of the door opening startled her and she stared wide-eyed at Sesshoumaru as he walked toward her, stopping just inches away. Intense gold eyes bored into her own. "Don't be. When it happens, there'll be no regrets."

Swallowing as she saw the flash of heat pass in front of his eyes, she didn't say anything as he turned and walked away.

**Title: It's Not Coffee, It's Espresso**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: PG**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #51, "Take"**

**Word Count: 621**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

For Tallymark on her birthday…Happy Birthday though a few hours early :)

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but be amused as Kagome reached for her fourth cup of coffee that morning. Though coffee was never meant to be a cure-all item for hangovers, it certainly did its job in perking her up as she typed furiously on the laptop. It had started in the morning as she drank the first mug he gave her while she was trying to drown in her embarrassment in bed. No sooner had she left the room than she poured herself another cup. The flight to Iowa had had been short and sweet, thankfully, though productive, as Miroku filled both he and Shippou in on the plan of action for the day. The next few days they were to stand together and present a united front.

As they checked into the hotel, Kagome had asked room service to bring up a pot of espresso. No sooner had it arrived than she had already poured a cup. Now, as they finished the final touches on his agriculture speech, she had poured herself a fourth cup. Surely it could not be good for her.

"Is that normal?" Shippou had asked, amazed when she brought it to her mouth. "That much coffee cannot be good for you."

"Hn." He was thinking along the same lines, but had ignored it for the time being. There were more pressing matters to deal with than seeing how much coffee his aide could drink without getting sick. He was honestly surprised she wasn't sick already, given her state this morning before they left D.C.

Although the cup was small, he knew it would pack a wallop. His speech on his agricultural platform was nearly done and he was only waiting on a few last minute numbers. His staff in D.C. had received a copy of the latest federal budget; his platform was only worthwhile if he had the numbers to support it.

"Your fax," Miroku said as he handed him the papers he was waiting for. Scanning the numbers on the page, crunching them mentally, Sessshoumaru saw Kagome reach for her fifth cup of coffee out of the corner of his eye. Setting the papers down, he placed his hand in front of her, taking the cup and cutting her off.

"Hey!" she exclaimed as she set her laptop aside. "If you want espresso that badly, you're more than welcome to pour a cup for yourself."

"This amount of caffeine is not healthy," he replied as he set the mug on the tray. "You do not need this much coffee."

Hands on her hips, she made quite the picture when she haughtily replied, "it's not coffee, it's espresso and I can drink what I want. After all, it's much lower in caffeine than a regular cup of coffee."

Signaling to Shippou, he had the tray removed and set outside the doorway, ready for a hotel worker to pick up as they walked by. "That is not the point. You've surpassed your limit today; you'll make yourself sick if you continue drinking it. Switch to water."

"You have no right to take my coffee," she replied with a slight pout, her lower lip jutting out just a touch.

Finding his thoughts wandering by the wayside, he refocused, forcing himself to forget how her mouth looked after the last time he kissed her senseless. "I will simply inform room service that they are not to bring up any coffee unless I order it. It is my campaign account that is paying for this room."

"Tyrant," she mumbled beneath her breath as she got back to work.

Smirking, he returned to his speech. She was entirely too easy to rile up some days.

**Title: Rocket Science**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: PG**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #25, "Super-science"**

**Word Count: 370**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

It wasn't rocket science. Kagome knew precisely the power she held over Sesshoumaru, as he was a member of the male species. He could be cold and arrogant, but beneath that exterior he was a hot-blooded man and she had every intention of making that blood run hotter.

Call it payback for taking her coffee away.

For the first time during the campaign she indulged herself, making use of the luxurious hotel pool and hot tub. Hair pulled into a high ponytail, she dug out her favourite bathing suit and, for all of a moment, wished she had been bold enough to pack a bikini.

It would have made the victory all the more sweet.

Still, she knew he wouldn't be able to resist watching when she had idly mentioned she was going to swim a few laps, and she had, in place of the early morning run she had slept through. She raced through the water; the combination of the cool water from the pool and the heat from the hot tub made her feel rejuvenated.

Kagome struggled to hold back a smirk when she felt the water ripple behind her, knowing who it was without having to turn around. Security had blockaded the entrance to the pool, allowing nobody but the campaign team members to use it if one of them were in it. Pressing her feet against the wall, Kagome pushed off to complete another lap, this time stretching her body out as she moved, focusing more on her lines than her speed. She wanted him completely enthralled.

Finishing her laps, she stepped out of the water without saying a word to him, yet she watched him from beneath her lashes as she stretched before reaching for her towel, letting her hair down, and towel drying it.

This time she did smile as his heated gaze fell upon her. Adding a small swing to her hips she walked to the chaise, grabbed her bathing suit cover and left the pool. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him intently following her every move.

"That'll teach you to take away my coffee," she murmured to herself, pleased with the results.

He was so easy.

Disclaimer: The characters in Inuyasha do not belong to me they belong to Rumiko Takahashi


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: The Gallery**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: PG**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #9, "Locust"**

**Word Count: 643**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

If anybody thought it strange that this town in the middle of nowhere had an art gallery, they didn't comment on it. Sesshoumaru walked through the main streets greeting the various citizens, informing them of his campaign and game plan if he were to win the Presidency. It was a tedious job, one he was becoming increasingly tired of; one he would have given up and left to his aides if it weren't for Kagome's insistence.

It's the people that matter, she had said. He needed to connect with the people to get the votes. With the Electoral College, though, it seemed like a mundane exercise as he only need the majority of the people in the state, even if it was only 51, to receive all of the electoral college votes. And, given that Iowa only had seven votes, this particular state wasn't at the top of his agenda. Sesshoumaru would hate to lose it, but if he didn't win it, well, he wouldn't cry over spilled milk. The system wasn't ideal, he would be the first to admit, but it was tradition, and it would take a lot to change it.

"Check this out," Kagome said as she approached him, pointing in the direction of a solitary white house. "It's an art gallery. You'll never guess what it's dedicated to."

Raising an eyebrow, he wondered what could possibly amuse her so. Debating about whether or not to continue to talk to the people, or follow her into the building, he chose the latter, the temptation to see what was so funny taking priority.

And despite any expectations he may have had, this certainly wasn't one of them. Stepping in he was faced with dozens of pictures, icons and statues of the grasshopper.

"Locusts," she snickered, while shuddering. "It's an art gallery dedicated to locusts which, I have to admit, seems very strange as they're usually the bane of any farmer's existence."

Looking over the various pieces Sesshoumaru couldn't help but be disturbed by it all. These were the type of people he was supposed to represent on the international stage?

"Look, a plaque." Stepping up to stand next to her he read the words engraved on the gold sheet.

_To serve as a reminder that we are not immune to devastation and destruction, though we are far away from the wars that ravage the world overseas. We, too, fight our own battles for survival, whether they are as complex as a nuclear missile, or as simple as a little bug._

Struggling not to laugh, he had to hold Kagome up as her giggling got the better of her. "Shh, lest somebody hears you," he whispered as he turned around, trying to forget what he saw in the room.

The message, though, made sense to him and certainly put things into perspective. The country was made of a mix of people and, while some cared about what was going on away from home, others couldn't care less. Many of these people depended on their home for their livelihood and there were forces out there which couldn't be controlled that could wreak devastation.

It was an interesting point of view; one he had certainly never given much consideration to before. Stepping outside he could see the last of his team finishing up with the people on the street. Escorting Kagome to the car, he held the door open to let her in, before taking one last look around.

This was simply one small town in a country full of them. What other amusing quirks would he find as he traveled the countryside in the coming weeks? Slipping into the seat next to her, he held her as her head fell on his shoulder, before she released peals of laughter.

It was nearly contagious.

Nearly.

Things certainly weren't dull with her around.

**Title: A Part of his Daily Diet**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #031, "Cherry Tree**

**Word Count: 676**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

Although the afternoon was chilly, the sky was clear and it made for a picture perfect day to sit outside. Picture perfect were the key words as she wrapped her arms around her to protect her body from the wind. Still, one of the things she loved the most about university campuses was their use of green space, and Michigan State was no exception. Finding a small quad on campus, she sat on a bench under a tree waiting for Sesshoumaru to finish greeting the students following his talk there.

It amused her to watch the female students flock to both him and Shippou. Gone were the days where she could be carefree like that, having long grown out of that phase. But, looking back on her own university days at NYU, she understood precisely where these girls were coming from. They were young, not yet jaded by the world. They could afford to indulge in frivolous actions such as following hot men, even if they were politicians.

Shippou seemed to thrive in this environment, though he maintained an air of professionalism. He clearly did not mind having women following him everywhere. Neither did Miroku, for that matter. She could see his eyes darting back and forth as he supervised his two candidates. It was like he couldn't figure out which girl to look at first. This was normal though. He was just very good at hiding his indiscretions, and he certainly didn't act upon them during an election campaign.

But Sesshoumaru looked like he needed a little help and, while he wasn't screaming for it, or even asking for it, his often-aloof stance was tense. It was one thing to stop and speak to people on the street. It was quite another to deal with hormonal female students.

As bad as she felt for him, Kagome couldn't stop the mirth she felt as well, watching him struggle for his sanity. It served the arrogant man right, especially when he would often laugh at her for no reason at all. Or so she believed anyway. Who knew what went through his head.

Looking up at the tree above her, she smiled as she recognized its species. Cherry. She should have known, given the area. Unfortunately it was too late in the year for it to give any fruit, but in the spring, she knew it would be full of flowers. Part of her wished she could come back and see it in its full glory; although part of her wanted to stay away, knowing the cherry blossoms would remind her too much of home. It had been entirely too long since she had returned to Japan to visit her mother and brother, but there was so much here for her to see and do.

"Did you know that Michigan is home to the second and third-largest cherry pies in the world?" she asked haphazardly as Sesshoumaru took a seat next to her, their security having sent the students away.

"Where's the first?" he asked idly, though she could see the momentary confusion in his eyes for her bringing up this subject.

"Somewhere in Canada. It beat them out by a long shot, but while you were giving your speech, I read up on them online as I was trying to find some place nice we could go to dinner tonight."

"And you just happened to stumble upon cherry pies," he said, clearly amused.

Jabbing an elbow into him she smiled. "My mind works in mysterious ways."

Turning her head to look at him, she nearly jumped, startled to see his face in such close proximity to hers. "I have a fondness for cherries," he murmured, touching his lips lightly to hers, the electric shock sending a jolt through her.

"Do you now," she breathed, separating from him momentarily.

"Hm hmm. I fear cherries are a required part of my daily diet."

Perplexed, Kagome just shrugged her shoulders, giving in to the moment and ignoring the spectators. Curled against Sesshoumaru on the bench, she no longer felt cold.

**Title: An Issue of Trust**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #027, "Wise Person"**

**Word Count: 352**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

Flying across the country was becoming second nature to him. Before, while it wasn't uncommon to fly to and from Washington on a daily basis, it certainly was nowhere near what it was like right now; flying to Michigan in the morning, to Indiana for the afternoon, then a speech in Tennessee tonight. From there he'd fly out to Texas so he could tour some of the oil refineries first thing in the morning with Shippou.

It was an exhausting schedule for anybody, so it didn't surprise Sesshoumaru to see Kagome fast asleep in her seat on the plane, even though the flight wasn't very long.

"Have you told her anything yet?" Miroku asked, finally putting the papers in his briefcase. It seemed as if the business side of the flight was over. Glaring at his campaign manager, he was torn between not saying anything at all, or staring the man to death. "I'll take that as a no."

"It's too soon," he finally said, meeting Miroku halfway. "She'll run."

"Or, she could stay," his manager countered, reaching over to the bar to pour a small glass of scotch. "You need to trust her."

It was a debate he constantly fought with himself everyday. If he told her, what would he say? How would she react? Would she run and try to leave him again or would she stay by his side, supporting him the rest of the way?

He hoped for the latter, however, he believed the former would happen. Kagome was entirely too trusting an individual to forgive any deception as big as this. She would be hurt by it and there wouldn't be much he could do, knowing he was the root cause.

"If you don't tell her and she finds out some other way, she'll never forgive you," Miroku said, staring at him in all seriousness. "She'll wonder why she was with you for so long, knowing you were hiding something as big and important as this from her."

Closing his eyes, Sesshoumaru knew Miroku was right. He would have to tell her.

He just didn't know when.

**Title: A Niggling Doubt**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #075, "Writing"**

**Word Count: 570**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

Writing to her mother always made Kagome feel better, not that she was feeling bad at the moment. In fact she was quite content, curled up in Sesshoumaru's arms as she typed out her e-mail. The day had been long, but they had accomplished so much and the latest polls released were in their favour. Looking back, his eyes were closed, the day's activities obviously tiring him out as well. His stamina amazed her, though. Throughout the entire campaign she had never once seen him fall asleep before her, but he was always up and ready to go before she was in the morning.

She smiled at the peacefulness he seemed to exude.

Taking advantage of his sleep, she decided this would be the perfect time to inform her mother of him, while she felt so connected to him. Checking one more time to make sure he was truly asleep, she began her e-mail, wondering what her mother's reaction would be.

When Kagome had first told her she was coming to New York to study, her mother was distraught, worried. Understandably, she didn't want her daughter worlds away, but she had let her go, reluctantly wishing her well.

And, if Kagome was honest with herself, it had been hard leaving home for a strange land. Coming here, she had no friends and, really no prospects, other than her university education. There were times, over the years, that she had wanted to just fly home and stay with her family. Yet, it was times like right now that she was glad she made the decision she had.

She would never have met Sesshoumaru otherwise.

Something was bothering him today, though. Being the man he was, she couldn't decipher it. Though he insisted all was well, he was quiet, much quieter than usual. If she weren't so well aware of his habits, Kagome wouldn't have known anything.

So what could she do to get him to open up to her? Surely he must trust her at some level. It stung, if she thought about. Did he really feel like he couldn't tell her anything? Even Kouga was more forthcoming at this point in their relationship, and she didn't feel as close to him then as she did to Sesshoumaru now. Something about Sesshoumaru just called to her, spoke to her, insisted that he belong to her. Giggling silently over the slightly possessive pattern of thought that took over, Kagome reread her e-mail, clicking send when she was satisfied with the content. Her mother would reply by morning, but Kagome would be long gone, already working on the next leg of their campaign; she would savour the reply in the evening.

Despite everything, she knew her mother would be happy for her. For once, she knew what she was doing and where she was going, and it filled her with joy to know that somebody who had the potential to be truly great wanted her; that he was ready to set aside that greatness for her. It was both humbling and exhilarating.

Closing the laptop, she carefully placed it next to her on the bed before leaning back to rest her head on his shoulder, smiling when his arms instinctively tightened around her. When she was in school her professors had told her that working on a political campaign could be life changing.

They didn't know how right they were.


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: Pros and Cons**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #096, "Secret"**

**Word Count: 500**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

For those who invested in it, the oil business was most definitely lucrative although, in the long run, Sesshoumaru couldn't care less about it. Still, without an oil sector, the currently booming economy would bust. In that event, the United States would be hard pressed to come out of any financial recession that the loss of such an industry could cause.

If not a depression.

He didn't dwell on that, though, as both he and Shippou were taken on a tour of a refinery. Having done his homework ahead of time, he made it a point to know and understand everything he could about oil drilling and manufacturing. While he was disgruntled like many other people, he knew this wasn't something that he could battle on the local or national stage. He was prepared to go international and work with the cartel to get a deal. Pressing his lips into a thin line, he knew that manufacturers and those who had investments in oil would be displeased. While they would be a force to be reckoned with, it was becoming increasingly difficult for those who had low income to afford the basic necessities such as heating because of high prices.

Though it wasn't just the cartel he would need to battle. The speculation surrounding the rising cost would need to end too. The speculation in the futures market was doing more to drive up the cost than the usual supply and demand.

However, at the moment, he wasn't worried about that. He already had a plan in place to slowly work on it. And, despite having this plan, he had decided not to make it public, knowing those in charge of the industry would try to hinder his campaign. He needed to be in the Oval Office to do what he planned on doing. Right now, he was more concerned about his impending chat with Kagome. Having mentally put together a pro and con list the night before, he weighed the decision, coming to a deadlock.

Con: She might leave.

Pro: No more secrets.

In the end it came down to one thing. He needed her. It was no longer a fascination, nor an infatuation. He needed her. And Sesshoumaru Taisho, having developed a reputation of being fearless, feared her reaction.

Looking around, he nodded as he heard his tour guide explain what was going on in the plant, but truth be told, he didn't pay much attention. Catching Shippou's knowing grin, he glared at the boy before returning to his own thoughts.

He had enjoyed last night more than he wanted to admit, sitting in the bed with her, initially just talking before watching her write the e-mail to her mother. Having seen what she was doing and wishing to see the content without interrupting her, he feigned sleep. While devious, it had opened him up to a whole lot more about what she wasn't telling him. He hoped everything she had said to her mother would carry over later.

He wanted to hope for more, but life had taught him one thing.

Don't get your hopes up too soon.

**Title: Humans Be Damned**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #057, "Aura"**

**Word Count: 1,389**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

**A big thank you to Snowfall for working through this with me**

The view from her bedroom was breathtaking. The mountainous range of the Rockies was something Kagome hadn't thought she'd see in the near future, but they were laid out, right in front of her, through her bedroom window. Since arriving in Denver from Texas earlier in the day, she was in a constant state of awe. Nature had created some amazing spectacles and the Rocky Mountains were proof of that. It made an excellent backdrop for another environmental announcement.

Hearing her bedroom door click behind her, she smiled as she saw Sesshoumaru standing there, his face seemingly more serious than normal. Typically, at this point in the evening, he would relax a little. Tonight he was tense.

"Are you finally going to tell me what's on your mind?" she asked him, moving to sit on the bed and patting the seat next to her.

"I saw you writing an e-mail to your mother last night."

"You weren't supposed to see it," she mumbled, feeling the blush rise in her cheeks as she recalled the content.

Smirking lightly, he continued. "The e-mail address is Japanese. I thought you moved here when you were younger?"

"Ah," she thought as she recognized where his train of thought was heading. "We moved back when I was fifteen. My grandfather got sick and my mother needed to return to take care of the family shrine. They're still there. I came back here for school."

"Hn. And here I thought you were hiding something."

Frowning, she grabbed his hand and held it in hers. "I have no need to hide anything from you. I can be read like an open book. Is that what has been bothering you?"

She could see the internal debate playing out in his eyes. There was more and he didn't know how to say it. She didn't want to push him into saying anything he wasn't ready to, but the suspense of it alone was killing her. "That's not it, is it?" she finally asked.

"There are things that nobody knows save Miroku and Shippou, and these are things that nobody can know. If you wish to hear them, I need your word that what I'm about to say or do will not go beyond the walls of this room."

Nodding in agreement, she sat solemnly as he stood before her, his golden eyes intense and focused on her. Like a flare of energy, she felt as though she was being saturated with a blast of power; intense, like the man, full of life and strength. Opening her eyes wide, she nearly scrambled back on the bed in shock and, to be honest, a little fear, though she knew he would never physically hurt her.

Still, his aura was pushing against hers, forcing her own to submit. It was nothing like she had ever felt before and she grew up on a shrine. "Sesshoumaru?"

As the intensity of the power died she finally took a good look at him before approaching him. His eyes watched her intently she lifted her hands to his face, tracing the markings that had appeared on his cheek. His skin was soft and smooth, no trace of makeup or anything unnatural that would account for the markings. "What are they?" she asked when she finally stepped back.

"A legacy from my father. They denote my heritage as well as my rank."

"Rank?"

"I am of royal blood, of sorts, considered to be an ancient prince of Japan. Youkai."

Remembering the stories she had been told by her grandfather of youkai eating humans, destroying human villages, and causing havoc and chaos all over Japan, she jumped back in horror."

"Demon."

"Youkai," his voice hardened. "You've become too much like the Americans, ignorant of feudal Japanese beings. To call us demons is to insult us. It's the equivalent of calling us the spawn of Satan, or his warriors. We are neither. We walk the Earth trying to make a living for ourselves, much like you humans." Sitting next to her on the bed again, Kagome closed her eyes as she tried to understand everything that was being said. She couldn't feel any malice, anger or hate coming off him. There was no threat.

"If you just want to live, why hide?" An onslaught of emotions hit her at once; confusion, fear, hurt, curiosity, and an innate sense to try and understand what was just going on at that moment. And why he would hide something this big from her, of all people.

"We hide to survive. Could you imagine anybody electing a force more powerful than man into office? Especially in a world super power? This is the age of man, and most of us have come to accept it. But we need to protect ourselves too."

Falling backward, her head bounced lightly on the mattress and she closed her eyes, trying to assimilate everything she'd heard. "So, if all you want to do is live, why is this such a big deal? Why would you hide it from _me?_"

She could hear the sigh, feel the shift in his aura as he tried to find the words. Worry? How was it possible she could read his mood? "I hide this from everybody who is not trustworthy, except you. I simply could not find the right time."

"No, of course not, when would be the right time? Guess what Kagome, I'm a demon; no, sorry, _youkai_, will you date me now?" she rambled on in her irritation.

"You are not taking this well."

Fuming, she sat up. "No shit, Sherlock. How do you expect me to take this? But, if this is your big secret, I'll get over it. I'll need a bit of time, but I'll get over it." Staring at him she could feel the worry increase a bit, and she narrowed her eyes. "This is not the big secret," she accused.

"I want you to think of my campaign, the environmental aspect, saving the wildlife reserves in Alaska, protecting the lands in Yosemite and the promise of more protected lands. My lack of support in the oil refineries, pollution control, greenhouse gas reductions. Think of the charitable organizations I support."

"All of them promote clean air, clean land and environmentally friendly policies," she answered, confused as to where the conversation was going.

"Youkai are creatures of the Earth. We need the Earth in order to survive. The city suits us well for business, but we need open space to roam every now and again. As everything becomes increasingly built up, there is less land for us. As humans expand and develop, youkai disappear. Every day humans are developing new weapons that could obliterate us. Our bodies may be strong, but even we cannot withstand a gun. All of you humans have somebody who needs to look out for you. This is why you have government. We youkai have learned to look out for ourselves."

"Okay, so what does this all have to do with your campaign?" she asked.

"The Sequoia trees are dying out. Look at the polar bears, they're dying out too. Would you not do anything you could if you had the power to protect them?"

Connecting the dots from A to B to C, Kagome put the clues and hints together. "You're not running because you want to improve the country. You're running to improve the country for youkai and the rest of us be damned." Getting back up, she leapt off the bed and began pacing back and forth across the room.

"I am running for office to protect what is mine to protect," he said in what sounded like a growl. "But that doesn't mean I would shirk my duties in such a position and forget about everybody else. They become mine too. Why do you think I've been in office? I've had the ability to oversee several national operations, get first hand information on what the government knows of my kind. I am able to help other youkai blend in and keep them off the radar of those who would hunt them. And you cannot tell me they wouldn't be hunted."

Conceding to his point, she dropped to the easy chair, resting her head in her forehead. "You lied to me. Get out. I need to think."

AN

A big thank you to everybody who volunteered to beta for me. Yabou will be betaing the new fic which will probably make its way onto here after Candidacy is done. I want to get a bit of it written before I put it up anyway and while I have three chapters complete, it's not enough yet.

As well, Wiccan volunteered to beta this story, so one of these days you'll probably see it come up again and again as the changes come in. A big thank you to Wiccan, this is a wonderful gift as I hate editing my own work. Can edit a news article no problem, but my own fiction? I'm too close to it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: A Day Away**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #087, "Gourd"**

**Word Count: 586**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

"Come with me." Sesshoumaru led her to a private vehicle as they left the tarmac on the private airfield in Montana. Separating from the others, he had told them to go off and do whatever campaigning needed doing without him. He was taking a day, and he was going to make his botched attempt at explaining things right.

How was it one slip of a girl could cause him to lose all of his discipline and stutter about like he had last night? And she still hadn't approached him about their discussion. For the first time in his long life, he felt panic, the fear of losing somebody that important. Inuyasha had warned him that one day this would happen, but he never believed the hanyou and had criticized him for taking a human mate. Now he was beginning to understand.

The ride was silent with the exception of the radio, though the music was unappealing. "If this is about last night, I'm not ready to talk about it," she said, not so much defiant, but still very confused. "Where are we going?"

Glancing sideways at her, Sesshoumaru didn't answer until they pulled in front of a large farmhouse. "My half-brother Inuyasha lives here with his mate and pups." The curiosity that crossed her face looked promising, he realized. She didn't seem averse to it. "I was saving this for Halloween but today is, perhaps, a better day for it. Shippou can operate on his own for the day with Miroku."

Stepping around the side of the house, they were greeted with fields and fields lined with large orange pumpkins, ripe for the picking. Three little boys were running about, chasing each other while leaping over them. She winced as she saw one get caught on one of the vines and fall, but the others cheered before he got up and began chasing them.

"Your nephews?"

"Unfortunately. Inuyasha was never able to function in a civilized manner and, as such, it has been passed on to his children. What little decency they have comes from the influence of his mate, Sango." Gesturing ahead he led her to the back patio table where Inuyasha sat with his mate.

"Is Inuyasha youkai like you?" she asked, as they got closer, his puppy ears coming into view.

"No, Inuyasha is a hanyou, half demon. His mother was human, his father - my father - a youkai. His mate is human making his children one quarter youkai. They have twenty-three sons and daughters, most of them having grown up and made their lives elsewhere."

He nearly chuckled as he saw her eyes bug out. "Twenty-three? How old is Sango to have had twenty-three pregnancies?"

"Mates live together all their lives. A human will share in the longevity of her youkai mate. Inuyasha is only a couple hundred years younger than I."

"Please stop," she groaned. "I haven't reached that part on my own yet."

"But you are reaching it," he murmured to himself, pleased that she was at least giving the situation some thought. Pushing her forward he introduced her to his half-brother and Sango, briefly glaring at his brother to remind of him the situation they discussed. He wanted her acceptance; he didn't want to her be overwhelmed.

But if anybody could ease her fears, he knew it would be Sango. And watching Kagome smile, genuine and true, at the welcome she received from his sister-in-law, he knew that acceptance wasn't far off.

He would not lose her. Not to his own heritage.

**Title: Figuring Things Out**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #012, "Betrayal"**

**Word Count: 1,197**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

Kagome liked Sango. There really wasn't anything about her that people couldn't like. She was easy to get along with, had a sense of humour, as well as a sense of propriety, and had a strength that far surpassed that of many women she knew. Sango attributed it to hundreds of years of raising Inuyasha and his children. Giggling, she could believe it, seeing how much like his children Inuyasha could be. As a hanyou and a human, they made an odd couple. Yet, watching them interact with each other earlier, the small touches, the fleeting glances, even the banter, they obviously fit together.

It was amazing how well they seemed to fit together. Inuyasha could be rough around the edges but it didn't faze Sango. And he didn't seem to get away with anything she considered inappropriate.

Watching Sesshoumaru interact with his half-brother had been another experience all together. The sidelong glances of annoyance, tolerance, and names such as half-breed, hanyou, bastard and more, seemed to be spoken more as terms of endearment than actual insults. Such was their relationship it seemed; stilted, still semi-tense, but there was a grudging respect for each. While they weren't close, according to Sango, they had come along way.

"I'm jealous," Kagome sighed as she watched the kids exercise the horses in the far field.

"You're dating a Presidential candidate, I don't know what you have to be jealous of," Sango replied, handing Kagome a mug of coffee before following her line of sight.

"You have a loving husband, er, mate, and children who are well adjusted and just know how to have fun. You own this large stretch of land, have a mountainous backdrop, and simple peace and quiet. This is what every woman dreams of."

Chuckling, Sango placed her coffee on the table. "There is no such thing as peace and quiet in this house."

"Oi, you brats!" Inuyasha bellowed, as if proving her point before leaping in the air and landing front of the boys, pulling them off the horses when he caught them trying to play chicken with each other.

"You know," Sango sent a sidelong glance to her, "You could have all this too. Your kids probably wouldn't be as wild with Sesshoumaru as a father, but you know he would take you to any part of the world you wanted, buy any stretch of land that interests you and give you anything you want. That's what dogs do instinctively. They provide for their mates and make sure they never want for anything."

"We're not even close to that point," Kagome mumbled, blushing.

"I'd say you're closer than you think. He told you who he was. No human other than Miroku knows. He's never brought any of his past women to visit us."

"What about Kagura?" Lord, she wanted to sneer the name.

"Kagura was never a mate. Married, yes, but they were never properly mated. She was a means to an end, and a friend, nothing more. There was little loyalty to Sesshoumaru on her part, though he maintained fidelity. Today you won't even see that on paper, as it happened centuries ago and the records were destroyed."

"That's the other thing," she said. "His birth certificate lists him as 41. His bios say he's 41. Yet, from everything I've heard he's centuries old. And from Japan. Did those records suddenly disappear as well?"

"Money does wonders when you need it to." Sango shrugged. "If you have enough money you can forge the documents you need, birth certificates included. It's necessary to hide who you are. Every fifty years or so we'll up and move, bequeath a piece of land to one of the kids, and take on new identities. Sesshoumaru has always kept some form of his name. And he recycles them. You're lucky, this is the first time he's ever used his original name."

Trying to process all of the information, Kagome wanted to groan. It was becoming too much again. "I don't feel lucky," she murmured. "I feel lost in all this." Looking back she saw Sesshoumaru staring at both she and Sango. Inuyasha was still out in the field with the boys. "There are so many questions about what do I do next."

"Well, you can do either one of two things. You can run. You can decide that this is something you don't want, and leave, Sesshoumaru wouldn't begrudge you for it; he knows it is a lot to take in. Or you can stay and see where this takes you. Youkai aren't that much different than you and I, you know, if that's what's holding you back."

"It's not that. Well, it is that, to an extent, as this is no longer interracial dating, it's now interspecies dating since he's not human. I don't know enough about youkai to know their customs, their likes and dislikes, their habits. I've always known Sesshoumaru as a human and now, to think of him as something other, it's strange. Even more, what he told me last night has shaken my whole belief system."

Grabbing her hand in support, Sango looked lovingly toward her own mate. "The only way to get the answers you need is to talk to him. If you want my opinion, the fact that he's a youkai shouldn't matter because, at the heart of it all, he's still the same. Youkai offer many advantages that humans do not. They are fiercely loyal, he will protect you with everything that is in him, and you will get more than the standard fifty years before death and old age separate you. You'll get more than fifty lifetimes. If you love somebody, that alone should be incentive enough."

Rising from her seat, Kagome picked up her coffee mug and walked to Sesshoumaru, turning back once to see Sango making her way to her own mate. Privacy, she thought. The woman had endeared herself to her even more as most would stay close to eavesdrop.

"There are things we need to talk about," she said when she stood before him. "I can understand why you would need to keep a secret like you did. I'm not mad or upset about." He nodded, waiting for her to continue. "And, while it's taking a while for me to wrap my head around the fact that you're a youkai and not a human, I can move past that as well. I just need a bit of time. What I'm having trouble with is all of the lies from the beginning. I joined this campaign to help elect someone I believed would be a great President, only to find out he had ulterior motives for wanting the job. That's what hurts. I thought you were above all that. I believed you were above all that."

"What is done, is done," was his only explanation. "All I can do now is ask that you move past that, too. To do otherwise, you'd have to leave me, or have me put a near extinct species in further danger. I cannot risk either."

Nodding, she took a seat next to him. "Then tell me who you are."

**Title: You Have Yet To See Impressive**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: PG-13 - Language**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #052, "Past"**

**Word Count: 773**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

Catching Kagome out of the corner of his eye, Sesshoumaru was filled with arrogant pride as he saw the awed look on her face. "Oi Asshole, eyes on me," Inuyasha growled, forcing his attention back to him.

He forgot what it was like, sparring with this brother, not having picked up a sword in over seventy years. It seemed as if there was never an occasion for it anymore, especially as humans became even more obsessed with the idea of time and working against it. For youkai like him, though, they had nothing but time. Still, even he could admit lately that living by a clock and calendar was becoming an inconvenience. He had wanted to take her away from things sooner but, by the end of the day when they left the ranch, they would be faced with the daily grind once again

So, he took the time to relish that which he once was – a great and mighty dai-youkai who far surpassed others in both strength and skill. It was certainly an afternoon filled with ups and downs, as he struggled to help Kagome understand who he was and that, though he played the role of a human, he couldn't change his very core.

There was still uncertainty, he knew, in the way she would hesitate at times to touch him, to hold his hand. But she was fascinated by his physical make up as she explored his markings, and stared at his claws. She was still torn, it seemed, but it was getting better.

And she hadn't run.

His nephews had latched onto her immediately and she seemed at home around them, as if she had been around kids her entire life. She was so full of ease...

Sending Inuyasha's sword flying, he sheathed his own and turned his back on the hanyou, declaring the fight was over and he had won. Gone were the days when he fought for blood. Now it was simply for sport. Running his hand through his silver hair, he pulled the tangles out before reaching for a glass of water. Inuyasha was one of the few youkai who could give him a challenge despite the fact that he was hanyou.

"Very impressive Mr. Taisho," Kagome praised as he polished off the glass. Despite the fact that her words seemed bold and slightly flirty, one look at her and he knew she had struggled to say them. Eyes cast low, a slight blush covering her cheeks, her nervousness painted quite the endearing picture. Though stilted, their conversation earlier had done a lot to clear the air between them. He had no doubt it would. A good businessman knew the outcome of negotiations before he even went in. A good politician would have the same foresight. And an even better strategist, and youkai lord, would never have picked a battle he could not win.

She had seemed enthralled, if not a bit mystified as he told her of his father, the great Inu no Taisho, and his time as lord of the western lands. That time had passed long ago, but it was rich with history. At the time he simply existed, he had told her. He traveled throughout Japan, checking his borders, eliminating threats. There would be the occasional fight with Inuyasha as they crossed paths; the two of them were once bitter enemies. It wasn't until recently, when youkai began to die out and humans began to reign, that he started to fight for others.

He could see the light dawning in her eyes as she heard his story. Sparing no detail but the most gruesome, he had told her he was never a good youkai in the sense that he thought of others. It was constantly about himself, his power, and his ability to surpass his father and create his own legacy.

And yet, hearing all of this, once again, she didn't run. She seemed to finally understand what he felt his purpose was now. Assuring her that his run for the oval office had nothing to do with power, and everything to do preservation, had seemed to ease any fear she might have had as well. Just because he was youkai didn't mean he was going to ignore humans he had told her.

"If I win, they will be mine too. And I always protect what belongs to me."

Her faith in him humbled him at times, he realized when she smiled at him. Perhaps there was hope.

Leaning into her now, he allowed his lips to brush her ear, inhaling her scent before speaking. "You have yet to see impressive."


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: Majesty**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #073, "Still"**

**Word Count: 971**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

Watching the sunset Kagome was filled with contentment for the first time in the past two days. It was funny how much your life could change overnight.

Literally.

Yesterday at this time she believed Sesshoumaru to be a human, much like her, though he came from a different walk of life. She believed him to be on the side of the people, she believed she made an impact on his life and, as of last night, she was ready to believe herself in love, though she knew logically it was too soon. Then, within a few hours of believing all this, it changed, and he suddenly became somebody she didn't know, or recognize.

Youkai.

It was heady to think about it. This man that she once believed human was in fact a magical creature born well over one thousand years ago. He had lived through dynasties and was among those people now considered myths. He lived through it all and had the wisdom and experience of a thousand men.

But in this single moment, as the sun set and the almost-full moon rose high into the sky, it was nearly perfect. Not a sound could be heard around them other the nearby livestock and their own idle chatter. It was as if they were standing still in their own little corner of the world, Sango and Inuyasha having gone inside to supervise the boys working on their homework.

"I'm not running," she confirmed as she reached for his hand, careful of his claws. From the moment they arrived on the ranch, Sesshoumaru had changed to his youkai form and stayed that way, for what reason, she wasn't sure. He could be tired of hiding for all she knew, or he could be doing it for her benefit, forcing her with every glance to recognize him for what he was.

He was once a cold-blooded killer, she knew, after their discussion earlier. But it also wasn't lost on her that, not once in their time together, had he ever turned his claws on her or anybody else. Not even when she was shot at. "How many others know?"

"Besides Inuyasha and Sango?" Nodding her head she waited for her answer. "Shippou, but then he's a fox youkai, and no, he's not set for world domination either," he replied with a slight quirk of his lips. "He didn't want any part of this until I convinced him of the benefits. He'll be fair."

"I didn't say otherwise," she replied, deciding not to be surprised by his revelation.

"Miroku as well. He's well over five hundred years old as well, having long life granted to him by that of a youkai who once loved him."

"How?"

"She lay dying and had yet to mate him. He couldn't commit but she hadn't lost faith that he could one day. And so, before dying, she shared her life force with him. It's not often this is done as it requires a high level of trust between the two beings. It is painful, more so for him because he was cursed. But it taught him a lesson about females and now he's more career-oriented than female-oriented. He was in love with Sango at the time, though she was already mated."

"That's tragic. So you can feel love, despite what the myths say." Oh, if looks could kill, she thought with amusement. Of course it was a stupid statement as all creatures could feel love, but having grown up on a shrine she heard all sorts of stories about youkai that could give even the toughest kids nightmares.

"Come," he said as he grabbed her hand, once again taking care with this claws. Those stripes, she thought dazed as she looked at his wrist. She had an insane urge to see where they went. She was so fascinated with them.

"Where are we going?"

"You still have one more thing to see and I need a wide space for it." Leading her to an open clearing, she looked around when they stopped, curious as to what he had planned next. "You haven't run yet," he explained. "Will you promise me that you won't run, no matter what you see? Will you trust me enough to know I won't hurt you?"

Trust, she mused, is what it came down to, and despite the earlier betrayal, she knew that was the one thing she could count on. She trusted him. He may not have been honest from the very beginning, but he had his reasons. Even afterward, when it seemed like the shit hit the fan, she trusted him to care for her. "Yes," she whispered, as it felt like the time for it. "I won't run."

Sesshoumaru paced as if he seemed nervous, much like he did the night before and she knew whatever he had to tell her, it would be big. "Youkai," he explained, "well, powerful ones, have two forms; a humanoid form, and something akin to an animal. I am an inu, a dog, and I have two as well. What you see before you is the humanoid form, the one I take, and have always taken, most often."

Following along as best she could, Kagome's eyes widened as the wind picked up around her, swirling about her feet and around him. The power emanating from him was strong, nearly forcing her to take a step back, but she feared he would see that as running and she promised him she wouldn't.

"Two forms," she muttered as she watched his face elongate. "One humanoid, one like an animal." Staring wide-eyed at the great white beast towering above her, the large moon in the backdrop against the mountain range, her mind went blank.

It was majesty at its finest.

**Title: Acceptance**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #04, "If It Turns"**

**Word Count: 651**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

**Thanks: To Snowfall for talking this out with me too. It was she who gave me the idea for this particular piece. **

A thousand thoughts were running through Sesshoumaru's head as he observed Kagome from above. At the moment she seemed intent on staring at him. In her eyes he could see everything; the awe, fear, trepidation and fascination. It would be just one more thing she would have to take into account before committing to him fully.

But what if she rejected him? Inuyasha had asked that question earlier in the day when she was walking with Sango. Now that she knew everything, what if she rejected him? Could he simply let her walk away knowing she knew all of his secrets, who he was? Could he let her turn away with all of this knowledge? She could potentially destroy him and everything he worked toward. She could go to the press and leak the information, exposing the youkai world to everybody else. As far as humans were concerned, youkai were extinct, and proving otherwise would send them into mass hysteria followed by a hunt. Could he risk the entire population for one woman?

All day he had asked himself those questions and, standing there now in the moonlight it dawned on him. He had. The next few moments were dependent on how she responded to him. Humans in the past who were considered a danger were promptly exterminated. Looking at her now, though, he wasn't sure he could do that. He knowingly exposed himself to her and asked her to trust him.

At this single moment the only thing he could do was place his trust in her. Glancing ahead he could see Inuyasha staring out of the window of his house at them, his three boys standing in front of him serving as a reminder of why this was a secret that was not to be taken lightly. Even though most of the blood in his nephews had been diluted due to Sango's, they still contained enough youki to make them different. There was nothing they would be able to do to avoid a mass slaughter if humans got it in their heads to destroy them. Humans would travel to the ends of the earth after them with weapons that no amount of magic or physical strength could fight against.

Turning back to Kagome, though, Sesshoumaru nearly sighed in relief as he saw the smile on her face before she slowly walked up to him, hands outstretched. Lowering his head, not so much in submission, but in acceptance, he allowed her touch, fighting to hold back the moan that wanted to escape within as she began to stroke his muzzle. This was a first, allowing a human, or anybody really, to touch him while he was in his true form and not in battle.

"Well, this is something," he heard her say somewhat muffled as she pressed her head into him. "Now when I get pissed off at something you do - and it will happen - and bitch to my friends, when they say 'Kagome, he's such a dog,' it'll actually be true."

Eyes wide, he stared in disbelief at her words, before allowing the magic to swirl around him, returning him to his former self. Holding her close, Sesshoumaru laughed, not so much at what she said, but at what she didn't say. She had accepted him. She hadn't told him off, or told him it was too much for her to handle. She didn't force his hand into something which he dreaded.

She accepted him.

And so he held her closer letting his actions speak for him, much as she did earlier. In an hour they would return to the others, their day would be over as Miroku prepped him for the journey to Spokane the next morning. But for now, he would relish the moment. The biggest hurdle in his personal life had been overcome. Now it was it was time to get his professional life back on track.

**Title: Trust**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #80, "Leaving"**

**Word Count: 451**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

She was going to miss them. Plain and simple, Kagome was enamoured with Sango and her family. She and Inuyasha just seemed to fit with each other, each building upon the strength of the other. And their children were so full of life. Though it was just one day, she felt like she had been there a lifetime, and it wasn't enough. It was peaceful.

And enlightening.

Looking at the hand holding hers, she frowned when she saw the claws had returned to their blunt nails, his markings having disappeared. He was hiding himself again. It just didn't seem right to have to do so. "How was it your body guard didn't see the giant dog in the field last night," she whispered, leaning into him so as the two men in the front of the car couldn't hear.

"They're youkai as well," he said, explaining it. "Personally hired by me. They fight for the same cause and help when they can."

"You trust them," she murmured, looking closely at the two of them, though they didn't look back. "You can trust me too."

Feeling the gentle squeeze on her hand, she turned to look at him, to see his own amber eyes intent on hers. "I know. Otherwise you would still be oblivious to the realities around me."

Knowing the risk he took, she felt humbled that he thought that highly of her. Sango had explained to her the significance of such an act. Physically he was never vulnerable, but he left the entire youkai race vulnerable each and every time he let an outsider in. "If this doesn't work out between us, if for some reason something happens that we can't work through, I will keep your secret. I will never tell another soul of what I saw today, or what I know of you."

It was perhaps the best thing she could do for them, she thought. But now she would be walking around wondering who else has a secret like this.

"Miroku has called for a meeting upon our return," Sesshoumaru said interrupting her thoughts as he stared upon the screen of the Blackberry. "We leave at 8 am for Spokane. He wants to make sure we're all on track for the arts announcement at the opera house."

"I forgot about the arts platform," Kagome replied sheepishly. "Just for today I forgot there was an outside world we had to deal with." Pulling her hand from his she dug through the files she had in her briefcase. "What does arts have to do with youkai preservation?"

"Absolutely nothing," Sesshoumaru answered. "But I need the votes of its supporters to get into office don't I?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that too."

**Title: Of Trash and Goats**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #91, "Drastic Measures"**

**Word Count: 558**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

Exhausted from the flight and the reception at the Opera House, Sesshoumaru was finally beginning to feel refreshed as he walked around Spokane; again, greeting and checking out the general sites. One of the few cities with a river and several waterfalls running through it, the picturesque scene made him yearn for the old days when he got to wander aimlessly throughout Japan, enjoying the peace and quiet nature had to offer. This would be as close as he could come, it seemed, as there were very few remote places around anymore. Everything seemed to be touched by civilization in some way.

Spokane included.

Yet they made an effort to remain environmentally conscious as well; the river was as clean as it could be running through a city. Humans, by nature, were filthy creatures and, as such, they often messed around with nature. But here it was different.

"Check this out," Kagome giggled as she ran to a metal goat in the park. "I had read about this somewhere. It's left over from the World's Fair in 1974. The theme was 'Our Environment.'"

Amused, more so at her enthusiasm than the goat, he walked over to her to see what had her so excited. "It's a goat," he said, examining it from all sides yet seeing nothing special about it.

"Ah but things aren't always as they appear." Pulling a tissue out of her pocket she held it to the mouth of the goat and he watched as the suction turned on, forcing the tissue into its mouth, out its rear and into the trash bin. Giggling again, she turned to him. "Genius. It makes it fun to throw things out."

Eying the metal contraption critically, he stifled a snort of disdain. "Seems a little drastic and very crude."

"Every city has its quirks," Kagome said, taking his hand into hers. Inwardly pleased, she was adjusting to things very quickly. "Here comes the mayor," she muttered. "Pretend you like it, he's probably very proud of it."

Turning away from the goat he greeted the mayor before continuing down the road with him, walking along the edge of the river. He knew it was an informal meeting, and very risky, given the fact that they were out in the open, but this way he couldn't be accused of making shady deals. Naraku had come out of the previous debate nursing his pride, and it was only a few days before the third and final debate. His opponent would be, and had been, doing what he could to make up for the loss he suffered. Miroku was very thorough in his accounting last night.

Glancing back he saw one of his men standing behind Kagome as she pulled out her cell phone, no doubt to do some work of her own. Yes, that seemed drastic as well, given that things were going smoothly for them. Still, one never knew when a threat would rise to the surface. Whether she knew it or not, since Atlanta she always had somebody one step behind her. And, as always, the reporters were just one step behind them.

"Mr. Taisho," The mayor calling his name brought Sesshoumaru back to reality as he focused on his pitch. The arts program.

It appeared as if the mayor had much to say about that.


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: Home**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #06, "Nostalgic"**

**Word Count: 626**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

Reading the latest e-mail from her mother, Kagome smiled. Everybody was hard at work in the hotel room preparing for the last of the candidate debates, the work between now and then basically incidental. A quick trip to Utah then on to Los Angeles, the third debate being held there. It seemed as if the home stretch of the campaign was just flying by. So, it was natural that, as she got to slow down just a touch, things would start to hit home.

Her mother's e-mail didn't help either as she was filled in on the on goings of her grandfather and little brother. Souta would be graduating university it seemed, and her grandfather, though high in spirits, was slowly declining in health. For the first time since her arrival in the U.S., she wanted to go home and help out where she could.

Her grandfather worried her the most, simply because she knew he wouldn't slow down. Despite the doctor's warnings and his ailing health, he would continue to act as the shrine's priest as well as its caretaker, most likely until the day he died.

"Kagome?" She looked up to see Miroku, of all people, looking at her with concern and she realized she must have been wearing her worry on her face. Forcing a smile, she tried to placate him. "I'll be fine. Home stuff."

The answer seemed to suffice, as he let it go and handed her another pile of papers.

Newspaper clippings.

All of them from the different southern cities of Utah. "What's this?" she asked, setting her laptop aside for a moment.

"Low yield nuclear simulation test information according to the local media. The current government is planning on releasing these. There's fear that it will cause side effects including radiation. It had been a testing ground in the past and supposedly caused a lot of health problems."

Eyebrow raised, she question. "Supposedly?"

"What actually happened and the official government line differ," Sesshoumaru interjected as he walked back into the room, sitting next to her on the couch. "There's a higher than normal cancer rate and most of it is attributed to nuclear testing. This is something that's being ignored by the Department of Energy. We'll be speaking with a bunch of these claimants tomorrow."

Appalled, she didn't know what irritated her more; the fact that the Department of Energy was planning testing once again, despite the consequences, or the fact that they were taking advantage of this and going to speak with those who were affected by the first round.

"I'm asking questions and making some observations, that is all," he clarified, placing his hand on her knee. "I don't want to see the nuclear testing go through at all either. I understand the need, but there are better ways. I would be campaigning on that regardless of how many people were ill or why."

Reading the reports, she learned of the stories and got to know a few of the people, understanding the trouble and turmoil they were facing because of this. "This is because you're youkai, right?" she whispered as she read a particularly harsh article regarding the effects of radiation poisoning.

A simple nod was her answer.

"Nuclear radiation is one of the man-made weapons you can no longer survive against, right?"

Another nod.

Satisfied, she opened her laptop. She was determined. By the end of the night she would have all of the information he needed to plead his case.

"Your grandfather will be fine," he whispered, moments later, gesturing to the e-mail on her computer that still sat opened. "If they needed you, they'd have asked you to come home."

"You need me," she replied in return, hiding her irritation over him reading her private e-mail.

"That I do."

**Title: Awakening**

**Genre: Romance, Introspection**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #044, "Growth"**

**Word Count: 744**

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

The sickingly sharp smell of antiseptic and medicine could make even the average man dizzy and unwell. For a youkai, it was almost deadly; the scent overpowered all of Sesshoumaru's senses. As a general rule he tended to stay away from medical institutions, knowing they caused him more trouble than good.

But this wasn't about him; it was about the Presidency and his need to reach out and connect with the voters so he could garner the goodwill of the majority. The more people he impressed, the better his chances at achieving the goal. However, that didn't make it any easier to walk through these halls.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked, as she tugged on his sleeve to catch his attention. "You look a little green."

"The smell," he whispered, not wanting to catch the attention of anybody else, most definitely not the reporters standing five feet away.

The look on her face was full of confusion, he saw, as she tried to understand what he was saying. However, he wasn't suicidal enough to explain it further. What the reporters would leave of him if he ever uttered the word 'youkai' would then be fed to the scientists. Not only that, though. He would risk exposing the rest of the youkai population and everything they had worked so hard for would be destroyed.

"Too strong," she deduced, pressing her face closer to his so as not to speak up. "You, being a dog, would have an enhanced sense of smell. If that's the case, why are you here? You could have sent Shippo here instead."

"Fox," he reminded her, mumbling beneath his breath, so only she could hear. "Just as bad."

"Oh yeah."

Holding her close so they could speak without extra ears, he directed them through the hallways until they found the ward he was looking for.

Oncology.

Within these halls were people who suffered as a result of years of radiation poisoning. Sure, some of them contracted the disease naturally, but there were many others who had it unnecessarily inflicted upon them. These were the people he wanted to speak with. These were the people, and youkai he noted, as he felt the spike in power while walking by a room.

Turning around quickly he made sure to hold her tight while pushing through the media into the youkai's room, closing the door behind him. They didn't need to be in here for this; he wasn't doing this as a photo op.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Ignoring Kagome for a minute he approached the bedside, silently observing the occupant. "I know him."

"Who is he?"

"He served under my father years ago. He retired shortly after my father died, to take a mate and raise a family. He was a good man."

"Is he one of those who was exposed to radiation?" she asked, her hand falling on his shoulder for support.

Nodding his head, he was in shock as his gaze fell upon the sleeping form of his father's old friend. Though his youki was still prominent, it was much weaker than he had ever seen it before, his skin withered and grey with the illness. The scent of death clung to him like a second skin and Sesshoumaru knew the youkai didn't have much longer. The youkai's breath laboured each time he tried to breathe in, causing Sesshoumaru to take notice of the growth upon his neck. "This illness was caused by man. He was once strong. He would never succumb to a natural disease such as this."

"I'm sorry."

Turning, he left the room and moved to the next, taking the time to speak with each of the patients. The stories they told him filled him with both a sense of dread and a sense of hope.

Hours later, as he sat upon the private jet, he would contemplate each of their words today; go over every thing they had said to him. It baffled him that the current government was thinking of doing the same thing once again. Releasing a wave of low-level radiation, no matter how mild they may think it is, would only cause the same problems to arise.

Holding her hand he stared out the window. "Things will change," he vowed. And her hand tightened around his in support.

**Title: Elements**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #084, "Danger"**

**Word Count: 523**

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

"A tie?"

Smiling brightly, Kagome beamed at him as he opened the small, slender package she had handed him earlier in the day. Los Angeles was one of the most intimidating, yet one of the most exciting, cities she had visited to date. No, she wasn't 5'8", slender, with bleached blonde hair and fake boobs. And, no, she didn't walk around in designer clothing and four-inch Jimmy Choos, but she had to admit that, somehow, she survived the trek.

The morning was spent in meetings with various city officials and members of his team, preparing for next week's third and final debate. Though they didn't necessarily need to be in Los Angeles until then, it seemed best to familiarize themselves with the climate and with the people. This was perhaps the event by which they would be judged most critically. Everything until now, while important, was technically only a prelude. He had one more chance to prove to the nation as a whole what kind of leader he could be.

And she knew he wouldn't fail.

But that didn't mean she couldn't help.

Taking the day that was offered to her, she relished the few hours in the afternoon where all she had to do was window shop, instead of trying to decipher statistics and formulate plans. Rodeo Drive was only a dream to many women, but it was a thrill to walk down it nonetheless, despite the fact her bank account didn't favour the neighbourhood. 'The dresses,' she thought wistfully, particularly of the deep green ankle-length one in the Chanel window. It was one of those must-haves if she could have afforded it.

"It suits you," she said as he placed the package down, lifting his hands to remove the one tied around his neck.

The trip to Holt's hadn't been wasted, however, as she spied the tie in the window; a combination of red, blue and white. It was American, yet distinctly powerful and bold. It commanded attention, though, in her eyes, not in a negative light. It was perhaps the first gift she had picked up for him, she mused idly as she thought of the amber and silver hairpiece he had given her. Some would call it quid pro quo. Kagome thought of it as nothing more than a small gift of affection.

'Well,' she thought as she stared him. 'Perhaps a little more.'

"It's perfect," she murmured as she lifted her own hands to it, straightening it out as if she were his lover. Blushing, she dropped her hands to her sides before taking a step back. "It screams everything I ever imaged in would."

"Which is what?"

Stepping back Kagome admired him from afar. "Power, intrigue, intelligence, but also something more. Just a touch of danger, like you're not a man to be trifled with."

"I'm not."

Smiling, pleased with her selection she returned to his side. "No you're not. It's one of the reasons why I know you're honest." Watching him fiddle around with the bottom of the tie, she knew.

'Yes,' she thought, 'I have chosen well.'

In more ways than one.

**Title: "We Choose To Go To The Moon"**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #066, "It is Made"**

**Word Count: 673**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

**Disclaimer: Speech portions in this story are written by and belonged to former President John F. Kennedy. This is based on one of three brilliant speeches (in my opinion) that he made during his Presidency.**

"_We choose to go to the moon. We choose to go to the moon in this decade and do the other things, not because they are easy, but because they are hard, because that goal will serve to organize and measure the best of our energies and skills, because that challenge is one that we are willing to accept, one we are unwilling to postpone, and one which we intend to win, and the others, too."_

-John F. Kennedy's address at Rice University, "We Choose To Go To The Moon," September 12, 1962

Sitting in the hotel room, Sesshoumaru replayed the speech over and over on his laptop computer, watching the young President intently as he gave his speech. The passion on his face as he spoke these very words showed that John F. Kennedy not only thought of them, but believed them to his very core.

The beginning of his legacy was the Mercury missions that took the first American man, Alan Shepard, into space. They were followed by John Glenn and his orbit around the world. It was laughable really, given that the government at the time had no clue that the Russians were so far off of sending a man to the moon. It didn't say much about their intelligence agencies in that era. But the speech... that was something that lasted for decades due to its sheer impact alone.

We choose to go to the moon.

Of all the things we could do, or all the places we go, we choose the moon. Not because it's easy, but because it's hard. It spoke very highly of Kennedy's determination, and that of those who followed him, to see those missions through.

It was a diamond in the rough. For all of the examples out there of what not to do as a president, there was the occasional good example offsetting them. This speech fired up the passions of the people. It was something he could only aspire to.

"You're not John Kennedy," Kagome said as she walked by him, closing the lid to his laptop in the process. "And don't deny it. I know you were thinking of what you could do to be like him."

"Not like him. Just rouse the people like him," he admitted, pulling her in to sit on his lap. He knew he should be working during this small reprieve, but at the moment his mind didn't want to focus. To be honest, he was tiring of walking the campaign trail and making promises he couldn't keep unless he reached the desired position. There was so much more he could be doing at this moment. However, his hands were tied as he went through the maneuvers human tradition demanded and proved himself to the people first.

"You'll rouse the people in your own way. You already have in many cases," she said, placating him. "Each President has their own thing and their own way of doing things. Your speeches aren't without meaning and people see that. So you don't inspire them to go to the moon. Who cares? We've been there, done that. You'll inspire them to do other things; perhaps like go to Mars."

"Not because it's easy, but because it's hard," he replied, stroking her hand.

"_Because that goal will serve to organize and measure the best of our energies and skills, because that challenge is one that we are willing to accept, one we are unwilling to postpone, and one which we intend to win" _Kagome quoted.

Rising from his seat, he gently deposited her feet-first on the floor before scooping his speech into his briefcase. Tonight's speech, though not as epochal as Kennedy's speech, was important, and he intended to deliver it to the best of his ability.

"Hey," she called to him before pointing to his neck. "Where's the tie I gave you earlier? I bought it for tonight."

Smiling, he fingered the striped green and white one he was wearing. "I have selected a better occasion to wear it. One more suited for it."


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: An Offer**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #090, "Encampment"**

**Word Count: 911**

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

Standing by the edge of the pool, Kagome couldn't help but think about how gorgeous the scenery was. With brightly coloured leaves covering the branches of the trees, the mountain backdrop and, of course, the main lodge about a hundred feet away, Camp David seemed more like Mountain Resort David than an actual camp.

One hundred, twenty-five acres, the naval guide had said as he drove them all up to the main lodge. One hundred, twenty-five acres to be used as a personal retreat for whoever ended up as President. Giggling, she truly hoped that it would be Sesshoumaru, and that he would take the time to invite her up at least once. She wanted to spend at least one day here while not on business.

Sobering up though, she thought of Sesshoumaru inside, in a meeting with the current President. Naraku would be next, as both Presidential candidates received this honour. But people like her, the support staff, they were left outside to their own devices. It wasn't that she minded, but it would have been nice to sit and have a talk with the President and, perhaps, learn about the inner workings of an administration, even if it was a two-minute spiel from his point of view. Still, she figured she'd find out soon enough. It was doubtful Sesshoumaru would leave her behind at this point. There was the possibility he wouldn't be able to find her a job within his administration, but she would stand beside him nonetheless.

Turning around the corner on her way back to the main retreat building, Kagome stopped in her tracks as she saw the familiar dark brown hair in the distance.

Naraku Onigumo.

He had a face that would be difficult to forget and, if she were in another place, in another life time, she may have given him a second look. At this moment, though, he made her want to turn on her heel and run away. There was something dark and sinister about him, something that told her he wouldn't take no for an answer; that he'd had everything he ever wanted handed to him on a silver platter, no questions asked.

Holding her ground, Kagome forced herself to do the polite thing. She wouldn't run, but she had no intention of engaging him in any way, focusing instead on the gardens next to the building. Most of the flowers had long since died out, yet there was enough foliage for her to feign interest.

"Miss Higurashi."

Cringing, she forced a small smile, nothing too inviting, but it wouldn't be right to be rude to him on the President's property either. "Mr. Onigumo," she nodded back, her hands clenched tightly at her sides. She felt cold around him, chilled to the bone, his aura radiating a sense of evil she had never felt before.

"You've healed remarkably well since your ordeal," he noted, reaching out and touching the scar along her hairline with the tips of his fingers. Inwardly shuddering at the contact, she struggled to remain still and unflinching as he neared.

"It was only a graze," she said, surprised at the strength of her voice. "I actually thought it would heal quicker than it did." Still self-conscious about it, though, she covered it back up with her hair, not wishing for him, or anybody else for that matter, to gaze upon it. "Sesshoumaru's nearly done."

"The President will wait for somebody like me. I still have a few minutes. Care to take a walk?" Gesturing to the path before them, she wasn't given much of a choice as his hand fell upon her back, guiding her along with him.

She wanted to retch.

She wanted to retch, then shower, then forget about his icy touch and the cold seeping through her.

She wanted to wrap herself up and wait until the election was over before she came out again.

Instead, once again, she held her ground. There were rules of etiquette she needed to follow.

"Have you ever thought of switching camps, Miss Higurashi?" he asked, shocking her with the boldness of his question.

"I believe that question is highly inappropriate, Mr. Onigumo. Especially as I'm currently seeing the Presidential candidate I've thrown my support behind. If you haven't noticed, it's been all over the news."

"Come now, Miss Higurashi. It wouldn't be frowned upon if you decided you weren't supporting the right candidate. Many would actually find it quite admirable that you followed your conscience in this matter."

"Perhaps many that are already in your camp, Mr. Onigumo. Still, matters of the heart aside, I'm simply not interested in supporting you as a candidate. Your platform is something I simply can't support."

Constantly on the alert, she scanned the grounds before her, suddenly relieved as she saw the flash of silver hair near the doorway of the retreat. Sesshoumaru was finished with his meeting. "Excuse me," she murmured, briskly walking ahead. Taking a deep breath, she tried to forget the conversation, the brief touches, and the hand on her back. "Sesshoumaru," she called as he stepped outside, bringing his attention both to her, and the man standing only a few feet away.

"Onigumo."

If she had thought Naraku scary before, it was nothing compared to what she saw in Sesshoumaru. In that one single moment she knew precisely how menacing he could be. His glacial gaze centered on his opponent; his message clear.

_Touch what's mine and die._

**Title: The Savage Beast**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #065, "Insect"**

**Word Count: 662**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

The limo ride back to Sesshoumaru's office in Washington was silent and terse. Miroku, thankfully, had opted to ride up front with the driver, leaving the back of the limo to Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Still, he didn't have anything to say at the moment, instead choosing to grind his teeth in irritation. His claws, while laying immobile at his side, itched to sink into Naraku's chest and rip his heart out. Never before had he felt such rage at seeing any man touch any woman. And yet, he had come near the breaking point when he had looked out the window to see Naraku's hand resting on Kagome's back.

On _his_ spot.

"Sesshoumaru?"

A quick side long glance to the girl was enough to shut her up and prevented her from saying whatever it was she planned on saying to soothe him. Right now he didn't want to be soothed. He wanted to remain explosive, hot-tempered, and dangerous. It was probably for the best that she saw it now anyhow. While capable of rational thought and, as discovered recently, emotions, deep down he was still a beast; an animal, a predator. Kagome needed to see this and understand it.

"I didn't want him to," she tried again.

He knew that. She was nothing if not honest, and certainly incapable of hiding her emotions. She wore them on her sleeve and he couldn't mistake her discomfort.

"I tried to get away, tried to get him to leave me alone. But I wasn't about to pick a fight on the President's property. I even turned him down."

Turned him down?

A slight tick began to form on his upper brow though he tamped it down quickly. "How?" he demanded, turning to face her completely, his eyes boring into hers.

"I said no," she stammered, her eyes widening at the volatility he knew was evident in his.

Clenching his fists at his side, the tip of his claws pierced his own skin, drawing blood, though he felt no pain. Inwardly building, his anger and rage was near the breaking point, his youki struggling to free itself and punish the dirty hanyou for touching what rightfully belonged to him.

_Mine_, he seethed, his vision bordering on red from the anger and possessiveness contained with him. Eyes focused solely on hers, instinct demanded she prove she belonged to him. She was honest to the bone, would never lie to him and if she said no, then she said no. But Naraku dared to touch what didn't belong to him. He dared to proposition the one girl Sesshoumaru's very nature wished to protect from men like him.

In less than a blink of an eye he had her pinned against the back of her seat, mouth firmly planted against hers. Full of ire, he refused to be gentle, instead opting to brand her. Growling lightly, he was inwardly pleased as she melted against him, her hands coming up to play with his hair.

Hot, soft and pliable, she yielded to him, murmuring her approval over his methods.

_Cherries_, he thought idly, as she opened to him, allowing him inside and bringing him back to reality. Swimming in emotion, he was amazed at how a single touch of her hand could sooth the savage beast in him; a single taste could calm him, yet set him on fire like no other.

"I said no," she reiterated as she pulled back, holding his face in her hands. Looking in her eyes he could see no deceit, no dishonesty, and just a touch of fear. "He scared the hell out of me, his hands were like the feelers of bugs, all creepy-like, but I said no."

Lightly touching his lips to hers in affirmation of her words, he sighed and took a seat next to her. 'One more debate,' he thought. He still had time to formulate a plan of attack.

And attack he would.

**Title: 'Thank You Kagome'**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #046, "Self-Confidence"**

**Word Count: 466**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

She needed a power strut, Kagome decided, as she made her way down the halls through the busy capitol offices. She needed a walk that would tell everybody to move out of the way, VIP coming through. It was certainly how she felt at the moment; as if nobody else in the world existed and these halls were made just for her. After all, it wasn't every woman who had the opportunity to make out with Sesshoumaru Taisho in the back of the limo only an hour ago. It seemed as if that one act was enough to put her on the top of the world. Inside these halls walked women who had campaigned and worked their way into these offices. They were women who spent four out of five working days in DC; often working past sunset, and often only going home to sleep in order to come back the next day. Four out of five days, she mused, if they were lucky, if they held public office. Their staff was not so lucky.

It was funny, she used to envy them, wished she could be one of them. Now she was content with her lot in life. Content, at peace with, fully enjoying, all of the above. Sliding past a girl who looked like a young intern, she praised the fact that the long days carrying piles and piles of paper work were gone.

She was working on a Presidential campaign.

While dating the Presidential candidate.

And yet, one never seemed to conflict with the other. It was as if she were two separate people living harmoniously in one body. How could she argue with that?

Slipping through the partially open door she ignored Sesshoumaru's assistant and walked into his office unannounced. This was an unplanned visit home; he didn't have any appointments to worry about, though he did have people lining up in his office waiting to speak with him. This was his prep time, he had called it. The final televised debate was tomorrow night and he wanted to take the time today to prepare for it, gather his notes and form an argument that would brook no others from Naraku Onigumo.

Seeing that he was alone right now, she smiled as she placed the cafeteria sandwich on his desk before walking around the other side. Slipping into his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck before leaning into him.

"Sandwich?" he asked, brow raised.

"It was all that was left. You're supposed to be grateful and say 'thank you, Kagome,' not criticize," she chided, brushing her lips over his lightly, trying to ignore the light fluttering in her stomach as his hands settled on her hips.

"Thank you, Kagome," he murmured, his grip tightening as he pulled her forward again.

"You're welcome."

**Title: My Hero**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #086, "Bands"**

**Word Count: 461**

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

The stop in New Mexico was unplanned, and ill prepared, but much needed. Support was waning there and growing in favour of Naraku, and it was something Sesshoumaru simply could not allow. He intended to bring the hanyou down and have him suffer a humiliating defeat. He was expected to win the favour of some states, but it was getting to the point where it was becoming one too many. Sure, Sesshoumaru held the favour of the country, the polls said so. However, to allow Naraku to receive more than what he was due was incomprehensible.

Despite the southern location, New Mexico was cool at night and it didn't help that the heater in their motel room was broken.

_Motel._

Sesshoumaru scowled as he thought of that word again. As elitist as it sounded he would rather be in a five star hotel but, seeing as their rental car burned out just a few miles down the road, this was the only place they could find to spend the night while the mechanic worked on it. The décor was interesting, though, as it tried to portray Native American lore, although the deer head on the opposite wall was slightly disturbing.

"It's staring at me," Kagome murmured. He turned to see her sitting on the bed staring at it intently. "Aren't Natives supposed to be friendly to the animals? Why would they put this here?"

"Don't look at it," was all he could say, though he felt the same about it. The room was much too rustic for him, although he wasn't opposed to the idea of hunting. Humans were so barbaric, however, when it came to chasing game. It was a sport for them, a way to pass the time. For him, hunting was a way of survival. You went in for the kill only to ensure you would have the food you needed to last another day. "The Native band or tribe that owns this place is probably using it as a tourist gimmick."

Digging into the closet he pulled out the jacket to the suit he was wearing earlier in the day, knowing he'd have to get it cleaned before he put it on again. Lifting it high, he hung the ends of it on the antlers, blocking the face of the deer from view. "Better?" he asked as he took a seat next to her on the bed.

She slapped him lightly on his shoulder before opening her laptop. As there was no Internet connection, he could only assume she was going to organize the statistics she had on file into some reasonable order for his debate tomorrow night.

Catching her looking up at the now-covered deer, he saw her lips quirk up in a smile. "My hero."


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: His Due**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #061, "Punishment"**

**Word Count: 581**

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

The bastard looked smug walking onto the debate stage, Kagome thought from backstage, as she stood next to Miroku. Naraku Onigumo presented himself as a man who would get things done and follow though on the promises he made, though she knew he had no intention of doing so. If he was as honest as he presented himself, he would never have tried to pull her over to his camp. Nor would he have set his dogs, so to speak, on her following the release of his sham of a moral values bill. She knew as well as he did that, if he ever got elected and that bill wasn't tabled, he would set it up so it would fail.

Honesty had no place in the game of policy.

Or so Naraku believed anyway.

It was evident in his opening remarks. The words fell out of his mouth like slime slowly oozing out of a container. Clenching her teeth, she tried to squash down the shivers that threatened to roll through her. He still gave her the creeps.

"Sesshoumaru's got something up his sleeve," Miroku whispered to her, gesturing to their candidate standing next to Miroku, looking bored out of his mind. "We were working on it last night after you retired. The people will see through his sham soon enough."

Nodding her head she accepted as much. Sesshoumaru was not a man, er, youkai, who would let an insult toward him or his own slide by without some sort of retribution. And knowing Sesshoumaru as she did, every bit of what he would say would be backed up with irrefutable evidence. He was not the type to be sneaky and underhanded.

It made her proud.

"Couldn't it be seen as a revenge tactic?" she asked as Sesshoumaru took his first question from the moderator. "I mean their rivalry outside of the election is well known. Naraku has made sure to let every dirty little secret slip through the cracks."

"It could be. It probably won't be. Naraku's smart, but Sesshoumaru's smarter. Naraku won't be able to turn a blind eye to any statement made against him, but he won't be able to deny them either. He'll be fully aware of the consequences once this is done."

"What if Naraku exposes him?" she finally asked the question she had been trying not to think of. "That's probably the one thing that could destroy him."

Miroku smirked, placing his hands on his hips. "Not without damaging his own credibility. People will react one of two ways. They'll either scoff at him and think him a loon, or they'll look into his own background and realize he's one and the same."

"One and the same?"

"A hanyou, of course. His aura screams it. I'm surprised you haven't picked it up yet."

Her head swirling with implications, various thoughts drifted in an out as she tried to understand it. Youkai and hanyous running for president of probably the most influential nation in the world. She could understand Sesshoumaru's reason for running, but Naraku's?

"World domination," Miroku whispered closely. "This is just the first step."

"Kami." Startled she looked up across the stage and stifled a shudder as she met his dark eyes. The arrogance in them, the self-assured look only told her he thought he would win. Setting her lips in a quick, confident grin, she silently answered his challenge.

_Not bloody likely._

Sesshoumaru would see that Naraku received what he was due.

**Title: Male Dominance Syndrome**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #098, "Trap"**

**Word Count: 706**

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

For once, the room was silent, each of the employees, aides and campaign workers having retired to their own rooms.

Including Kagome.

When she had mentioned calling it an early night an hour ago, Sesshoumaru hadn't batted an eye, despite their habit of spending some time together before they each split to their separate rooms. What threw him off was the fact that she had meant it. For the past week he made sure there was a connecting door between his room and hers, so it wasn't unusual for her to retire to her room only to find her in his shortly after.

She wasn't there tonight.

It was disconcerting to suddenly change it. Staring a hole through the door, he willed himself to turn away. If Kagome wanted some time for herself, far be for him to take that away from her. He knew the campaign was intense; he understood the lack of privacy. Even more so now that she had been thrown into the spotlight. It wasn't something that she was used to.

It was this very reason he treasured their moments alone all the more. For a short time, all mention of politics was set aside. Instead, he got to know her better. It was surprising how much one can learn about somebody in a mere hour. Of course it was spanning several nights but that didn't really matter. He learned that her favourite colour was green and her favourite Japanese festival was _Tanabata_, the festival of stars. She had three close friends through high school, though she no longer kept in touch with them. Her family owned and ran a shrine. Her grandfather, while dear to her, was often a source of annoyance. He could sympathize with that. After all, Inuyasha was his half-brother.

Most of all, he got to see all the little quirks she tried to hide when they were in public, or even in the presence of the other aides and campaign workers.

Simply unused to not getting his way, Sesshoumaru marched himself to their connecting door and opened it, opting not to knock first. Instead of seeing her fast asleep like he had expected, he saw her sitting in bed, her laptop wide open.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked, surprised, as she closed the lid to her computer.

"Why are you shutting me out?" he asked as he stalked forward. If she were fast asleep, that was something he could handle. But seeing her wide-awake and working, something inside him snapped, making him think she was ignoring him.

And he was not somebody to be overlooked.

Seeing a small frown form on her lips, he wanted to do nothing more than kiss it away and assure her that he wasn't going anywhere. "I'm not shutting you out," she finally said, placing her computer on her bedside table and scooting over to make room for him next to her on the bed. Without a word he sat next to her, resting his hand on her thigh. "You've been pretty volatile lately and tonight after the debate was no exception. I figured you needed your space to calm down."

Volatile didn't begin to touch on the gamut of thoughts and emotions that had run their course through him all week. He had been on edge since her run in with Naraku at Camp David and, though she hadn't spoken with his opponent since then, having them in the same room tonight was enough to send him into a blind fury. He took his time during the debate, burying the hanyou, but the damage was already done.

"When I need space," he chided, "I'll ask for it. I take what I need."

Resting her own hand on his, she smiled. It was small, just barely touching her lips, but it was there. "And what do you need?" she asked.

Leaning over, he placed his hands on either side of her trapping. His face was within an inch of hers, the scent of cherries hanging in the air causing him to unconsciously lick his lips. Forcing her eyes to his own, he stared at her, challenging her to refute his unspoken claim. "What do you think?"

**Title: Butterflies**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #037, "Butterflies"**

**Word Count: 303**

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

His amber eyes focused on her own, Kagome could feel the butterflies building up in her abdomen; the distinct flutter of nervousness and anticipation telling her that something big was about to happen.

Something important.

Licking her lips, she didn't realize how dry they had become. It was as if she were parched, dying of thirst, and only a deep drink of water could cure it.

And Sesshoumaru did look mighty cool in that moment, his eyes fiercely determined. He was like a predator on the hunt, caging her in as his arms settled on either side of her. She wanted to close her eyes and separate herself from him for a moment so she could catch her breath. And yet, she feared that if she even blinked he would be gone, that this was simply all in her head.

It seemed as if everything they had done together, everything they had been through, was all a prelude to this one single moment; a place in time where they could truly acknowledge all that they felt. Staring into his eyes, there were no surprises, nothing that she didn't know already. Instead it would only reinforce what she felt for him, not change it.

"Tell me what you want, Kagome," he murmured low, his hot breath brushing her cheeks as he spoke. "Tell me this is what you want. Don't deny me."

Lifting her hands from their place on her lap, she ran them through his hair, enjoying the silky softness of it before wrapping the ends of it around her fists. Pressing her lips to his, she was amazed that the butterflies were gone. She no longer felt nervous.

This was right, and this was where she was meant to be. Everything had led up to this single moment.

"Take what you need."

**Title: Only Me**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #018, "Bonds"**

**Word Count: 321**

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

Though Kagome's touch was feather light, Sesshoumaru could feel his skin set on fire beneath her fingertips as she explored. Exercising the patience he had long since been taught, he held back despite wanting to reach out and make her his.

Instinct demanded it of him.

He craved it. Craved her.

Craved her touch, her kisses, _her_.

Her hands fisted in his hair pulled him down, though he would have gone willingly. Lifting one arm he let it fall to the front of her blouse, the silk of it sending shocks through him as the heat of her skin seeped through.

"Wait," he murmured, willing himself to step back for a moment, needing to step back for a moment.

"Why?"

Eyes resting on her, he saw the rise and fall of her chest as she struggled to catch her breath, and knew he felt the same. Stopping at this moment was one of the most difficult things he had ever done. "It's not right." Clenching his hand on the bed next to her in a fist, his famous self-control nearly shattered. Her eyes were glazed and heavy-lidded, her mouth parted slightly, just enough to read the invitation that sat upon her lips.

He hadn't touched them, refused to touch them.

It was a quick mental shift, one he had done many times before without a second thought, and yet it seemed like this one took forever. The ebb and flow of power through him strengthened him and his resolve as he allowed his outward façade to fade. The slight prick of his palms from his claws as he gripped the mattress brought him back to reality.

This was right.

"When we do this," he whispered, moving forward again. "When we do this, I want you to see me."

Pulling her lower lip into his mouth before dropping it again, he teased her. "See me, think of me, feel me.

"Only me."


	24. Chapter 24

**Title: Inviting Intimacy**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: R**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #063, "Affection"**

**Word Count: 453**

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

**Thanks to Yabou for the title :)**

Kagome was by no means inexperienced. While her Japanese upbringing had caused her to be shy around guys for most of her teenage years, her time in the United States had caused her to open up. She couldn't be called promiscuous, and she wasn't one for one night stands, but her past relationships that had lasted longer than a few months had certainly not been sex-free.

None of them, however, left her as breathless as she was now.

Long since divested of her clothing, she clenched the bed sheet in her fists and was torn between two different thoughts. The first, disbelief that this was actually happening. The second, well, nothing at all. More than once she found her mind emptying as she could focus on nothing but what the man in front next to her was doing to her.

Though she thought she should fear his claws, they excited her, the way his hands manipulated her body to his will. So close to her skin, they never once touched her. Instead he used the pads of his fingers to excite her, causing her to moan as his thumb brushed over her nipple once more.

"I want to touch you," she blurted out, suddenly blushing, but refusing to take back her words. "I know you in mind, but now I want to know your body," she admitted.

Lifting her hand, she pushed his hair out of the way before dropping her fingers to his collarbone, exploring in much the same fashion he had earlier. Watching his eyes turn from a light gold to a deep amber, watching the force with which he would exhale, at one point shuddering, she reveled in the fact that she could make him nearly lose control in the same way she had.

Running her hand over his abdomen before dipping lower, Kagome couldn't help but be amused and delighted at the way his muscles twitched and danced beneath her touch. "You're looking entirely too smug," he chided before leaning forward and capturing her lips with his.

She felt him stiffen as she grabbed him, held the heat of him in her hands. Time seemed to freeze, as he remained unmoving, though his eyes were wild as they bored into hers. An inhuman growl ripped from his lips reminding her of what he was, sending shivers up her spine. Though she had no idea as to how truly dangerous he could be, the growl reverberated through her, increasing her anticipation.

Amber eyes tinged red. It appeared as if the beast within him had awoken from a deep slumber and was ready for its morning feast.

Inwardly grinning, she was more than ready to sate his hunger.

**Title: In Body and Soul**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: R**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #018, "Bonds"**

**Word Count: 566**

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

**Thanks to Yabou for the title :)**

Looking down on her, there was no way Sesshoumaru could call her stunning, breathtaking, or even beautiful. Hair tousled, sweat starting to form on her brow, eyes wide and dazed, she looked anything but at the moment. Yet here she was, holding onto him tightly, her lips slightly parted as she struggled to breathe, and the only thing he could think of at that moment was that she belonged to him.

Or she would in a matter of minutes anyway.

Her body covered in a rosy flush, he couldn't help but fill with arrogant pride knowing that he was the cause of it, as he was also the cause of her erratic breathing.

Lifting her leg with one hand, he placed the other hand next to her head to help prop himself up so he wouldn't crush her. "Mine," he growled into her neck as he slid home, filling her and trying not to groan at the tightness. It seemed cliché to say that it was a perfect fit, but he had to admit, it was as if her body was made just for him.

"Sesshoumaru," she moaned into his ear, wrapping her other leg around him tightly. It was all the invitation he needed.

Sliding his hand to join the other by her head, he raised himself up, pulling out just a bit before sliding back, testing the waters and her comfort level. "Again," she demanded, trying to pull him closer. Chuckling lightly, he could do nothing but oblige.

For the first time ever he could honestly say that, every little thing he did, he did because he knew it pleased her. Watching her every expression, her every movement, he learned what she liked and used it to his advantage.

The way she moaned loudly as he angled himself one way.

Or, the way she whimpered when he took long, slow strokes.

And the way he could feel her toes curl as he brushed the underside of her breast with his hand.

He took note of it all.

Grunting, he could feel himself tightening up and knew from the look on her face, Kagome was not that far behind. Reaching down he found what he was looking for, urging her along with him.

"Sesshoumaru," she whimpered again, closing her eyes as he pressed down and stroked her with his finger.

"Keep your eyes open," he demanded, moving faster within her. "I want to see you." Knowing she was unable to hide anything from him, he looked into the brown depths of them and saw everything she felt. Desire. Passion. Hunger.

The ache he knew that only he could cure.

Capturing her gasp, he kissed her long and hard, savouring the sweet feel of her mouth; warm, moist lips, and the lingering taste of cherries from her lip balm.

Feeling her tighten around him, his movements ceased to be smooth as his hips jerked forward of their own accord. Losing all control of his body, he sank into oblivion as his growl joined her cry.

_Mine_, he thought as he held her close, the two of them riding out the last wave of pleasure together. She wasn't the great and powerful youkai he had once expected to end up with. And she was no great beauty either, merely being passable by human standards.

But she was his.

And, after tonight, he knew she would never belong to another again.

**Title: Courage. Honour. Love.**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: R**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #070, "Tattoo"**

**Word Count: 639**

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

Laying on her stomach next to him, Kagome hummed in pleasure as Sesshoumaru's hands worked the muscles on the nape of her neck, not that she was feeling stressed or needed the massage. But it was nice to know that he cared enough to do something like that. "Where did you learn to do that?" she mumbled into the pillow, her eyes closing as she was drifting to that wonderful place between consciousness and the dream world.

"You pick up a few things here and there," was his simple reply as one hand traveled up and down her back, rubbing it in an attempt to keep her soothed. "One does not live for over a thousand years and not know how to give a minor massage."

Nearly moaning, all she could think was that this was more than a simple minor massage. If she hadn't fallen in love with his hands earlier, she would have now, based on the simple strength and dexterity in each of his fingers. Tensing slightly, she felt his fingers trace the familiar tattoo on her back, the one she tried to forget existed.

"Why?" he asked.

"I was stupid, and drunk, and my friends dared me to get it." Wishing she had a shirt on, she wanted to pull something over it and cover it up.

"Courage. Honour. Love. It's an interesting combination of kanji to have there," his fingers traced along the swell of her ass, causing her to shiver. "What would you have against them?"

"The words?" Turning her head to look at him, she noted the genuine curiosity as he continued to trace the kanji. "Nothing. I at least had enough sense to pick something of meaning. But the tattoo itself? I had no intention of ever marking myself in such a way. My mother would kill me if she knew."

His eyes appeared to be transfixed by the by the black ink. She knew she shouldn't be surprised that he knew what they read, but she was. So few people couldn't figure it out. The only other man to have figured it out was Kouga, and he wasn't nearly as impressed by it as Sesshoumaru appeared to be. In fact, he was downright angry when he fell upon it shortly after she had it done. The fight, the words, it all replayed in her head, causing her to frown.

"Why those words?" he asked, bringing her back to reality.

_Courage. Honour. Love._

Smiling, she shifted over and settled herself on his chest, draping an arm around him. He had yet to move as he continued to stare at the kanji. "Words of meaning," she reiterated. "Bits of wisdom from my grandfather before I left Japan for university."

_Kagome, always keep three things in mind no matter what you do or where you go. Have courage. You have the strength to do what you wish. Don't walk away from anything because you're afraid to try it. The will to succeed will give you the courage and the strength to accomplish anything you wish._

_Have honour. Without it, you are nothing. This will separate you from the rest._

_Most of all, love. This will be your greatest strength and by doing so you will find more joy in life than imaginable._

His hand dropped and pressed to the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. Yawning, she closed her eyes. She was content, she realized. There were no questions about what to do next or where to go floating in her head. She was unconcerned about how to act, or even what would happen in the morning. For now, she was filled with a sense of peace she had never felt before.

She felt cherished.

Safe.

"They're good words," he murmured, pressing his lips to her brow. "They suit you."

**Title: Modesty**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: R**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #071, "Fragment"**

**Word Count: 427**

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

Her nervousness was adorable, Sesshoumaru thought as he lay back in bed and watched her fiddle around with the broken pieces of the coffee cup. Having wrapped the sheet around her body in modesty, she tripped over the ends after grabbing a mug of coffee from carafe he had delivered to her room an hour earlier. He had winced as he saw her crash to the floor, but was filled with mirth as she sat there, glowing red with embarrassment.

She wasn't hurt, except maybe for the bruised pride, so he wasn't too concerned.

"Jerk," Kagome scolded, as she tried to untangle herself from the sheets. She wouldn't have had this problem if she had forgone the sheet. There were plenty of robes nearby supplied by the hotel. Despite that, he had already seen her body, had intimate knowledge of it. She didn't need to cover herself.

"Ouch."

Perhaps he spoke too soon, he realized as the faint odour of blood wafted through the air. Suppressing a growl, he found himself rising from the bed, still completely nude, and kneeling before her. "What did you do?" he murmured taking her finger into his hand. Examining the small wound closely he noticed the small white fragment imbedded in the pad.

"It's only a small cut. I'll take care of it."

Did he mention that the rosy blush covering her skin was endearing? Lifting her from the floor, Sesshoumaru carried her into the bathroom, propping her up on the edge of the counter ignoring her embarrassment. "Give it here," he demanded as he removed a pair of tweezers from her make up bag. Gingerly, he pulled the ceramic fragment out of her finger, ignoring the small wince that crossed her face before inspecting the finger close again.

"Thank you." She smiled as she tried to pull her hand back from him. Holding onto it tightly, he saw the blood ooze out and, instead of running it under water like common sense told him to, he brought it to his lips instead, running his tongue over it before taking the digit into his mouth.

Her eyes darkening at the contact, he knew she was feeling precisely the same thing he was at that moment as his body stiffened and began to ready itself.

"Go get dressed," his voice came out as a raspy whisper as he fought for control. "We're leaving in an hour." Leaning against the counter, he struggled to maintain his composure. How was it the bathroom still smelled like her long after she was gone?


	25. Chapter 25

**Title: Male Arrogance**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #054, "When Going Away"**

**Word Count: 441**

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

Sometimes coffee just wasn't enough. And though her morning wake up call was pleasant enough, as Kagome recalled the bedroom antics with a blush; it wasn't enough to kill whatever foul mood she was in either. It wasn't as if it were an inexplicable problem. The issue was simple really.

Male arrogance.

Somehow in the time between when she slipped out of her hotel room and the time it took them to board the plane at LAX, the testosterone had increased tenfold and Miroku seemed to be eyeing her more and more. It was as if he were trying to see something beyond what she was trying to portray. Narrowing her eyes, Kagome caught the subtle interaction between the two men sitting next to each other. A glance to the side from one, a smirk from the other; a smile, a raised eyebrow. They didn't need words to tell the story and she didn't need them to understand what they were saying.

Glaring pointedly at Sesshoumaru, she closed her laptop, refusing to do anymore work. She wasn't officially on the team anymore either, so everything she did except stand beside him was completely optional, not that she would have abandoned that job so easily. Still, it was simple. She thought better of him, more of them. She thought him above the child's play he appeared to be participating in.

She was wrong.

Where was a female when she needed her? What she wouldn't give to have Sango with her right now. She had just met the woman, but being married to Sesshoumaru's brother must mean something. She must be used to this type of behaviour. Inuyasha was crude and rough around the edges. Sesshoumaru was more refined, and definitely more arrogant. But they were still part of a unit. Surely Sango would have some insight on how to deal with him.

"Do you have another suit handy?" she asked him innocently as she slipped the laptop into her bag.

She tried not to laugh as she saw the confusion his eyes. "Yes, why?" Picking up the bottle of water from the table next to her she opened the cap and took a sip before standing up. Walking by him she stopped and idly turned the bottle upside, dumping the contents on his lap. The horrified look on his face was enough to satisfy her earlier ire.

"The testosterone level in the cabin was too high," she said, letting him know she understood his silent conversation with Miroku.

Pleased with herself and enjoying a level of immaturity she hadn't felt in years, she changed seats. He was mad, she knew. But then, so was she.

**Title: A Pain In The Ass**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #026, "Bone"**

**Word Count: 416**

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

Karma was bitch, Sesshoumaru mused as he looked upon Kagome sitting on the ground.

Well not so much sitting, but sprawled.

She had stormed ahead on the tarmac, clearly in a mood, and it didn't take a fool to know it was because of him. He had fallen into the trap many men before him had, and bragged about his conquest, albeit he did so without words. While the water was over the top, perhaps she was justified and he needed the wake-up call.

That didn't mean he wasn't pissed about it.

He had heard the crack of her four-inch heel before the thing broke off and she tumbled to the side, awkwardly landing on her behind. Part of him wanted to laugh, enjoying the liberation he was suddenly feeling, no doubt due to her.

Instead he just sighed.

This was the second time today she had ended up on the ground, and it wasn't because he threw her there. Kneeling, he reached forward and picked up the missing heel, examining the break. "How is it that I wasn't aware you were clumsy?" he questioned, referring to both this and her earlier fall in the bedroom.

"Shut it," she growled, before closing her eyes as she shifted. Instantly aware of her pain, Sesshoumaru tossed the heel to Miroku before examining her. Watching her fall was all well and good when he thought it was painless. But there was clearly something wrong. Concerned he ran his hands over her ankles and searched for any bruising or swelling. Hearing her groan he looked up again, noticing the rosy flush on her cheeks.

She was embarrassed, he thought with great amusement. Here she was sprawled on the ground in pain and, instead of being worried about what could be broken, she was embarrassed. Shaking his head, he brushed the emotion aside. _Humans_.

"It's not my ankle," she murmured, low enough so only he could hear. Watching her hand slide down her hip she lightly rubbed her posterior and it dawned on him. Chuckling lowly, he held his hands out to her and pulled her to her feet before picking up her bag that had landed next to her. It really was laughable, as she was now truly a pain in the ass.

She had bruised her tailbone.

As childish as the thought was, it served her right as he recalled the wet suit, which now was hung to dry in the back of the passenger cabin.

**Title: Spirits**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #059, "Ghost"**

**Word Count: 473**

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

There was a solemn silence hanging over the USS Arizona Memorial at Pearl Harbor. For once, Sesshoumaru was not bombarded with questions. There was nobody trying to scrum him, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary, which, Kagome thought, was itself out of the ordinary. But even she wasn't unaffected by the location. Beneath the water held the ship containing so many men who were killed in the attack, which began their participation in the war. It was even stranger knowing it was her people who had sent those men to their watery grave.

It was one of the many reasons Sesshoumaru wanted to have her stand next to him today as he reiterated his veterans platform. It was his last ditch effort to appeal to the voters as the big day was looming ever closer. Once again, they provided a united front, an American man and a Japanese woman working together for the common good. It would either work in their favour or backfire completely.

The only thing she really knew right now was there were a lot of pictures being taken as the constant flashing blinded her eyes.

Feeling a shiver roll up her spine, she forced a smile for the people in front of her, but inwardly cringed. Growing up on a shrine and living under the training of her grandfather, it was only natural that she had the ability to sense anything spiritual about her. It was nearly suffocating her here.

Fear.

Pride.

Love.

Duty.

It was as if the occupants of the Arizona were standing here next to her, letting her feel everything they were feeling in that one moment when their world turned upside down. The grief of their loved ones, the mourning of a nation.

All of it.

She could feel it all just standing here.

"What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru murmured to her as they stepped back, allowing Miroku to take the microphone again. Blinking, she hadn't realized they were done. "I asked him to field some questions," he explained as if he knew her thoughts. "Once again, what's wrong?"

"You can't feel them?" she asked, taking a chance, knowing she could look like a fool.

"Feel who?"

"Ghosts," she whispered. "Not in the sense that I can see them and know they're trying to scare me, but the spirits of those who died here. Their bodies may be at rest, their souls may have moved on, but they're still here."

"It's the memory of them," he replied, placing his hand on her back, pulling her closer. "It's not their spirits, it's the memory. As long as we never forget, they'll always be here."

"That sounds like something I'd say to you," she murmured, as they watched Miroku make another statement.

"Hn. It appears you're rubbing off on me."

Smiling, she looked up at him. "So it appears."


	26. Chapter 26

**Title: A Second Piece**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #077, "It Is Valuable"**

**Word Count: 373**

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

She looked right at home on the island, Sesshoumaru thought as he watched Kagome sort through some of the jewellery of a nearby street vendor in the small town they were in. Despite her pale complexion, she looked like many of the other exotic women who inhabited the area.

They were going their separate ways in a few hours, he to Atlanta for a sit down interview with Larry King, and she to his campaign headquarters in Connecticut to prepare for Election Day the next day. It was a separation neither was looking forward to, having just stumbled into their newfound intimacy, but he trusted nobody else to make sure everything was set right.

Approaching her, he stood just behind her looking down at her selected items, feeling the urge to buy her another piece to match the hairpin he had bought her earlier in the campaign.

"What do you think of this?" Kagome asked him, holding up a silver chain with a seashell flower cut out pendent hanging off it.

"It's not you," he replied simply, scanning the racks for something more suitable.

"What do you mean it's not me? How is it not me? It's cute."

Amused, he turned his eyes toward her for a moment; taking in her widened eyes and pressed lips. "Precisely."

Finding what he was looking for, he lifted the silver chain off the rack before inspecting it. Though it wasn't identical to the hairpin, it was close enough that it could be matched without consequences. The citrine stone seemed to a light in fire as it caught the sun, giving it depth he would never expect from a costume jewellery vendor. "This one." He handed it to her for inspection, and watched her as she ran the pad of her thumb over the smooth stone.

Without a word he pulled his wallet out and paid the clerk before retrieving the necklace and placing it in a small box. "Save it," he instructed before leading her down the street to a small restaurant. They could at least eat together before it was time to leave.

"For when?"

Looking down at her once again, he allowed some mirth to enter his eyes. "The day I wear your tie."

**Title: The Journey**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #089, "A Good Combination"**

**Word Count: 607**

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

She would start work again in an hour Kagome promised herself as she propped her feet up on Sesshoumaru's desk in his office. Leaning back in the leather chair, she giggled. Only she could get away with doing something like this. And then it would only be when he wasn't around.

The office smelled like him she noted when she turned the small television set on, changing the channel to CNN. Despite the fact that he hadn't stepped foot in this office for several weeks, it still smelled like him. But then, while he was gone the office was locked tight. He had handed her the keys before she stepped foot on the plane.

Blushing, she recalled that wasn't the only thing he had given her. He had even managed to earn a low chuckle from Miroku over his actions.

A good deal of work was completed earlier in the day as headquarters was teeming with people; voters coming in for information, volunteers, and staff preparing for the big day. Last minute householders were distributed, phone calls made, and even she was in contact with representatives in other campaign offices across the country getting their status report.

Everybody seemed energized.

"Kagome, CNN," one of the assistants called through the closed door. Smiling, she was already ahead of the game. Larry King Live. While it wasn't one of her favourite shows, it was a good opportunity for Sesshoumaru to reach a nationwide audience at once. It worked. He maintained his public persona while everybody else worked behind the scenes to make sure everything was set and ready to go.

Turning the volume up, she drowned out the chaotic hustle and bustle of those outside. This was her hour, her time for herself and she planned on spending it uninterrupted. Her Blackberry had been turned to silent and the ringer on Sesshoumaru's phone turned off. She knew the staff outside had their television turned to the same channel, all watching to hear what he had to say, outlining his platform one more time.

It was odd that it was finally coming to an end, she thought nostalgically. Two more days, albeit two more very hectic days, and all of these events would become a recent memory. The early days of sitting at her desk in the corner of the main office area, working on householders and watching him talk to the mayors in the small towns. The more personal moments, like dancing with him at the Arctic Nights ball, accepting the hairpin, her first gift from him, and long talks under the full moon. She had traveled alongside him in thirty-two states, most of which she had never set foot in before.

From running next to him in Washington DC, to taking a bullet in Atlanta, to standing next to the great white dog in Montana; in these few weeks she had experienced more than many others had in their lifetimes.

And, most of all, she had found someone.

With him, she could confide her deepest, innermost thoughts without fear of judgment or dismissal. He would never send her away because he disagreed with her over something. And he was never angry unless it was truly justified.

Sighing, Kagome brought herself back to reality. She really was acting lovesick, but even after only a few hours separation, she missed him.

Life was a strange journey, she thought. A road less traveled indeed. She never once thought a career in politics would have brought her here to this particular point in time.

One thing was sure, though. She wasn't about to turn around and go back.

**Title: Emptiness**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #078, "Every Day"**

**Word Count: 681**

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

The hotel room was empty and dull. Though it was quiet and peaceful, something Sesshoumaru hadn't truly had in a while, there was still something missing. He found himself reluctant to cross the threshold. Instead he wanted to hop on his plane, fly back, and spend the night in his own home. It was strange, but then he had been away for so long. It was always natural to yearn for your own domicile.

But it was so much more than that.

He had nobody here waiting for him.

Every day they had spent a little time together before bed and now it seemed as if this was being taken away from him, though he knew Kagome would have stayed if he asked her. However, too many things needed to be completed at home base. He had left her in charge of setting up the convention centre for the election night gathering of his supporters. It needed to be decorated, water and wine needed to be available to his guests, and there needed to be adequate signage. There was nobody he trusted more than her to set him up for that moment. Especially as Miroku was needed with him at this point in time.

She was, perhaps, his biggest cheerleader, and he felt a sense of accomplishment knowing he had earned that. She didn't support him because she needed somebody to support. She offered her support because she believed in him.

From day one.

It was a heady feeling. Sighing, he tossed his suitcase inside the door before loosening his tie around his neck. There was nothing to do now but sit and wait. Not one for being idle, he scanned the desk area of the room to see if it was sufficient for his needs. He didn't need much space really, enough room for his laptop, and perhaps a notepad. He had two speeches saved on his hard drive, both of which required touching up.

One if he succeeded.

One if he failed.

He doubted he would require the second.

Naraku had begun to dig his own grave the minute he sent the fanatics out. The tips of his fingers itched, though, as he tried to ignore picking up the phone just so he could hear her voice. What had he become? The once-feared lord of the western lands in Japan, son of the great dog general, mourning over the loss of a mere mortal for all of one night. It was degrading.

And it was humbling.

Instead, he moved the mouse to the e-mail icon on his screen, choosing to see if he had any correspondence from the office. A smile flitted upon his lips as he saw Kagome's name pop up in the inbox with the heading 'progress report.' She was nothing if not thorough, he mused, as he read through the message, taking note of the day's activities in the office. There was no doubt in his mind that it was productive, but the detail that she included not only amused him, it also surprised him.

Why hadn't she been snatched up by some political bigwig elsewhere to work in their offices? She had most definitely earned a place on his team. The question now was where to put her? It was an ethical dilemma. Could he really employ his lover in the White House?

Scanning down, he came to a stop at the last line. Sesshoumaru could picture her face as she wrote it. The slight hesitation of her fingers as they hovered over the keyboard, her lower lip pressed between her teeth, eyes focused on the screen and a blush gracing her cheeks; she was wondering if it would be appropriate to say in a business e-mail.

Apparently she had threw caution to the wind.

_I miss you_.

Closing the lid to his laptop, he decided to do the same. Pressing a button on his cell phone, he made a quick call to Miroku. "Call the pilot, ready the plane and file a flight plan. We're going home."

Author's Notes

I apologize for the shorter chapters. I'm having issues accessing A Single Spark and the only place I can do so is at school. As I'm only there a couple days a week, I update when I can there. As I'd like to keep all chapters the same on all sites, these ones are shorter as well, despite the fact that I can update it as I wish.

The next chapter will most likely be the last anyway, with four drabbles.

Disclaimer: Larry King Live and CNN do not belong to me. Consider this free advertising.


	27. Chapter 27

**Title: Fate's Hand**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #019, "Fate"**

**Word Count: 715**

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

The sun of the early dawn was just barely peaking over the horizon, casting a little light amongst the shadows of night. Though most of the birds had already flown south for the winter, the odd few that stuck around chirped happily out the window. Most mornings Kagome wanted to throw something at them to shut them up. Today, she savoured the music, knowing this would be perhaps the only peace she would enjoy for the next two days.

Smiling, she snuggled further into the warmth provided by Sesshoumaru's body, not wanting to let reality intrude on this moment. He had surprised her, arriving on her hotel doorstep at 2 am looking haggard and tired, but very much relieved to be there. She hadn't been aware of how much she really missed him until that moment. It was only a matter of minutes before he had her undressed and on the bed with him, their loving urgent and desperate as each tried to fill the emptiness that had temporarily settled within.

Then it had been slow and languorous as they reacquainted themselves with the other, despite their separation having only lasted less than twenty-four hours.

She could honestly say it had felt like an eternity.

Taking a strand of his silver hair, she twirled it between her fingers, occupying them and keeping them from reaching and tracing his markings. That single action would wake him up and the last thing she wanted to do was disturb him after he had gotten so little sleep.

She thought of the journey again, the path that brought her here to this very moment; the trials she faced, the accusations, the names, the hatred. Then she thought of the good moments, the time they shared together, the small gestures. One could not have happened without the other. Lifting her hand, she pressed it against the scar on her forehead and, for once, she was proud. It was a battle scar. Sure she wasn't fighting against some great evil or perhaps she was, she thought wryly, as Naraku's image floated through her mind. Still, on the whole, she wasn't fighting to save the world. She wasn't even fighting to save her friends, or perhaps save her brother from torment. Nonetheless, it was still a battle scar, a reminder of what she had been through, the ordeal she faced so she could be here, right now, lying in his arms. She was proud. She had faced off against adversity and had won the prize.

Her Sesshoumaru.

It wasn't any surprise that, over the past several weeks, she had grown closer to him, and he to her. It was as if fate had been holding their hands and led them to each other.

She loved him.

She wouldn't say the words, knowing she didn't have to, but it was there and she was sure he could see it. There was very little that managed to slip past him.

This was a rare treat for her, watching him sleep. It was one of the very few times he remained unguarded and completely at ease. There was a casualness to him, a quiet confidence that quite often remained hidden behind his arrogant exterior. Sighing, she closed her eyes, content. This was her Sesshoumaru, the side of him that only she got to see. It secretly thrilled her.

Feeling him shift against her, she relaxed her body, willing for sleep to take over once more. There was an hour before her alarm clock would go off - an hour before reality would interfere once more.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, the sleep-filled deep baritone of his voice startling her out of her silent reverie.

"Shh," she whispered. "Go back to sleep, it's early yet."

"I've had enough sleep. How much time before you need to be up and getting ready for your first meeting this morning?"

"An hour."

Giggling, she allowed herself to be rolled on her back before he settled on top. "Just enough time," he murmured, his hot breath on her ear.

"I don't know, Sesshoumaru," she sighed dramatically. "It takes a lot longer than an hour to wake me up."

She could feel the growing smirk against her neck before he spoke. "A challenge. I'm more than up for that."

**Title: Compromise**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #011, "Reliance"**

**Word Count: 440**

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

The décor was gaudy, Sesshoumaru had to admit. But it was precisely what the people would want to see in this room. It was a fact of life that he would often have to deal with things he didn't like and it was such a minor point it could be overlooked. Perhaps, he thought, as he saw a nearby worker raise yet another banner. He had wanted tasteful. Kagome thought this was fantastic. He watched her as she directed the various staff, occasionally looking back at him and flashing a brilliant smile.

Where was his sense of pride? Somewhere along the lines he had let go of his old self and allowed a mere woman to take over his life. Before Kagome, he would never have allowed this monstrosity to begin. The red, white and blue ribbons would have been trashed and the banners would have been declared tasteless.

"The people will love it," she assured him as she watched the workers hang the banner. "They'll see it as patriotic."

"They'll have already voted," he replied drolly. "It won't affect the outcome."

"It's small town, country. It has a quaint feeling to it."

"Hn."

Brushing off her enthusiasm, he watched as another worker hung a poster of him in front of the podium. This was something he could handle. A few well placed pictures, some well placed banners, but the ribbons needed to go.

"A compromise," he offered, ready to start negotiations. "I don't want to be surrounded by all this foolery. Clearly you enjoy it. Take some off, leave the rest."

It was not the answer she wished to hear as he watched her face fall. Did his opinion and praise really mean that much to her? Torn, he looked between her and the hideous decorations, and realized this was not a battle he would win.

"Take away the blue and white and leave the red, keep the banners and the posters," he sighed, feeling the oncoming headache.

"And the flags?"

Flags? He watched stunned as several boxes were brought in and workers began to open them, placing the different flags of the states on their respective staffs. It was a nice touch. "On the stage behind the podium." He noted the two national flags standing next to each other. "One of the national flags on either side, the state flags in the middle. Make sure you follow proper etiquette when placing them on the stage."

Her smile was sudden and brilliant before she turned away to instruct the other campaign workers. Staring at her he wondered, when had his own happiness, even momentary, begun to depend on hers?

**Title: It Comes Down To This**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #100, "Last Moment"**

**Word Count: 597**

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

Her palms were like ice and she refused to blink, her eyes glued to the large flat panel television screen in front of her. Several reporters were gathered in the back of the room while several others were floating around in the throng of supporters. Sesshoumaru had spoken to somel already and was still making his rounds. She stood with Miroku, watching.

Waiting.

"Kagome."

Startled, she turned to see Shippou approaching her, a smile on his face, his orange hair neatly tied back. "Hiding out I see," he laughed, handing her a glass of champagne.

"I'm waiting for the results," she justified.

"It'll be a while yet, the evening's still early and they're still voting in California. Come join us out on the floor. Sesshoumaru's boring without you nearby."

"You're not nervous?" she asked, clenching her left hand in anticipation.

"Nope. If we win, great; if we don't, well, it doesn't matter."

"But what about Naraku?" she asked.

His eyes grew serious, dark, and menacing. It was a side of him she had never seen before and, to be honest, she hoped she never would again. "There are other ways to hurt him. Not even the Presidency can protect him from Sesshoumaru," he whispered low in her ear. Low enough that a member of the media could not pick it up even if they had tried.

"What about Sesshoumaru? Can the Presidency protect him from Naraku?"

"Oh ye of little faith," Shippou chided, pushing her toward the throng of people. "Go find him."

Kagome shuddered as he walked in the other direction, his arms wide open as he met up with one of his acquaintances. She was going to be sick. Setting the flute aside, she scanned the crowds looking for Sesshoumaru. She needed a distraction. Sneaking up behind him, she smiled as he became instantly aware of her presence. He had a knack for that. Standing shoulder to shoulder, she looked up at him, taking note of his cool eyes and his tone as he feigned disinterest in whatever topic he and his brother had chosen to discuss. Smiling, she nodded at Sango. It was nice to see the family there together. No matter their differences they seemed to unite when it truly mattered. His arm slipped around her shoulders, pulling her close. "Where are the kids?" Kagome asked when there was a break in the conversation.

"With our first born at Sesshoumaru's place," Sango replied.

"It's too bad, they would have loved the confetti."

"Confetti?" Sesshoumaru asked, his eyebrow raised. It was enough to make her giggle.

"Well you didn't think we'd celebrate without anything festive did you? I set aside the balloons after you said no."

"Hn."

Sighing, this was just the distraction she needed. Her hands were still cold and clammy, she realized, as he took one of them into his rubbing some heat into it, but it wasn't nearly as bad earlier.

She could do this.

She could survive the evening. After all, Shippou was right. It was a good run even if they lost and, in the end she came out with something much more important than a political win.

"The results are starting to roll in," he murmured in her ear, pointing at the screen, the news anchor sitting in his desk with his pundits crowding around as a map of the country appeared behind him.

"Oh, God."

Now she really was going to be sick. As the reporters began to surround them, she put on the biggest smile she could muster. It was all coming down to this.

**Title: His Hesitation**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings Represented: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Romantic**

**Theme: Set #1, Theme #015, "Golden Age"**

**Word Count: 820**

**Universe: Alternate Universe**

"_I do solemnly affirm that I will faithfully execute the office of President of the United States, and will to the best of my ability, preserve, protect and defend the Constitution of the United States."_

Loosening his tie, Sesshoumaru sat in the large leather chair behind his desk and took a moment. A moment would be all that he had, as he knew it wouldn't be long before aides would be walking in and out of the doors; messages in hand, papers to be filled out, papers to be signed and documents seeking approval.

But still, he had this single moment to adjust to his surroundings.

"Nice digs," Shippou interrupted as he entered through the side door. "You have a horde of people outside, by the way, Miroku's staving them off for the time being."

There was no sense of joy. It was simply another job, one that he had worked hard to achieve. Perhaps there was that sense of accomplishment, but there was nobody to truly share it with.

"He won't be able to hold them off for long. Just because I'm taking a break doesn't mean the rest of the world is."

Nodding his head in agreement, Shippou left out another door, no doubt off to do his fair share of the work to be done. It was a thankless job, the Vice-Presidential position. Shippou would work just as hard and receive none of the thanks.

However, he would also receive less of the media spotlight. That alone almost made it seem worth it to him.

Almost.

The blinding smile upon Kagome's face at the end of Election Night, when she realized he had received the Electoral College vote required to take the Presidency, was heart stopping. For years he had denied having one, but in that one moment, he could feel it beat as she wrapped her arms around him.

Sighing, he pulled his hair free of the low ponytail. He missed her. Today of all days, the day he wanted to have her stand at his side, she was gone, having to fly home earlier in the week due to a family emergency. It pained him that he couldn't follow, knowing Kagome would need his support, just as he needed hers today. It was a rare thing for him to say that, to need somebody, but today, he allowed himself to do so.

Pulling his laptop out of the bag, he placed it on the desk, allowing it to boot up. There were files he would need transferred to the secure computer on his desk, as well as his personal e-mail. Grinning, he thought back to Inuyasha's face the other day when he handed him the paperwork for his previous company, signing temporary ownership over to him. In their years of battle against each other, he doubted he had ever seen such a look of panic cross his face. The hanyou was not a businessman.

"And I'm telling you he'll see me!"

Startled, he looked up from his computer as he swore he could hear her voice echo down the halls. Surely he wasn't losing his mind and hearing things?

"Miroku, tell them!"

A low growl began to rise in his throat as the light scent of cherries, _her_ lip-gloss, wafted lightly into the office, teasing him. The door swung wide open as she darted into the office, before she slammed it shut behind her.

She was here, he numbly noted, as he stood there just staring at her. She was a mess. Her hair was half pinned up and half falling out, her sweater sitting just slightly ajar on her shoulder, and there was a rosy flush on her cheeks, but none of it mattered.

Kagome was here.

"You wore it today," she smiled, gesturing to the tie. "I wasn't sure if you would, but I saw you wearing it earlier on the news highlights in the airport. I'm sorry I couldn't be here."

"You tried." Reaching out he fingered the pendent around her neck; inwardly pleased she had put it on regardless of her location at the time. Reaching around, he removed the matching hairpin, watching as her midnight tresses spilled down her back, before running his hand through them. "You didn't miss much."

"I missed the oath." Kagome frowned. "I really wanted to be there for you, with you. I spent far too long away. I knew I shouldn't have waited so long to book my flight, or I might have gotten on one earlier."

Pulling her close, Sesshoumaru allowed his chin to rest on the crown of her head. "It doesn't matter," he reiterated. "You're here now."

Though he couldn't see her smile, he could feel it before she pressed her lips against his chest. "So I am." Her hands rose to straighten his tie before she stepped back. "Okay, President Taisho," she grinned, "you've got people outside waiting for you."

"You have a country to run."

END

Author's Notes

I want to say a big thank you to everybody who have followed this from the beginning to the end. This story was in response to Livejournal's iynokakera's challenge to use 100 prompts to write stories about a character claim, so I made the Sess/Kag Romance Claim. This is 100 little stories using every prompt given to me :)

I have a few people to thank. Firstly to Yabou. She told me about the community and coerced me to join and write these claims. She also worked as a sounding board for me and was very helpful. Second to Lady Safire who also acted as a sounding board on many nights. A big thank you to Snowfall who helped me flesh out many of the story ideas you throughout this piece (seriously, you should see my file where I've copied and pasted our chats about this lol). And Certainly not least, thank you to Wiccan who was around to bug whenever I needed some help figuring out pieces of the American political system. It was a challenge for me to work within a political framework that I have little education about (I'm Canadian. I've only received 2 weeks education ever on the American system.)

This story also received three Dokuga nominations for which I am also thankful: Best AU, Best Romance and Best Kagome Portrayal. Thank you!

Until next time

Priestess Skye


End file.
